


Rise of Unstoppable

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Harems, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 83,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Posted on Thanksgiving with the first four chapters, the remaining 10 will be written and posted at later dates.)(Ron X Harem, No Kim possible romance in this story.)What if Ron had an accident during a mission and he woke up from a short term coma to neither be good or evil?, how will people react when they find out?, read on and enjoy Rise Of Unstoppable!
Relationships: Betty Director/Ron Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller/Ron Stoppable, Monique/Ron Stoppable, Ron Stoppable/Original Character(s), Ron Stoppable/Tara, Ron Stoppable/Warmonga, Ron Stoppable/Yori, Shego/Ron Stoppable, Vivian Porter/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. VS Bonnie

**(Posted on Thanksgiving on FFN so Happy thanksgiving to all!)**

**(Thanks to some possible legal issues, Intro is erased, look on FFN for details, a Harem list will be put here though.)**

**Ron Harem list:**

**Bonnie**

**Shego**

**Yori**

**Tara**

**Vivian Porter**

**Betty Director**

**Monique**

* * *

**Hidden villain base/ Kim, Ron, Rufus**

"Holy crap!, why was there a self destruct button as a pressure pad!" Ron yelled as he, Kim, and Rufus in Ron's pocket, ran after a new villain through a hallway as pieces of the building they were in starts to crumble thanks to how unstable the building was when the self destruct starts to destroy parts of the base.

"Worry about it later when we're not crushed Ron!" Kim said as she dodges any fallen debris while running.

Ron didn't argue with that as he followed Kim through the building, thankfully for Ron he was able to do pretty well with chasing Kim since he just played follow the leader when he moved to get over and under fallen debris that was on or off the ground and had to dodge plenty of rocks and what not that nearly crushed them a few times.

Kim was a bit glad that Ron was keeping up as Rufus hid inside Ron's pocket as the duo kept running.

Though as the group ran through the building, Ron noticed something fly by his head from the right when a steel beam was swinging by him… he got wide eyes when the beam was heading for an unaware Kim and high tailed it while he gripped Rufus in his pocket and tossed him at Kim, when she caught Rufus she was confused on why Rufus, who looked just as confused as Kim from the sudden toss, was in her hands after Rufus hit her head and bounced into her hand… though Rufus and Kim were shocked when Ron pushed Kim and Rufus towards a nearby hall and when they looked back, they were shocked to see Ron flying when a steel beam, that would have hit Kim, hit Ron like a golf club hitting a golf ball and as the entryway in the hallway collapsed, one thing was certain… if Ron didn't get lucky and get knocked out of the building… or unlucky on landing… he would be crushed or caught in the self destruct and Kim had no way of going back thanks to the falling debris blocking her way.

"Ron!" Kim shouts as she wanted to stop and help her friend but considering the situation, the only thing she had to do was… to keep running.

While she did that, the scene then shifts to Ron while thankfully for him, he was indeed knocked out of the building… from the 4th floor window at full force… long story short he would be glad that the hidden base was in a Jungle because many trees broke his fall, but as he crashed into the ground… he passed out and it would be who knows how long before he would wake and while that happened a figure approached Ron with heavy footsteps…

* * *

**?/?/?**

Ron groans as he starts to wake from his sleep and as he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in some kind of hospital and as he sat up with a groan… well… he held his head when he had a unfocused look in his eyes because when he was knocked out… he had one hell of an intense dream…

"O-Oh man… my head." Ron said as he tries to numb the pain.

"W-Where am I?" He said.

Though as he looks around, he heard a door open and a gasp was heard and when he looked, he saw a surprised Kim and Rufus on Kim's head at the door.

"Ron, you're awake!" Kim said as she went to Stoppable's side.

"How are you feeling?" She said with a worried look.

Ron blinks at Kim a few times while he held his head.

"Well… I feel fine now… last I remember was pushing you out of the way of a steel beam, getting knocked out of a window and crashing into trees… after that it was a blank… how long was I out?" Ron asked when he wondered how bad the damage was.

Kim sighs a bit.

"You've been out for a week, Ron."

"A WEEK!?... that dream I had was only a few hours at best, though you're telling me I was out for a week!?" Ron said with a shocked look on his face.

Kim lightly flinches from the yelling.

"Yeah, that beam literally knocked you out hard. But the important this is that you're okay." She said as Rufus nods his head before going to Ron.

Ron held Rufus on the palm of his hand while he was silent for a second and looks at Kim.

"Where are we by the way?, a hospital in Middleton?" Ron asked when he wondered which hospital they were in.

"Well yes but you were taken to various hospitals during the travel and we had to make sure you were OK enough to move." Kim said.

"I see... mind getting me a drink?... I'm a bit thirsty." Ron said while he rubbed his throat… being out for a week gave him a serious case of a dry mouth.

"Yeah of course. I'll let Rufus keep you company till I'm back." Kim said before she left the room to get Ron some water.

"Thanks KP, I may nap again after this… hopefully not for an entire week hopefully… hopefully I can leave the hospital later or tomorrow… mom and dad's probably been worried for so long." Ron said while he rubs the back of his head… boy he may not get to go on missions for awhile after this.

Rufus was worried for Ron before a minute or two pass before Kim came back with some water.

Ron drank the water slowly and felt alive again when he felt his throat and what not clear up big time and water tasted so good to him right now.

When he finished drinking the water he sighs in relief when he passed Kim the cup.

"Phew, thanks KP… water never tasted so good right now." Ron said while he smiles at Kim.

Kim did slightly smile at him.

"Well try to take it easy Ron sinc you just woke up." She said.

Ron nods before he watched as Kim left the room and after that happens he looks at Rufus.

"Hey buddy, if I give you say… 5 bucks from my wallet… think you can sneak in something from Bueno nacho… pretty sure hospital food won't be tasty." Ron said before he shuddered at the thought of the horrible food that could be given to him.

Rufus was thoughtful before he nods his head at Ron since he didn't want his best friend to eat the hospital food too.

"Right… if you know where my wallet is then you know where the cash is buddy, I'll rest up here and wait for you to get back." Ron said while he smiles at Rufus.

Rufus gave Ron a firm salute before he went to Ron's pants which was on a chair across the room and managed to take out a 5 dollar bill from Stoppable's wallet before the naked mole rat snuck out of the room.

Ron chuckles before he got a serious look on his face as he laid back on the pillow… the serious look was a bit sudden given what happened but there was a reason for it… that dream that he had… or more like an eye opening nightmare...

* * *

_**Right after Ron was first knocked out… Ron's mind/ Ron** _

_The scene showed Ron as he was walking in a daze around some kind of field while many things moved around him from beautiful looking cheerleaders and flying Nacho Grande's and many Rufus looking Naken mole rats ran across the plains… that made Ron smile but he stopped and had a confused look on his face._

" _Wait… what am I doing here and… who am I?" Ron questioned which showed the hit he got plus the crash got him amnesia… but if that was the case then how did he wake up and know who was who when he woke?_

_The reason for that was actually walking up to him right now._

" _That would be a sickening goody goody who doesn't know when to man up." Ron heard from a voice like his own though more… evil sounding of sorts._

" _W-Who said that?" Ron said as he checked his surroundings._

_Turns out he saw… himself after a moment?... aside from a pair of goggles on this Ron's head and some… blue skin?... could be an exact double of Ron._

" _Hehe, Well I would lie and say things but considering that you'll be the listening type for now, might as well introduce myself… I am Zorpox, you could say I'm the you you keep locked away… for the most part…" This Ron or Zorpox said while he smirks at Ron._

_Ron was a bit creeped out by Zorpox._

" _If you're me then why are you so… blue?"_

" _Well… again would lie and say I'm a version of you with full body hypothermia but nope… I'm an evil version of you more or less, not held back by you or the weaknesses you give by being such a sickening goody goody." Zorpox said with a smug tone to his voice._

_Ron was surprised at the info._

" _E-Evil version of me?!... Should I be talking to you?" He said._

" _Not like you have a choice in the matter if you want to stay in a coma for the rest of your life or just for a short time, thanks to you getting a pretty big injury I was let free… now I could take over while you are weakened right now but nah… I'll have no fun if I take you over as you are now… no real struggle… follow me, might as well help you remember yourself and we can have a real battle to see who gets to really control this body… then again you may just give me control since I doubt you want to stay in a coma forever… not only that… you may give me control since your life up till now was so… backseat if I can use that word." Zorpox said with an amused tone to his voice as he walked away from Ron with a grin on his face._

_Ron was hesitant before he follows Zorpox._

" _You're not lying… but I don't want to lose my body."_

" _Hoo… and how do you know I'm not lying?, sure we could be in your head but couldn't I just be a figment of your imagination?" Zorpox asked while he keeps leading Ron through the field._

" _That's what I'm thinking but somehow… I feel a strange connection towards you… hard to explain." Ron said._

" _I see… connection huh?... interesting… well let me tell you, normally you are the butt of many jokes… always playing second fiddle with Kim possible, she is known far and wide in the world as a hero yet you are always labeled the side kick… if you think I'm bluffing… walk down here… you'll see both the good and bad of your memories that were sealed a bit and depending on how things go… well you and I could make a deal of sorts… or I can take full control… either way… enjoy the trip down memory lane." Zorpox said while he gestured for Ron to walk down the stairs when in the field there was some kind of stairway which Zorpox gestured towards for Ron to approach._

_Ron gulped a bit before he starts going down the stairs while being careful._

_Zorpox in turn chuckles as he watched Ron walk down the stairs and with Ron…_

_He walked into darkness for a bit before he starts hearing things._

" _...kick… no...possible." A voice said which was broken up from the distance._

" _Huh?... What was that?" Ron said as he starts getting closer to the voice._

_When he approached the words got clearer and clearer and he saw when he got down there was a hall of memories that floated by like TV screens that had images in them and various noises were coming from them, where he was standing it would be hard to make out the word when many were jumbled._

" _What is this place?" Ron said as he looks at the images._

_Some were pretty good with showing Ron in his younger years while he had fun during birthday parties, Bueno nacho, and even palling around with Kim on many missions._

" _Oh wow… Talk about fun memories." Ron said with a smile on his face._

_He even saw him getting Rufus and how the two palled around and when they met Kim, the trio of friends was born… Ron saw everything from Kindergarden all the way to high school… though when he looked up he saw that this was good memories when a sign showed it and when he looked up at the sign on the opposite wall… he saw a Bad memories side and well… it was 2 to 3 times bigger then the good side._

" _W-What the… why is this side more than my good memories?" Ron said._

" _Because this side is the reason why I may get an easy way to get control if you show weakness." Zorpox said from out of nowhere as he moved to stand next to Ron while he lost the grin he had on his face and frowns at the bad memories._

_Ron didn't know what Zorpox mean before he started looking at the bad memories._

_Turns out many of them were of him getting rejected by the ladies, him normally being second fiddle to Kim in missions, him getting messed with by Barkin, camp Wanaweep, many other things… but the largest one was Ron always being called Kim's side kick… the guy who blunders things… the guy who normally caused more harm then good when he tried to be good…_

_Ron was just shocked at the many memories that he was seeing._

_Though instead of getting sad, he was actually feeling… angry._

_Zorpox grins at that when he saw Ron and crossed his arms._

" _So… remember everything now?" Zorpox asked when he looks amused._

" _I do… I'm just a joke to these people." Ron said._

" _Hehe, yup, a huge joke to many… myself included… when I was in control I had the potential to not only get Shego of all people under my thumb but could even get many in this world under my control… I doubt you want that and I don't want to be sealed so if you really want whats best for us… how about a fair deal and one that even you won't have to think of much to get an answer." Zorpox said with an amused tone to his voice._

_Ron was quiet for a bit before looking at Zorpox._

" _What kind of deal?"_

" _Simple… you and I merge… as sickening as that sounds coming from me it should be for the better for the two of us… arn't you tired of always being second best?... tired of being pushed around… getting called the side kick again and again… I mean lets be honest here, we both know we can do SO much more… and while I hate to admit it I'm a bit… crippled thanks to getting sealed here so I can't exactly force you into doing anything right now… but you know I'm right… if you don't change you'll always play second fiddle so tell me… do you want to be second best or actually taste what being number 1 is." Zorpox said while he held a hand out for Ron to shake._

_Ron looked at Zorpox's hand a bit before looking at Zorpox._

" _Hang on… How do I know this isn't a trick? Would I still be me if we merge?"_

" _Hehe, smart… hmmm… yes and no… its not a trick and it would be… debatable on if you would still be you if we merge… think of it like this… were puzzle pieces who are incomplete and if this happens our traits merge into one… I may not be all evil like I am now but you won't be all good either… if this was a black or white moment our merged self would be grey… not pure good and not pure evil… has morals but flexible… honestly even I don't know what will happen but if you want to always be the second best and be shot down by many… your call… as you are now I can't force you and you can even send me back to the deepest parts of your mind if you wanted… but do you really?" Zorpox said while he gave Ron a serious look._

_Ron was silent again before giving Zorpox a serious look of his own._

" _I don't want to be second best."_

" _Then all you need to do… is shake my hand… the rest will work itself out." Zorpox said while he smiles at Ron._

_Ron was hesitant before he brought his hand out and… shook Zorpox's hand after taking it._

" _Deal…" He said._

" _Hehe… good… no take backs." Zorpox said before he and Ron glowed with different colored lights and the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Middleton/ Hospital/ Ron**

Right now the Ron that was laying in the bed right now was a mix of Zorpox's evil and Ron's good and because of how good Ron was and how evil Zorpox was… well a balance was more or less made in Ron instead of one side being stronger then the other… currently this Ron was not pure good or evil, but pure neutral… though… Chaotic since he could be pretty unpredictable now… right now he was thinking a mile a minute on what to do now and well… lets just say he was going to make some changes soon so might as well enjoy being the old Ron for now so no one would suspect a thing.

Though he did hear the door open and he looked over while making sure he looked well… *Ron* again and saw Rufus entering and grins when he saw a Nacho Grande of all things being dragged into the room in a bag… how Rufus snuck it in was beyond even him but he knew that Rufus would have his back on a lot of things and this was one of them.

"Hehe, thanks buddy, knew you could do it." Ron said while he sat up and leaned down to pick up the bag as Rufus gave a salute and pants as Ron ate his meal… though he did give Rufus some food thanks to him bringing it here so Rufus deserved a reward.

"Here buddy, have some, might as well share it." Ron said with a smile on his face.

Rufus smiles at Ron before thanking him and then starts eating his share.

Ron smiles and ate his portion and when he was done he laid back on the bed as Rufus got rid of the evidence.

"Phew, now that hit the spot, not sure about you buddy but one thing is certain… nothing beats hunger like a Nacho Grande hehe." Ron said while he looks at the ceiling with a grin.

Rufus nods his head before letting out a small burp before chuckling.

Ron chuckles again before he got a serious look on his face.

"Hey buddy… I've been thinking while I was in my coma and well… I may need to change a bit… not just in my usual looks but in how I act… I'm tired of messing up in missions or playing second fiddle to Kim… this may seem way out of left field Rufus but think you can help?, I mean you gotta admit that when I'm not with Kim things are not so good sometimes." Ron said when he looks at Rufus.

Rufus was a bit surprised when he heard that but he knew that Ron had a point since whenever Ron, and by extension Rufus, are with Kim or not, things don't always go their way.

Rufus nods his head and Ron smiles more.

"Thanks buddy, in a few days might as well try and go for a more unique look and attitude on life… that coma really opened my eyes." Ron said while he grins as he looks at the ceiling.

* * *

**3 days later…**

Three days passed since then and Ron changed a number of things after he got out of the hospital.

First was his wardrobe… he kept the iconic look for everyday use and to throw people off on if he was acting odd or not, he got one outfit that looked similar to the one that Senior Senior Jr wore when he tried to be fashionable… he could care less now on if the outfit got messed up.

Other styles were more pants that were cargo pants and actual short sleeved shirts, and various boots instead of shoes.

He even told his mom he was going to let his hair grow out a bit so he could style it… that surprised his mom quite a bit.

Next was him actually using some of his allowance to buy various parts and stuff but he did that in secret… he wasn't Zorpox but he did have a clear head about how to make gadgets and what not like him… this would be a long term effort for him to change for the better.

Finally… and most importantly he looked up how to talk with people and various other ways to speak when he needed to impress the ladies… would also come in handy since he was tired of getting rejected by them.

Though as he was doing this he did small odd jobs here and there that while not seeming like much, he would save that cash away from the cash he used from his allowance to be able to buy certain… things that would be handy later… another secret for later… and given Ron's new mentality… he decided to recon a certain woman for a bit to see how she was doing and to see if he could act with her… Bonnie Rockwaller… it wasn't for stalker reasons nor for romantic ones at the moment… he just wanted to see if Bonnie was single and wanted to see how she would react to his new look.

Turns out he didn't have to look far when he went to the mall and found an irritated Bonnie tapping her foot and was looking at a watch and muttering about idiotic boyfriends and hasle to break up with if he never got there.

That reminded Ron that Bonnie was indeed dating someone and that someone was Senor Senior Jr. and it looked like that things were strained… made sense when Jr. lived pretty far away.

This caused Ron to smirk when he approached Bonnie and pretended to act like he just saw her now.

"Yo Bonnie, looking good today, waiting for someone?" Ron said when he pretended for now to not notice Bonnie's irritated state right now while he looks at her current outfit.

Bonnie was seen wearing a red shirt that only had a couple buttons open which revealed a bit of cleavage and she was wearing a nice looking skirt which also helps show off her slender legs.

Bonnie narrows her eyes when she recognized the voice.

"What do you want Stopp… able?" She said but was surprised when she saw Ron being different for some reason.

That difference was… well the outfit he was wearing for starters…

He wore come cargo jeans that could unzip at the knees that would turn into shorts if needed, he wore black combat boots and he wore a black T-shirt that showed off a little muscle on his arms and he wore a grey vest that had a few pockets on them while he had a wallet that had a chain leading to one of his belt loops… his hair thanks to not getting it cut in a while, while not ponytail forming length, was more slickbackable and thanks to that with a little hairjel, Ron actually looked pretty good in the outfit while he had a little stubble on his face like a small forming five-o-clock shadow and he had this new attitude that showed some kind of odd calmness when he approached Bonnie.

Bonnie couldn't believe how good Ron looked before shaking her head.

"What's with the new look Stoppable? Then again, it's a big improvement for you." She said.

Ron shrugged while he took a hand out of his pocket.

"Thanks, you look good as well, waiting for a date?... I figured I should change my look and other things… was in a coma for a week or so when I saved KP from getting hit with a steel beam and well… lets just say it was swinging like a golf club and I got knocked out of a window on the 4th floor… crashed into some trees which softened the landing and fractured some bones… but eh, no biggy aside from the coma… just figured I should change some things since I had plenty of time to reflect on what I can do from here on out." Ron said while he kept an oddly calm smile on his face.

Bonnie was a bit shocked at the news.

"Hold on, seriously?! And somehow you're still standing?" She said when she thought that Ron had a big brush with Death or something.

"Eh maybe I'm lucky or I'm just tougher than I look, maybe both, I mean a week long coma would be the best outcome after all that instead of dying but enough about me, you waiting for someone?" Ron said when he tried to get the situation to change a bit though keeps his calm tone of voice.

Bonnie grumbles a bit.

"If you must know, I was waiting for my date… who happens to be beyond late." She said before checking the time again.

Turns out it was now 15 minutes past their meeting time… again and as Bonnie frowns, Ron smirks a bit which Bonnie didn't notice.

"Well last I heard it was Junior who is your boyfriend right now, shame really, all that money yet seems like he will be late to a date, could have gotten a private jet so he could use it to come and go to you and I seen some pretty interesting things at his place like hovercrafts and stuff." Ron said while he had his hands behind his head and keeps a straight look on his face.

Bonnie was surprised after hearing that.

"He has all that?... Then why is he so late?!"

"Didn't you join KP and I for a mission to Jr.'s a few times?... hmmm… maybe he's… nah you have matured emotionally in the past so I doubt that would be an issue.." Ron said while he looks thoughtful…

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"What are you saying?"

"Well I mean first off Jr. is rich, guy's pretty much the richest man ever to rich around the rich… or at the least up there and could inherit everything from his dad when he dies of old age most likely… point is while you did get more… mature over the years and while I can't exactly say much… you did torment Kim a lot and pretty much act like a snob to most… I'm not saying you do that to Jr…. but if you did and act like you would try and command him then maybe he could be… well… seeing other ladies… guy has riches beyond belief and not only that is not too bad looking, not saying it in a romantic way on my end, just saying he could look like one of those models you see in those magazines and well… not sure if he matured but… has he?... I mean I know the mean you well enough but do we know Jr. really?" Ron said while shrugging his shoulders.

Bonnie blinked a bit after hearing that but somehow Ron made sense since Jr. had that personality of his.

"Since when did you start making sense?" She said.

"Eh like I said, week long Coma gave me a lot to think about, anyway I'm not saying Jr. is cheating but if he is late, maybe for good reason, could have trouble getting to you because of his dad, could have technical issues if he does have a jet and it broke down… point is unless this is a repeat thing I doubt he could be cheating." Ron said while he starts walking away from Bonnie though he did look to see how she would react to that after Ron moved out of sight.

Bonnie blinked a bit before thinking things.

Jr. cheating on her is a possibility… but if there was a family emergency, she would understand… though why doesn't Jr. call her for that?

Then again Jr. is getting more and more frequent in missing the starts of dates and well… this really got Bonnie confused… so much so that she went to go to a nearby restroom while Ron smirks when he saw that…

He then followed her inside after she entered a stall to sit and think… though to Bonnie's surprise she saw a freaking Gloryhole leading to the stall next to her.

' _Are you kidding me?!... Who would do that in a lady's room?'_ Bonnie thought.

Though to her shock, a moment later she heard heavy footstep approach and saw some familiar looking boots walk by her… wait… didn't Ron wear those and was he really walking into a woman's restroom?... wait… there was a gloryhole here so…

' _What the fuck?!... Did Stoppable follow me here?!... Is he gonna use that hole?!"_ Bonnie thought again.

As Ron entered the stall, he smirks when he saw the hole and speaks up.

"Hey, not sure who is in there but if you make things worth my time, I may pay quite a bit… got 100 bucks on me right now so I hope whoever is in there can make this worth my while." Ron said while he pretended to not notice Bonnie in the stall while he used a hand to hold a 100 dollar bill at the hole for Bonnie to take if she wanted to do this or not… her call it seems.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

' _Okay… maybe he didn't see me but is he for real? And where did he get that kind of money?'_ She thought even though that hundred was looking a bit tempted.

Though when Ron didn't see the bill taken, he smirks when he gets ready to pull it away.

"Shame… and here I thought if you did a good job, I may throw in an extra 100…" Ron said while he moved a second 100 dollar bill in front of the hole to show proof and pockets it again.

Bonnie was again surprised when she saw the second hundred dollar bill and somehow… she wanted to get the money before she actually took the first hundred dollars.

Ron smirks when he saw that.

"Nice… give me a second and no worries… I washed under the head so no worries about it being filthy." Ron teased when he unzipped his pants and fished out his cock, after a moment of stroking it, Bonnie saw to her shock a damn 10 to 11 inch cock appear from the hole and it was 2 to 3 inches in width… would explain the baggy pants.

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock when she saw Ron's cock.

' _What the actual fuck?! Stoppable had something this big?! There's no way Kim didn't know about this. Those two spend so much time together.'_ She thought.

Though Ron sounded impatient a moment later when he spoke, he was actually grinning.

"Hey, I paid 100 up front for a good time, either pass the 100 back or show me a good time, otherwise I may just come and see who is in there and get my cash back one way or the other." Ron said while he grins a bit.

Bonnie was able to shake her head as she almost forgot that she took the money before looking at Ron's cock.

' _Can't believe I'm doing something this dirty in the bathroom.'_ She thought before she sticks her tongue out and starts to lick Ron's cock.

Ron shuddered from that and smirks more when he had Bonnie licking his cock and waits to see what she would do next after a couple minutes of licking.

After a bit of licking, Bonnie opens her mouth before she starts swallowing Ron's cock as best as she can.

"Oh yeah… thats the ticket… really work that cock good." Ron said while Bonnie had trouble taking Ron's cock into her mouth when her jaw was getting sore already from the raw size that Ron had.

' _Are you kidding me?'_ Bonnie thought as she needed a moment to adjust having Ron's cock in her mouth.

After about a minute or so, Bonnie starts to slowly move her mouth back and forth on Ron's cock.

Ron groans a bit more from that while he made sure to keep still while he felt Bonnie work his cock good and his cock slowly throbbed as time went on which was a bit quick but first shots from guys were normally a bit fast and to give Ron credit, he was lasting a couple minutes and Bonnie had to stroke Ron's cock with her hands and her fingers couldn't even grip him fully.

' _Can't believe I'm doing something like this to Ron of all people. But I'll admit that his cock… does taste good.'_ Bonnie thought as she sucked Ron's cock harder before using her tongue to lick the tip a few times.

Ron shudders more from that when he felt that and lets Bonnie work his cock more while his cock throbbed more and more.

"A-About to… b-blow!" Ron warned which gave Bonnie enough time to pull away if she needed.

However, she didn't want to get blasted so Bonnie bobs her head faster and harder so she can make Ron climax.

Ron gave a deep groan a minute later and sperm erupts from his cock and filled Bonnie's mouth greatly, so much so that it made her cheeks puff and sperm dripped down her chin a bit.

Bonnie was surprised at how much cum Ron let out before she tries to swallow it as best as she can while waiting for Ron to finish.

Though it took Ron 15 or so seconds for him to do it and when he did he sighs in relief when he felt that and waits for Bonnie to pulled her mouth off his cock.

Bonnie took a moment to swallow whatever cum was left in her mouth before she takes her mouth off of Ron's cock and lightly gasps for breath.

Ron chuckles when he heard panting in the stall.

"Hehe, not bad, seems you have practice… well I don't mind giving an extra 100 since I last longer then 1 shot… make it worth my while and this 100 is yours, can even use some of it to get birth control… otherwise I'll be going, no skin of my nose now since I got a fun time." Ron said while he wiggles the other 100 near the hole while his cock stayed iron hard in Bonnie's view.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was seeing but… she wasn't gonna turn down the money.

That's when she lifts her skirt up and pulls down her panties till her folds were exposed.

Bonnie took a breath as she brings her backside close to the wall and angles herself before pushing her folds onto Ron's dick.

Ron lightly groans through gritted teeth when he felt Bonnie's pussy take his cock into her folds and his cock stretched her out wide, it was like she didn't get much action… either that or Ron was huge for a human.

Bonnie groans as she feels her pussy being stretched out as she continues to go further before feeling Ron's cock touching her cervix.

Though there was still a bit out of Bonnie but Ron didn't care, right now he just lost his virginity to Bonnie of all people and man it felt good though he waits for Bonnie to adjust before he would do anything.

After a minute or so of adjusting, Bonnie took a deep breath before she starts thrusting her hips back and forth on Ron's dick.

Ron lightly groans from the feeling and lightly thrusts his hips so his cock would bash into Bonnie's cervix again and again.

Bonnie groans as she continues to thrust her hips while meeting Ron's thrusts.

' _Fuck… can't believe I'm fucking with Ron Stoppable of all people… but his cock is so… big and it feels… good.'_ She thought before letting out a moan.

Ron mentally smirks while he thrusts his hips harder and his cock bashed against Bonnie's cervix again and again as time goes on and threatened to break into her womb.

Bonnie groans and moans a few times before she pushes herself a bit further on Ron's cock while thrusting more.

It took a couple minutes and instead of warning Bonnie, Ron growled a bit while he thrusts his cock hard enough one last time and busts into Bonnie's womb and came hard inside of her while his nuts worked in overtime to fill Bonnie's womb up.

Bonnie moans a bit loud but tries to cover her mouth a bit before she climaxed on Ron's cock while feeling her womb being filled to the brim.

It took Ron 10 to 15 seconds before he tapped off and after recovering, he pulled his cock out of Bonnie's abused and gaping snatch before he used some toilet paper to clean his cock.

"Hehe, nice… here is the extra 100, who knows, we meet again you may get more but for now, might as well use this to get some birth control." Ron said while he sets the 100 buck bill on the hole and gets ready to leave the stall.

Bonnie panted a bit before she grabs the 100 bill from the hole.

' _I will admit… that felt good. Though I think… it can be better at a different spot.'_ She thought as she recovers.

Though while she did that, she heard the stall next to her open and saw Ron's boots as he walked by her and out of the bathroom leaving her alone while sperm dripped from Bonnie's pussy… seems like she will need to head to the pharmacy to get some birth control if this was going to be a recurring thing.

' _Definitely need to stock up on birth control the second I'm out of here. Wonder if Jr. finally tried to reach me.'_ Bonnie thought before she checked her phone.

Turns out, she did miss one call so it went to voicemail.

Bonnie blinked a bit before she checked to see what the voicemail said before clicking on it.

" _Hey Bonnie, sorry about this but I won't be able to make it again for our date… seems my father wants to try and take over something again and I can't get away from him, I'll try and make it up to you later but I won't be able to call you again today, barely had time to call again, anyway gotta go, my father is coming."_ The Voicemail said before it ended… though instead of getting worried, Bonnie was getting pissed… Jr. was missing more and more dates because of his father and the whole villain crap that he did when he was already one of the richest men in the world!?... thrill or not this was getting annoying… maybe Bonnie could do something… hmmm… Ron did give a good fuck so maybe she could use him to get Jr. Jealous… and mess with Kim as well…

That made Bonnie grin.

"Oh I'll make sure you're sorry Jr. for picking world domination over me." She said while thinking of a way to get another round with Ron.

Though she had to leave the restroom first and after cleaning and getting some birth control… she happened to find Ron eating at a burger stand while his naked mole rat was eating some of the meat that Ron passed him.

' _Perfect.'_ Bonnie thought before approaching Ron while pretending that she didn't know what she and Ron did.

"Enjoying a nice burger Stoppable?" She said.

Ron looks over while Rufus focuses on his meal and Ron takes a bite from his burger and swallows the bite.

"Yeah, worked up an appetite earlier… though I doubt you would be interested in hearing about that… so Jr. meet up with you after I left you alone or did his dad do something?, doubt Jr. would cheat since that would make things look bad with his dad… then again considering his dad is a villain would that actually be a good thing?" Ron said while looking thoughtful about that thought and pretends to not know what he and Bonnie did just a bit ago.

Bonnie frowns.

"Not cheating on me but he decides to cancel the date again because his dad is doing some evil plot and of course Jr. had to stay to help. Says he'll make it up to me. Like I haven't heard that before." She said before actually taking a seat by Ron.

Ron noticed that and just looks calm about this instead of nervous looking like he normally would or his overconfident self.

"Well to give Jr. Credit he is trying despite his dad being a rich supervillain, pretty sure his dad would cut him off if he disobeyed him too many times, though you should know well if you ever visited Jr.'s home and met his dad so you should know his father's personality pretty well with how long you two dated." Ron said while he pulled out a phone to text Kim about what he heard so Wade could keep an ear out on things before he pockets the phone while not caring if Bonnie could look over his shoulder.

"No kidding. That man needs to at least give his son a break so he can enjoy a bit of life. God… do I have the worst luck with guys or something?" Bonnie said.

Ron raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you want the truth or a lie because we both know that your choices in guys can be a bit… ehhh… I mean you are dating a supervillains's son… I mean not saying anything bad since my track record in the past with the ladies was hit or miss with a huge aim to the miss, but at least I tried to go for those with good personalities sometimes to switch things up… I mean let me ask you, you really think every guy will be putty in your hands and will do everything you say?, from what I know Brick broke up with you before Collage because of your personality, or am I off the mark?" Ron asked while he looked oddly calm when he spoke to Bonnie like that.

Bonnie frowns a bit after hearing that but sadly… she knew that it was true.

Ron then looks at Rufus again.

"Hey buddy, here are another 5 bucks, get a Nacho Grande for yourself, maybe a bit with this talk and you may get bored here." Ron said when he held out a five dollar bill.

Bonnie blinked a bit when she heard that as Rufus nods his head before taking the 5 bucks and starts heading to Beuno Nacho.

After Rufus left Ron's sight he looks at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow and had a somewhat unnervingly calm look in his eyes.

"Alright, I won't beat around the bush, need something for real?, we both know you took the 200 legit so mind explaining why you followed me?" Ron said with a surprising getting to the point kind of way.

Bonnie was surprised after hearing that before narrowing her eyes.

"First how about we start with why did you follow me to the bathroom?"

"Alright... first was curious on where you would go after that possible issue with Jr., I mean I left first so for a moment was wondering why you were coming my direction, but when you went to that bathroom with all the rumors, couldn't resist going inside, happened to have some cash on me so figured I take a risk and got what I wanted somewhat from you, but my own question back to you is why did you follow me here?... I know you Bonnie even if we don't hang out… you have some kind of reason for it and it normally involves KP getting hurt… so lets just get to why you came here because I doubt it was just for a talk… and before you ask, again, that Coma really helped me think so sure… new Ron maybe strange Ron, but new Ron is no longer a Nieve Ron." Ron said while he looked Bonnie in the eyes unflinching at the narrow look he got.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Fine then. In truth… I wanted to make Jr. jealous for canceling our date and figure I do it with the one guy that I happen to be talking to. Plus I wouldn't say hurt but I do want to mess with Kim. Bottom line… I want to go another round with you." She said with a smirk.

Ron chuckles a bit at that.

"Funny… mind giving me one good reason to do so?, I mean aside from a good time… before you make a smart remark Bonnie… I'm not just a new Ron…" Ron said before he picked up a piece of rock and after clinching his fist, he punched it into dust.

"I'm also stronger as well… and thanks to that coma opening my eyes… ever have a thought that I could make you regret it badly if you try and harm Kim?... we may not be dating anymore for various reasons… more like on break more or less but its still a breakup so to speak... but she is still my friend… and before you say that it would be impossible for me… well… first off thanks to that Coma, my evil side from one of those missions that messed with my head and my good side that I normally have mixed so now I'm not so goody goody anymore… got a balance of sorts so while I may not harm you and your family… whats stopping me from totalling your home and what not?... and lets face it… while I am wanting to change my image later down the line to be other then KP's sidekick… what do you think people will say when they hear that Ron Stoppable, the loveable goofball sidekick that hangs with Kim destroyed Bonnie Rockwaller's home?, best case people would believe you but it would be just collateral damage if KP and I happened to fight a villain near there recently, or best case… no one would believe you… either that or I could make it look like an accident… so before you think you can use me, try and think again and why don't we make a deal more or less… something that would benefit us both instead of trying to one up one another… pretty sure I got you outclassed in strength if you can't break a rock and out repped since I'm known as a goody goody yet you are known as a snobby woman." Ron said while he had a calm look but a partly evil grin on his face which was odd given his normally… well normal self.

Bonnie was creeped out by that grin but was shocked after hearing everything.

Though she gulped before speaking.

"O-Okay… you made your point. But I was serious about not harming Kim. I admit to being a bitch but I'm not heartless. As for making sure you don't destroy my home, I can help give you more experience."

"Nice, I will say this though, don't care what you do with Jr. either send him a video or not, break up with the guy or not, don't really care, just make sure you don't do anything to cause issues with Kim and I won't give you issues… may use that experience on other women though if I get better… you did get my virginity after all." Ron said while he smirks at Bonnie.

Bonnie was surprised after hearing that.

"So you were still a virgin until now?" She said.

"Yup, pretty much, didn't get far with Kim and until that Coma, was hit or miss with the ladies… anyway you may want to head to your place to make sure its empty if I come by… oh and if you do use a hidden camera… again try and make sure this either stays between us or try and make sure Kim doesn't find out at least… that means making sure Jr. doesn't give me a reason to total your place or something." Ron said while he pulled out his phone.

"What's your number again?, you can text me on if your place is empty so we won't mess with anyone there." Ron said while he looks at Bonnie.

Bonnie gulped as she didn't want to be on Ron's bad side and made a mental note to not let this secret out and to make sure that Kim isn't involved.

She takes a pen out, grabs the napkin and writes it down before handing it to Ron.

"My parents are actually on a trip for a whole month so I have the place to myself."

"I see, I'll wait here for Rufus then so you might as well let you head on home and get cleaned up before I get there after you let me know you're done getting clean." Ron said while he put Bonnie's number in his phone and tossed the napkin since that wasn't needed anymore and used a quick text to send Bonnie a message and his number as well.

Bonnie got the message before looking at Ron.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." She said before getting up and walk past him a bit before stopping as she looks at him.

"You have my word that I won't let no one, not even Kim, know about this." She said making sure Ron heard it before leaving.

" _She better keep her word to that otherwise she maybe missing a room next time she leaves it."_ Ron thought and he waits for Rufus to get back.

Meanwhile after Bonnie got home and in the shower… she was washing her body down while she thought about what happened earlier with Ron not just with the sex but the talk as well… it was like Ron changed greatly… not sure if it was for the better but considering Bonnie was pretty much cheating on Jr. with Ron, she may not be sure on what she will do later.

Bonnie, now fully seen had unrestricted B to C cup breasts, wide hips, and had a toned body thanks to her training as a cheerleader and her keeping up with a small training regime after she graduated from high school.

' _Fuck… don't know what's going on. First I hear that Ron went to a coma and now he's brand new when he mentioned about the merge with his evil self. Almost forgot how much trouble that guy was. Though seriously, at least this new Ron is… okay when he's not threatening me or my home. Still can't believe the cock he was packing. Bigger than any of my old boyfriends. Plus who knew Ron was that strong.'_ Bonnie thought as she actually blushes at the image.

' _However… I'm technically cheating on Jr. with Ron. I mean I should feel guilty but… I want to teach Jr. a lesson.'_ She thought before she starts to clean her pussy as she fingers the cum out but as she does this, she couldn't stop thinking about what she and Ron did in the bathroom.

Honestly it was shocking how full she was at the time and from what she could feel or not feel… Ron didn't even get serious with her thanks to how the stall was in the way and she was mainly doing the work.

' _Damn… even though there wasn't much movement thanks to the stall, Ron still climaxed big inside of me. Thank goodness I took the pill earlier or else I'll be carrying a Stoppable baby and Lord knows I'm not ready for that.'_ Bonnie thought as she slowly fingers her pussy.

Though… that interestingly enough got her worked up when she fingered her pussy more and as that went on her mind started to drift on this new Ron fucking her in surprisingly dominating ways with that new strength of his…

"O-Oh fuck." Bonnie groans as she kept imagining Ron dominating her before Bonnie uses one hand to play with her breast.

Her imagination starts to get a bit wild when she imagined Ron fucking her on all fours while he had his hands on her hips and used that extra leverage to turn her pussy into much when he rammed into her cervix again and again… he even smacked her ass hard enough to make it read a moment later while Bonnie's orgasm was quickly approaching when she got rougher with her own actions as her fingers went into her pussy again and again.

"O-Oh fuck yes… H-Harder!" Bonnie groans as if Ron was actually here.

Imagined Ron did as told when his actions got rougher while he leaned down and used one hand to fondle Bonnie's right breasts and fucked Bonnie harder and faster while in reality her fingers really worked her own pussy as her juices and sperm dripped more and more until…

Bonnie moans loud as she throws her head back before climaxing on her hand.

Her juices spray from her pussy and her pussy gripped her fingers rather tightly and thanks to how strong her orgasm was… and about Ron of all people… she collapsed to her knees in the shower while her body shook from how intense the orgasm was and it was just her fingering herself.

"O-Oh fuck… T-That felt… g-good." Bonnie said as she panted but deep down… she needed more fun.

Though she did remember and realize one thing… she was fantasizing about Stoppable of all people… either Jr. didn't do enough for her or she was desperate for a good lay… either way if this was Pre-Coma Ron Bonnie doubted she would even consider him… but now with his new way of thinking to not get pushed around and with his way of somehow getting cash… well… maybe making a deal for repeat visits from Ron wouldn't hurt to much…

"Fuck… call me crazy but… wouldn't mind having repeats with Ron." Bonnie said.

After she got cleaned… after another orgasm… she texted Ron to meet her at her address and after 20 minutes of waiting in nothing but a robe, she heard a text that said Ron was at the front door and knocking was heard which caused Bonnie to walk to the front door and saw Ron there.

"I texted you 20 minutes ago, what kept you?" Bonnie asked while Ron shrugged.

"Had to take care of Hana for a bit before my parents could take her from me, watching a little sibling isn't easy especially when my little sister can do things that normal little sisters can't… long story… but lets just say that she has a lot of monkey power in her and uses it to literally run all over the walls sometimes… or crawl all over them..." Ron said when he saw the confused look on Bonnie's face and Ron showed her his phone with a pick of Hana pretty much crawling on the ceiling while Ron chased after her on the ground… looks like Rufus took the picture.

"What the?... Okay, don't know how that's possible but anyway, come in." Bonnie said as she made room for Ron to enter.

Ron pockets the phones and he entered and looked around the place.

"Nice place you got… also I left Rufus with Hana at home so that he could keep an eye on Hana and if an emergency happens he can give me a call from the house phone, so its just the two of us right now." Ron said to let Bonnie know that only he was here, no Rufus at all.

Bonnie blinked a bit after hearing that.

"I see… Well not complaining here." She said as she closes the front door before locking it.

"Now then, shall we head up to my room?" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Sure, lead the way." Ron said while he gestured for Bonnie to go ahead of him.

Bonnie nods and starts leading Ron upstairs.

Though she surprisingly teased Ron when her ass swayed a bit.

Ron blinks at that but wasn't complaining as he followed Bonnie, when he got to her room, she closed and locked the door while Ron looks around.

"Huh… your room is a lot more fashion themed then anything else… not much in cute stuff or even stuffed toys like I heard about in some women's rooms… not bad." Ron said when he looked around Bonnie's room.

"Hehe, thanks. I make sure to keep up with the latest fashion tips." Bonnie said before she unties her robe and takes it off.

Ron looked over and smirks a bit.

"Not bad… definitely not bad, wonder why Jr. would pick a life of crime or at least following his dad when he has a beauty like you at his side... then again rich people have different ways of thinking so might as well go with the flow… oh and just to remind you, don't mind if you have a hidden camera here to film this but make sure Jr. keeps his trap shut or at least warn him that if I don't break things here… well… considering Jr. is technically working as his dad's henchman… doubt I need to hold back much on breaking his limbs." Ron said when he lets that small threat to Jr. hang in the air before he starts to get undressed when he placed his vest, shirt, pants, and shoes near or on a nearby chair and Bonnie saw Ron's body and while not ripped… was oddly more toned then usual… either Ron was hitting the Gym hard recently to get some kind of muscle definition or his times tagging along with Kim helped him get this way and no one really noticed and all he had left was his underwear on which his a very large bulge which again… would explain the baggy pants… not many could hide that kind of bulge without some notice.

"Whoa… you're definitely tone well Stoppable." Bonnie said as she was actually liking the sight.

"Thanks, been training a bit after I woke from my coma… but I doubt you want to hear about that so…" Ron said before he removed his underwear and his cock was fully seen.

"Let's get this fun started… but first since I do have some manners…" Ron said before he moved toward's Bonnie and a moment later gripped her chin and before she could react, he kissed her on the lips while his remaining hand went to her waist to pull her in so he could really give her an intense kiss out of the blue.

Bonnie was greatly surprised at this bold action as she couldn't believe she was being kissed by Ron of all people.

His hand on her waist went to her ass a moment later and his grip was surprisingly strong as well, when he fondled her ass his fingers sunk into her ass cheeks a bit to tease her somewhat.

Bonnie let out a slight groan for a bit before she actually starts to melt into the kiss and starts to return it as Bonnie wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

Ron went with it and had his tongue go into Bonnie's mouth and his tongue danced around Bonnie's when he went more intense with the kiss.

Bonnie moans into the kiss as she had her tongue play with Ron's tongue before her hand actually gripped a bit of Stoppable's head hair on the back of his head.

This went on for a moment before Ron pulled away from the kiss and grins at Bonnie.

"Get on the bed and lets get you warmed up so I can show you what happens when I don't have a stall in the way." Ron teased while he lightly smacked Bonnie's ass to tease her into walking towards the bed.

Bonnie was a bit surprised at the slap but surprisingly… didn't mind before she actually gets on the bed.

Ron smirks when Bonnie didn't complain at all and waits to see what position she would get into.

Bonnie lays on her back before spreading her legs before showing Ron her holes.

Ron licks his lips before he approached and when he got on the bed, he placed his hands on Bonnie's ass and angled her so that he could lean down and lick not only her pussy, but her ass as well, good thing they were cleaned but it was still a surprise given that Ron was just a virgin recently.

Bonnie was surprised by these actions before letting out a groan or two as she felt her holes being licked.

Ron in turn keeps on eating Bonnie out before he had his tongue focus on her pussy while he teased her asshole when he rubbed the tip of his finger there and slowly pushed it inside of her ass.

Bonnie groans again from that action.

' _F-Fuck… Ron must've had some good practice or something.'_

Though Ron was no mind reader he did look amused when Bonnie was reacting well to his actions and adds a second finger to Bonnie's ass and starts to thrust it in and out of her ass while his tongue went deep into her folds again and again when he really ate her out just now.

"O-Oh fuck." Bonnie said before her hand touched Ron's head and actually petted him.

This resulted in Ron eating her out harder and fingered her ass harder and faster while her orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Bonnie moans a bit loud as she climaxed on Ron's tongue as her pussy juice sprayed out.

Ron lapped up the juices and keeps on fingering the tightening asshole to help Bonnie ride out her orgasm.

Bonnie groans as her orgasm got a bit stronger before she taps off after 15 seconds before panting a bit.

Ron pulled his head back and wiped his face with his hands.

"Damn Bonnie, either you really needed that or you are just a squirter… either way I doubt I need much more in terms of foreplay with how soaked you are right now… was my tongue and fingers that good?" Ron teased as he pulled his fingers from Bonnie's ass.

Bonnie groans a bit at first before looking at Ron.

"Y-Yeah… How'd you get that good?"

"Eh I would say natural talent but nah, one thing about most guys my age you should know about way before now… if we have a computer… there is porn… pretty good learning tool but never put it in practice until now… hopefully you can help that later by being a practice partner but for now I believe you want this to go into a hole don't you?" Ron said while he teased Bonnine when he used the juices on his hand when he wiped his face to lube his cock and stroked it a few times in front of Bonnie while his cock was iron hard.

Bonnie licked her lips a bit before looking at Ron.

"Oh yeah." She said before opening her folds.

"And this time there are no walls." She said with a smirk.

"Hehe, oh yeah." Ron said while he rubbed the head of his cock on Bonnie's folds.

"Oh and I'm hoping we could try some anal after this… I won't force it since I can be a bit on the big side from what I could find out, but you could get three of my virginities instead of two, got sucked off and got this dick in this tight pussy earlier so why not try all three?" Ron said as he kept teasing Bonnie's holes.

Bonnie groans a bit from the teasing.

"O-Okay. The pussy can be last."

Ron grins at that when he moved to have the head of his cock at Bonnie's asshole.

"Alright… better relax because this won't be an easy fit." Ron warned so Bonnie could relax.

Bonnie nods her head before she took a few deep breaths for a moment before she was fully relaxed.

That allowed Ron to slowly push his hips forward after he placed his hands next to Bonnie's head and his dick slowly forced itself into Bonnie's asshole at a slow and steady rate so Bonnie could adjust.

Bonnie was groaning as she feels the inside of her ass stretching a bit before she felt it try to match the shape of Ron's dick.

Though Ron didn't give her much leeway in adjusting when he fucked her ass hard from the start and his cock bashed into her ass again and again as time went on, Ron even leaned down and took one of Bonnie's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it hard to really help Bonnie feel good.

And it did the trick as Bonnie starts moaning and groaning from having her ass fuck as Bonnie's toes curled a bit.

"O-Oh fuck!"

Ron mentally smirks while he angles his hips so he could try and find a weak point inside of Bonnie's ass… he heard that some women were weak here and heard that certain spots that when hit could act like G-Spots… he wasn't 100% sure about that but with how Bonnie was acting, he wasn't complaining while he wondered what Bonnie thought as he fucked her harder like an animal in heat… funny given that he uses Mystical monkey power and can act like one sometimes.

' _Oh fuck do I need this! Ron maybe a former virgin but he's hitting all the right spots. Need to feel more!'_ Bonnie thought before she wrapped her legs around Ron to make him thrust deeper.

And thrust deeper he did while he keeps fucking Bonnie, however he used one hand to actually smack the side of her ass a few times to see how she would react to that.

That made Bonnie moan more as her ass tightens around Ron's cock.

"Y-Yes!"

Ron then repeats that while he fucked Bonnie harder and faster while he could feel his orgasm getting close, but he worked to fuck Bonnie harder and faster to get her to climax while he held his orgasm back as long as he could until…

Bonnie groans loudly as she tightens her hold on Ron before climaxing a bit hard.

Ron gave one good thrust to get his cock as deep as he could go and when he felt a bulge form in Bonnie's stomach and got balls deep in her, he growled and climaxed hard while he sucked harder on Bonnie's nipple while his nuts worked hard to unload as much as they could into Bonnie's ass.

Bonnie groans more as her climax got stronger while waiting for Ron to tap off.

When his orgasm stopped, he leaned back and chuckles when he saw how bloated Bonnie's stomach looked right now.

"Hehe, wow, you look like you are carrying a kid right now." Ron teased while he wiggles his cock in Bonnie's ass to mess with her.

Bonnie groans a bit before blushing brightly at the thought.

"Well keep dreaming Stoppable. But I will admit you're very fertile. Never masterbated before?"

"Oh no I have, its just I stick to the toilet or shower because as you can see… I'm very virile… better get ready to wash these sheets later or tell me where to carry you for more fun in the shower because I'm pretty sure my cock is the only thing keeping you from messing up your bed for good." Ron said while his cock did act like a stopper, some sperm dripped from Bonnie's ass when it was just barely able to do so.

Bonnie chuckled.

"I'll worry about the sheets later. Right now we have more fun to do." She said.

"Very well… may hire a cleaning crew for this since your parents will be gone for a month...just remember you were the one to give me the green light for this so don't blame me for the mess now." Ron said as he removed his cock and his sperm floods out of Bonnie's ass and her stomach slowly returned to normal over time for the next 5 or so seconds.

Bonnie shudders as she felt Ron's load leaking out of her ass before looking at Ron.

Ron smirks when he watched his load flow out of Bonnie's ass, when she was finished and returned to normal, Ron moved Bonnie onto all fours and aimed his cock at her folds and in no time, pushed himself as deep as he could go into her and really pushed up against her cervix while Ron was still iron hard after all that.

"O-Oh fuck!... Y-Your cock is so huge." Bonnie groans as her pussy hugs Ron's cock.

Ron chuckles while he shuddered from the feeling.

"Yeah well you still have a tight pussy even after what I did earlier… lets try and fix that so you'll have a hard time going back to Jr. later." Ron said with a dominating tone to his voice when he starts to thrust his hips again and his cock rammed into Bonnie's cervix again and again in no time.

Bonnie was moaning and groaning from how intense Ron was.

She wasn't even thinking about Jr. at that time as her face starts to look fucked up.

"O-Oh fuck yes Ron! G-Go deeper!" She moans.

Ron grins at that while he used one hand to grip her ass cheek tightly and thrusts harder then ever and like in Bonnie's fantasy, Ron smacks her ass much harder then ever again and again while he worked to dominate Bonnie.

Interesting enough, the hidden camera that Bonnie had was not one, but two of them and one of the angles pretty much got a picture perfect angle to show Bonnie's face while she really looked fucked up as time goes on.

"Oh fuck Ron! K-Keep fucking me like you're… t-trying to own me!" Bonnie moans with ecstasy.

"Hehe… that's right, say it to the camera if you have one in front of you, really let Jr. Know that unless he gets his act together I own these holes!, doesn't matter when or where, if I want a good time and I ask for it what will you do!?" Ron growled out in a dominating way as he fucked Bonnie harder and faster then a normal man could go.

Bonnie slightly turns her head like she was looking at something.

"I-I… give it to you. N-No matter what!" She moans.

"Hehe… good… lets give Jr. a real eyefull… where is the camera and if there are multiple ones then tell me where." Ron ordered as he continues to fuck Bonnie into submission.

As Bonnie moans loudly, she was able to show Ron by pointing one camera by her computer and another on her headboard.

"I see… might as well do the easiest way then and…." Ron said before he used some quick movement to grip Bonnie beind the hips, lift her and Ron stands at the same time and as his cock stayed in Bonnie's pussy, he lifts and lowered her as he approached the headboard where a small cute looking bear was and it had a camera eye hidden behind some see through plastic and it pretty much saw where Bonnie and Ron were connected… he then lifts and lowered Bonnie more on his cock as he fucked her.

"Hehe… better get a good look Jr. doubt you could get this close to Bonnie thanks to your dad and missing so many dates… in fact I owe you one so I'll give you this warning if you get this… you can come after me if you want but let Kim know about this and well… since you are technically a villain with a record… I doubt anyone would believe you if you claim I came to your place and broke you limbs…. Now enjoy as I claim my first bitch!" Ron growled as he fucked Bonnie hard when he thrusts his hips up as he slammed her onto his dick again and again.

That made Bonnie moan more and more before looking at the camera.

"Y-You better watch this… J-Jr…. I-I may as well… d-dump you and be… R-Ron's woman now!" She moans.

"Hehe, hear that Jr… seems you really messed up… I won't lie, may use Bonnie to help with my skills to charm the ladies and get others but considering how well things went with her going from guarded to pretty open about this… pretty sure she wouldn't mind me being able to go around with a few other ladies if it means being able to last longer so I can fuck Bonnie into a sex coma in the future!" Ron said before he growls as he fucked Bonnie harder as her orgasm gets closer and closer as time goes on.

Bonnie's face was really fucked up at the pleasure for a moment before looking at Ron.

"D-Do it Ron. Fill my womb with your… s-spunk!"

Ron really growled as he gave a few more thrusts and in no time, he actually roars when he slammed Bonnie down onto his cock and his load erupts into her womb and made it bloat in no time… good thing she took birth control but at this moment many if they could see this doubted Bonnie cared right now.

"Y-YES!... L-Look Jr… Ron is giving me his children." Bonnie moans before climaxing on Ron's cock.

It took the duo 15 or so seconds to ride out their orgasms before they tapped off and after that happened, Ron got off the bed after pulling Bonnie off his cock and moved to get the sheets off the bed.

"Well considering the fun that was, might as well finish by saything this to Jr…. again… come after me if you want but as you can see I'm a very different Stoppable now… so good luck with getting payback if you are pissed." Ron said with a grin to the camera before he found the off button to save the power on it after a moment.

He then looks at a fucked up Bonnie who was still recovering and smirks at her.

"Hehe… pretty sure you will say otherwise later so might as well keep this camera with me for a day so you can get over the pleasure high and see the proof… but did you just say give you my children?" Ron said when he used the camera next to the computer that was still recording to film Bonnie's face as Ron smirks when this would be good later in case Bonnie was just on some kind of high.

Bonnie lightly chuckled.

"Y-Yeah… I-I was too high on pleasure."

"Hehe, yeah well considering that I pretty much made it so that not many could please you unless Jr. himself is packing, why don't we make a deal… you let me see other ladies and as long as I keep pleasing you from here on out, you won't complain about things when we are alone or with other ladies, like I said might as well get experience and I'm pretty sure you want much more then this hehe." Ron said when he grins at Bonnie behind the camera.

Bonnie almost forgot what Ron said about involving more women but if she can get more from Ron…

"Damn straight I do." She said while smirking.

"Good… oh and to make it so Jr. doesn't think what just happened was just a pleasure high… you officially breaking up with him?... I'll handle the editing of the video and what not so you can clean this mess later somewhat, I'll hire a cleaning crew later to really be thorough but pretty sure you'll want to sleep after what just happened so lets just end this video with the break up… oh and while I may not be as rich as Jr… I have ways of making plenty of income… lets just say my evil side knew how to mess with gadets and what not so thanks to some messed up or broken items I took from villains in the past and repurposed them… well I'm now making 30,000 a month… 3 to 4 thousand weekly." Ron said while he smirks at Bonnie.

Bonnies was shocked after hearing that.

"Wow…" She said but shook her head.

"Doesn't matter now on who's rich or not. What I wanted was a boyfriend to actually be there for me. So even if I was high on pleasure… I actually mean it." She said.

"Hehe, I see, well doubt this will be official until I fully show the new me so let's keep this relationship a bit of a secret for now and once I show everyone I'm not the same Ron anymore, might as well make you my first official lady." Ron said as he grins fully at Bonnie as he got ready to end the recording but waits to see if she had anything else to add.

"Well I do have something to say." Bonnie said before looking at the camera.

"Sorry if you had to see this Jr. but you brought this on yourself and I finally found a man that can give me what I want. And to show how serious I am…" she said before motioning Ron to come closer.

Ron had an idea of what would happen and as he moved the camera away while he had it pointed at him, Bonnie used a hand to pull him in for a kiss after he leaned down above her head.

Bonnie moans before she wrapped her arms and legs around Ron to make the kiss intense as Bonnie gripped the back of Ron's head and wanted to make the kiss last as long as she wanted.

It took a couple minutes, but when the duo finished kissing, Bonnie had to pant for breath while Ron caught his breath after a minute.

"Hehe, pretty desperate for a good time huh?, well try and be patient, you'll be a bit sore for a day or two… besides need to edit this… anyway I'll be taking this and the bear camera so I can edit a good movie from what we did and I'll bring these back, after that we just go back to how we normally are in public but when alone… hehe, well lets just say I have a few ideas on where to have more fun if we can't go on a few dates yet… a bit reversed but pretty sure the wait will be worth it… just making sure no one can try and get in my way later down the line first." Ron said while he had a determined look on his face after he stopped the recording and went to get the bear camera.

Bonnie smirks.

"Oh I'm sure no one can stop you. But before you go, mind if I… clean your cock first?"

Ron smirks at that while he turned the computer camera back on.

"Sure, might as well give Jr. an eyeful if you get a facial as well so get on your knees and lets give him a little bonus." Ron said while his cock got iron hard again.

Bonnie smirks before she gets up and approaches Ron.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting on her knees.

She then opens her mouth and starts sucking Ron's cock after swallowing it.

Ron groans from that and as he record Bonnie sucking his cock, he smirks when she looked pretty eager to do so.

Bonnie hummed as she enjoyed the taste of Ron's cock while using her tongue to lick around before using her hand to fondle Ron's balls.

Ron moans from that and used a hand to pet Bonnie's head while he lightly thrusts his hips so that his cock would be taken deeper down her mouth.

Bonnie lightly gags a bit but didn't care as she kept sucking off Ron's cock.

It took a few minutes, but Ron was getting close with his climax.

"F-Fuck... about to blow… pick where this goes, down your throat or on your body… either way expect to get clean after this!" Ron got out as he fought to keep his orgasm back as long as he could.

Bonnie mentally smirked before she takes her mouth off of Ron's cock and grabs it before Bonnie stroke it hard as it aimed at her body.

Ron grits his teeth and a moment later he growled as he climaxed and ejaculates hard on Bonnie's body, first was her face, then her breasts, then her stomach… Ron's final shot went between her legs and hits her folds but her body was pretty much plastered with sperm from Ron's oversized cock and when he tapped off, he pants for breath as Bonnie sucked the tip a few times and licked it clean before she lets go of Ron's cock when she was finished and could give Jr. on the other end when he got this one final line when she gave a peace sign.

"Sorry Jr. but I'm his woman now." Bonnie said before she started to scoop up some cum and brought it to her mouth.

After a few scoops, Ron shut off the camera and chuckles when he moved to get dressed.

"Nice, I'll make sure the edited video gets sent to Jr. later, for now you get clean and clean this room by changing the sheets, I'll make a couple calls and hire some cleaning crew to really get the hard to get spots, they should be here in a few days… my parents will be out of town as well for three days so why not let you crash there with me while they are gone?, they will be taking Hana with them so like this place, got my home all to myself… well minus Rufus but he backs me up in a lot of things so I doubt I would have to say much for him to keep quiet." Ron said while he smirks at Bonnie as she cleaned her face off from most of the sperm.

"Hmmm, sounds good to me." Bonnie said as she lustfully grins at Ron.

"Good… see you later Bonnie, I'll make sure to treat you well later in my home after I settle things with Jr. in case he tries anything, just in case try and either stay home or stick around my neighborhood so I can protect you in case Jr. snaps or something." Ron said while he finished getting dressed and he placed another 100 on the desk as he was about to leave.

"For extra birth control, morning after pills, and condoms as well… and maybe a meal for yourself since I doubt you want a pure protein diet hehe." Ron said before he left the room while Bonnie was left with the mess and the scent of sex in the air still… going to need to open a window later.

"Hmmm, gonna be a bitch to clean." Bonnie said before smirking.

"Totally worth it. Even though Ron will hire a cleaning crew."

Time then went to a few days later with a box being delivered to the Senior Senior residence and Jr. who happened to be home, heard knocking at the door a few times and went to check to see who it was… though when he got to the door he saw only a box on the ground and it was addressed to him.

"Hm? I don't recall ordering anything?" Jr. said before he picks up the package.

When he opened it, he saw that it was a DVD addressed to him by Bonnie and… Ron?

"Huh? Ron Stoppable? Why did he and Bonnie sent me a DVD?" Jr. said with confusion before he went to put it on to see what it was about.

He went to his personal room and with a high tech computer, he put the DVD in and it automatically starts playing… though what he didn't expect was Bonnie and Ron fucking in her room and Bonnie looking so… dominated right now and while Jr. would have stopped the video, the sudden showing caused him to lose the remote from shock and he pretty much saw and heard everything… even the part with Bonnie breaking up with him and how Ron was claiming Bonnie as one of his ladies.

"W-What?... This can't be happening." Jr. said before he a moment later, he got angry.

"That Stoppable brat did this. And I heard he was dating Kim Possible. Well when I show her this they won't be before I deal with him myself."

Though Jr. did remember that warning that Ron gave and while Jr. would have thought nothing of it… he was smart enough **(Shocking right?)** to know that this was not the best plan because if this did get to Kim… well… Jr. didn't want broken arms and legs… maybe he could call Shego in for a favor… she was a powerful fighter and could take Kim sometimes…

"I'm going to need Shego's help." Jr. said before he grabbed his phone and starts calling her.

The scene then fades to black as ringing was heard on the phone and the scene fades to black as Shego picked up on her end… how this would go down would be anyones guess but right at this moment… Ron got Bonnie of all ladies as his first woman… who knows what other things Ron has in store now that he is not fully good anymore or evil… pure Grey now and smarter then ever.

* * *

**(End of chapter 1, chapter 2 will be written soon and from here on out unless there is an announcement, no Intro's or outro's.)**


	2. VS Shego

**Ron Harem checklist:**

**Bonnie (Aquired)**

**Shego**

**Yori**

**Tara**

**Vivian Porter**

**Betty Director**

**Monique**

* * *

**Jr.'s home/ Jr.'s Room/ Jr, Shego**

Jr at this time, a few hours after he called Shego, had her come to his home and right now she was watching the video with a bowl of popcorn while looking a bit impressed with this.

"Hmmm… not bad, seems Stoppable upped his game if he stole your woman from you." Shego said after she finished the movie.

Jr. frowned.

"This is unacceptable. What right did he had to steal my Bonnie?"

"Well for starters I heard you stood her up on a number of dates thanks to some of your Dad's goons eavesdropping on you so maybe she got pissed and this was payback?, I mean gotta say stoppable was packing, can't deny that, though the whole going from good to… this was out of the blue so might as well find out what is going on with him… don't want him going evil again." Shego said while muttering that last part though Jr. heard her.

"What? What do you mean again? Stoppable has never been evil… besides him stealing my woman." Jr. said.

"Well…" Shego said before she explained what happened with the Attitudenator… Ron turning into Zorpox, him being more evil then most villains and even scaring her a bit… and she finished with this.

"... Thankfully we got that guy back to normal before he could really run wild otherwise he could have taken over the world faster than any Villain that I know of… even myself… so you can get why I may take this more seriously than you." Shego said while she crossed her arms.

Jr. was a bit surprised at the story and had no idea Ron can be that skilled… when he's evil.

"I see… So what can we do?"

"Well YOU are going to do nothing for now while I see how different this Ron is, if you try anything, chances are this new Ron will break your limbs or at the very least if he is amused crack bones… not to try and downplay my strength or make myself be a coward but when those alien warriors came to earth, Ron was the one who took down the two leading fighters while Kim and I had trouble, not only that when he was this… Zorpox persona when evil, he even scared me of all people… now you get how dangerous this could be?" Shego said while she went to the computer and copied the video onto a flash drive for some reason.

Jr. pale a bit at the thought of Ron breaking his bones but was confused when Shego copied the video.

"Why make a copy?"

"Eh, something to have fun with later for personal viewing, consider it my advance to even see if this wasn't an act on top of the usual fee I'll bill you since I doubt you would just ring me up to see if your girlfriend or ex was really breaking up for you for Ron… then again with what he's packing may give him a try if he isn't annoying as his goody goody self, Drakken just isn't doing it for me anymore since he is more interested in being a CEO and using his flower power to grow plants then actually get interested in romance… just hope that fully evil side isn't in control or we are all in trouble." Shego said before she pockets the flash drive when the copy of the video was complete.

Jr. groans.

"If only father retired like Drakken my relationship with Bonnie wouldn't be in vain."

"Well given how your dad is pretty much still kicking despite his age, doubt that, anyway your fault for not putting your foot down with your dad in at least making sure the whole romance thing didn't get put in jeopardy and now you just lost this Bonnie chick to Ron of all people… food for thought in case you want to try and win her back or find a new lady, pretty sure unless you actually man up against your father, those romances will be in trouble before they get serious… food for thought before I go." Shego said while she left Jr. to his thoughts.

' _But if I go against father, he might… disinherit me. But then again I don't want my love life to be in jeopardy. I don't think I'll be able to win back Bonnie.'_ Jr. thought.

Though while Jr. dealt with his own issues on what to do since is father would be a main issue, Shego got in a personal jet she owned and was using it to fly to Middleton to see what this new Ron was like… not only that but she had another reason to go after Ron and this was just the icing on the cake more or less.

It took her a few hours to get to Middleton and when she lands, she made sure her jet was well hidden so no one would try anything stupid, and when she went to Ron's place of all things, she went around back and saw that there was a massive hanger of sorts way off the property and when she got there, she entered and she speaks up.

"Hey Ron, seems you were right in Jr. calling me." Shego said while she walked towards Ron who was working on refurbishing an old item in a new way for his own use and he chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, yeah figured as much, good thing I bought you off to not cause trouble, so how was Jr?, was he pretty bummed or was he having thoughts on what he may or may not do with his dad later in the whole villain thing?" Ron said while he kicked a chair over lightly for Shego to sit in.

Shego smirks before sitting down.

"A bit of both. He's bummed about losing that Bonnie girl, but mad at you, and now he's probably thinking of a way to be assertive. Though he's probably worried about losing the money from his dear dad."

"Yeah well if he was smart about things, could make his own business if he put enough Oomph into it, and he doesn't know I have you not only on the payroll but one of my ladies right?" Ron said while he grins at Shego after he put his tools down…. A few days passed since that time with Bonnie and thinking ahead, Ron used a connection or two that he made to get in contact with Shego… long story short which would be explained in a length flashback later… well… not only was Shego working for Ron as he worked to try and keep his new self on a low profile, but he was also his second woman… again would be explained later…

"Hehe, oh yeah. Was surprised when you called me and thought it was a trick. But proved me wrong, in more than one way." Shego said.

"Right… oh and did you stop by DNAmy's place on the way here?, heard some funny rumors going on and wanted to make sure that she wouldn't give me issues… may need to pay her a visit if she was not so welcoming to you… or did you come straight here after meeting with Jr?" Ron asked when he fiddles with the item he was working on and tossed it to Shego after a moment.

Shego blinked at the item after catching it before looking to see what the item was.

Turns out it was some kind of bracelet like item and when Shego looked curious Ron spoke up.

"Variation of the Moodulator, but instead of controlling moods, it's made to resist commands from people like DNAmy if she tries to turn you into something different and tried to give you commands, might as well pay her a visit and give her a warning to not try anything with me later since I'm about to start one of my plans." Ron said while he crossed his arms and had a serious look on his face.

"Yeah… the last thing I want is to be a mind controlled animal." Shego said before shuddering at the thought of what DNAmy would do to her.

"Right… making one for myself as well so when we get going we won't have many issues… going to need to find one of her changing rays though just in case so if we do get hit we can get turned back to normal." Ron said when he gets started on working on a resist command device.

"Good thinking." Shego said as she watches Ron for a moment.

While this went on, Shego remembered when she was called by Ron initially and how he got her to meet him...

* * *

_**Flashback/ 2 days ago/ Middleton/ Ron's workshop/ Ron** _

_Ron was busy tinkering with some things while he gave light hums, though as he was working on his latest item, the door to the hanger opened and he heard a familiar voice._

" _Yo, Stoppable." Said a female voice._

_Ron smirks when he heard that and he turned to look at a not so amused but curious looking Shego since she didn't expect all this with the workshop and Ron's new look._

" _Here for that Item I took from one of Drakken's R &D departments?... well you can take it back with no hassle, just needed you to get here so we could talk, already completed the item so should save Drakken's workers some time if that was the final product." Ron said when he glanced at a pot nearby that had solar panels on the side and some kind of lamp was over the pot that connected to the solar panels… seems it was a self charging solar potted plant pot that could be used to keep a plant healthy though it looked a bit different thanks to some changes by Ron._

" _I made a cheap covering that could be easily replaced so that the solar panels have some protection though it may hinder the energy gathering, didn't mess with the lamp design but had to fix a few loose wires that no one noticed, thing would have shorted out a few days after use." Ron said while he shaked his head and Shego really noticed the difference now… it was like part of his evil side was back again and it helped Ron with his intelligence and well…_

_Shego narrows her eyes before getting to a guarded stance._

" _Who are you really? Are you the same kid that's always around with Kim or… am I talking to the evil side of you? Because if you are… 3 times is too much."_

_Ron looks amused and he gave Shego a smirk._

" _Well… you want the scary answer that would spook even you a bit or the actual truth that is not so spooky and depend on how this talk goes, could work to benefit us both… though if you want to fight I don't mind, just remember I was able to take down those head Lowardians single handed after I used my mystical monkey powers while you and Kim were knocked aside by them… you think I can't take you single handed in self defense?, I practiced when no one was looking so I'm able to tap into this ability rather easily now." Ron said while he got a serious look on his face as a strange feeling came from Ron and seems he was using his power right now so if Shego did attack, she would regret it._

_Shego can tell Ron wasn't bluffing when she remembered that._

" _Alright… I'll listen but you better not pull some kind of trick on me."_

" _Hehe, oh no trick, just wanted to talk, first off I should explain that I was in a coma for a week if you haven't heard yet, thanks to that my eyes opened a bit on a lot of things and thanks to some inner struggle of sorts… well lets just say my evil side and my good side pretty much merged and now I'm more on the grey line of morals instead of pure good or evil… I mean would a good guy steal some prototype item from a well known CEO's R &D department without some kind of reason?" Ron said while he relaxed and he had the calm smile on his face again._

_Shego was a bit surprised at the story and though she wanted to retort, she couldn't find any faults with that logic._

" _I suppose not." She said._

" _Yup, anyway I'll get right to the point, as you can see I'm not quite as good as I used to be but I'm not flat out evil, simply put I'm hoping to hire you as either a bodyguard or some top tier help and do a few things for me, of course you would be paid well, thanks to me reconfiguring devices from evil people like the Attitudenator and other items to be more beneficial instead of harmful, I'm making quite a bit of money and thanks to some help I hired I don't have to do much besides making sure they don't double cross me… cash comes flowing in so price is no object here… and before you get the idea that I'm like Jr. or his dad, don't… unlike them I have a real goal in mind instead of trying to be a villain for fun." Ron said while rolling his eyes at the simple ways of Senior and Jr._

_Shego was surprised that Ron wants to hire someone like her to be his bodyguard._

" _And what will your precious Kim say if she finds out about this?" She said since she doubt Ron would keep a secret from her._

" _Eh, first off we are not dating anymore per say… on break right now though with how long its been we might as well be broken up… as for if she finds out, well I'll worry about it later since she hasn't found out about this yet, I'm pretty good with covering my tracks and to everyone else I'm still the lovable goof called Ron Stoppable the side kick… even if Kim hears a few things, you think she would believe it?" Ron said while he shakes his head in amusement._

_Shego raised her eyebrow for a moment._

" _Well you have a point since you were a goofball… on some occasion."_

" _Yeah but no more, simply put I'm not out for world domination or anything truly evil… personally I'm wanting to make sure I keep all villains in check so to speak so they won't cause too much damage… what do you say?, want to do the fun thing and help me pit villains against villains?" Ron said while he smirks at Shego._

_Shego was a bit surprised when she heard that but surprisingly… it did sound fun._

" _Well… would be funny to watch. As long as I'm getting paid… I'll do it but… this job better not make me do something demeaning or embarrassing."_

" _Eh, may need to tease a few villains here or there to trip them up but you would be more or less using your brains and charms to get them to let their guard down." Ron said while he smirks when he complimented Shego with the charm thing._

_Shego was a bit caught off guard by that compliment._

_Though she did chuckle._

" _Careful there. Otherwise I'll be thinking that your hitting on me."_

" _Eh then think of it like that, I already got this lady here to have fun with and she doesn't mind if I have fun with others to gain experience, if you want to find out if I'm not boasting, can invite her here so you two can have a talk if you think I'm lying and we could have some fun if you like what you hear." Ron said with a grin on his face while he pulled out his phone so he can show Shego he wasn't bluffing at all._

_Shego was a bit surprised after hearing that but she still wanted proof._

" _Alright. Call this girl over."_

_Ron nods before he gave Bonnie a text and it took her about 40 minutes to get to Ron's workshop._

" _Sorry for the wait, had to talk with those cleaners again to make sure they didn't go too overboard in moving things around." Bonnie said when she walked into the workshop and Ron shrugged._

" _No problem, things happen, had to keep a guest entertained while we were waiting for you so in case you two didn't meet officially on good terms, say hello to Shego, Drakken's former right hand from what I heard, she is doubting that you were legit so figured you could explain some things to show I'm not lying." Ron said while he points a thumb at Shego while she was busy watching a movie on a TV nearby while she was in a computer chair that could lean back a bit._

_Bonnie blinked a bit before smirking at Ron._

" _Well if she doubts you, I'll be happy to give her the big picture."_

" _Hehe, well instead of telling why not make it fun and show her if you want to make this a little kinky." Ron suggests while he and Bonnie were out of earshot._

_Bonnie grins as she rubs her hand on Ron's chest._

" _Sounds exciting."_

_Ron smirks before he looks at Shego._

" _Hey Shego, if you want to see proof I'm not pulling your leg, why not look over here if you want to see a good show that isn't a rerun… yet." Ron said while he grins at Shego while she wasn't looking at him yet._

_Shego rolls her eyes before turning her head to look at Ron before blinking in surprise at what she was seeing._

_Turns out she saw Bonnie in the room, but she then royally shocked Shego when she knelt down and unzipped Ron's pants and for a second, Shego thought Bonnie pulled out a third leg but it was in fact Ron's cock and he smirks when he saw her stare at his dick like she couldn't believe what she was seeing as Bonnie stroked the cock to full power to get things started._

' _What the?... okay he's definitely not lying but seriously?! He's packing that big trunk in there?!' Shego thought as she couldn't believe it._

_Ron shuddered from the handjob but smirks when he saw her staring._

" _What's the matter Shego?, never seen a cock like mine before?, pretty sure you would be used to freakish things if Drakken used his plant powers in rather kinky ways." Ron teased while he pets Bonnie's head after she starts to lick the side of his cock a few times._

_Bonnie smirks as she keeps licking Ron's cock._

_Shego was able to shake her head,_

" _Please, Drakken doesn't know the true meaning of kinky."_

" _Hehe, shame, with a body like yours I am shocked Drakken didn't do more with you, you look like you could use a good fuck if Drakken didn't satisfy you… hehe… well considering I stole Bonnie here from Jr… why not try and steal you away from Drakken or are you two even still dating or what?" Ron said while he smirks at Shego as Bonnie licked the tip of Ron's cock._

_Shego scoffed._

" _As if, Drakken is too focus on his place as CEO to your favorite taco place."_

" _I see… well if you are not interested in any fun I'll just send you some cash later if you can leave your phone number so I can get in contact with you later for details… I would escort you out but as you can see…" Ron said when he looks at Bonnie when she moved to take Ron's cock into her mouth and Shego saw her struggle a bit to do so but when she got it partly into her mouth she starts to bob her head on his cock and stroked the rest off._

_Shego was surprised to see Bonnie do that and though she never gave Ron a single thought, the green plasma user hadn't had fun in a while so…_

" _I don't think so, you called me here and then you were bragging about… this. So I'll stay."_

" _Alright… though as a viewer or you joining in?" Ron asked while he looks amused._

_Shego rolled her eyes._

" _I'll join since you said you needed 'more' experience." She said with her arms crossed._

" _Alright, why not get a close look then so you can see if my cock is legit real or not." Ron said while he unbuttoned his pants and his pants fell to the ground._

" _Alright, I will." Shego said before she got close to the duo as Bonnie continues to please Ron's cock._

_When Shego got close enough… she could see how massive Ron was while Bonnie worked to suck his cock like she was in a pleasure induced trance of sorts… not literally a trance but she was so turned on right now that she worked to suck Ron's cock with some serious Gusto while Shego knelt next to Bonnie so she could get a pretty close look._

' _Crap… he really is hung. More hung than Drakken was.' Shego thought as she continues to look._

_A couple minutes pass with Ron slowly getting close and Bonnie could feel that so she bobbed her head more on Ron's cock and made sure to stroke him off harder while he gripped his table with great finger strength to keep himself from falling._

_Shego saw what was happening as Bonnie bobs her head faster and harder so she can make Ron climax before Bonnie uses her tongue to roughly lick the tip._

_This finally set Ron off and he growled deeply when he came hard in Bonnie's mouth with great force, overflowing her mouth in no time while she struggles to drink the sperm._

_Shego saw how puffy Bonnie's cheeks were before Bonnie tries to drink down Ron's load._

_When Ron tapped off, the front of Bonnie's outfit was pretty much ruined… thankfully it was a throwaway type outfit that one could but for a few bucks and Ron got plenty in stock so Bonnie could get an outfit later._

_Bonnie uses this time to swallow the rest of Ron's cum before Bonnie uses her mouth to clean Ron's cock._

_It took her a minute to do so and when she finished, Ron's cock was clean and still iron hard after the load he unleashed… he then grins at Bonnie when she starts to remove the outfit while not caring if Shego saw her body._

_Shego was again surprised by this as she sees Ron's cock again before Bonnie was completely nude in front of Ron and Shego._

_Ron licks his lips before he removed his shirt and boots which allowed him to remove his pants from his legs, all in all the two were naked in front of Shego and Ron looks at Shego._

" _You know, if you want to join in, better get rid of the outfit unless you just want to watch if you are nervous." Ron teased when he messed with Shego a bit._

_Shego, who is as surprised in seeing Ron with a bit of muscles, felt her eye twitch a bit after hearing it._

" _I'll show you." She said before she actually starts to get undressed._

_Ron and Bonnie smirk when they watched as the older woman gets undressed, they saw that Shego was well stacked and sexy as hell with her having D Cup breasts, wide hips, and had a toned body that put Bonnie to shame in the fit department since unlike Bonnie, Shego worked to train her ass off to be pretty powerful in her own right._

_Bonnie felt jealous when she saw Shego's body._

' _Damn… her body's more toned than mine.' She thought._

_Though while Ron smirks when he saw Shego, he noticed Bonnie looking at Shego with some envy._

" _Hehe, hey don't worry Bonnie, even if Shego is tougher, you'll always be number one in flexibility." Ron said when he remembered a couple positions that he had Bonnie in for their fun times._

_That seemed to help make Bonnie feel better._

" _You're right about that." She said with a smirk._

" _Yup, still we should focus on the fun now instead of talking and since Shego is our guest here… why not let her lead this round on what she wants to do." Ron said when he grins at Shego to see what she wanted to do._

_Bonnie looks at Shego as well as Shego smirks._

" _Well first things first…" She said before a moment later, she was giving Ron a titty fuck as she used her breasts to stroke Ron's cock._

_Ron groans from that when he was caught off guard with the surprise tit fuck._

_Shego chuckles at that reaction._

" _Didn't see that coming huh?" She said as she continues to move her breasts up and down._

_Ron groans from that and smirks at Shego._

" _Well… of all things to expect, didn't expect to get a tit fuck of all things from the great Shego of all people, kind of a kinky fantasy that came to life so lets just say this is a turn on." Ron said while he made sure to keep himself under control so he wouldn't blow anytime soon._

_Shego smirks a bit._

" _Good." She said before she sticks out her tongue and starts licking the head of Ron's cock whenever it appears._

_Ron shuddered from that and pets Shego on the head when he liked what he saw as he watched as Shego work his cock good between her breasts._

_As Shego continues her work, Bonnie got a bit mischievous before she got close to Ron and cupped his cheeks before smashing her lips on his._

_Luckily for him, Bonnie's mouth was clean earlier thanks to a nearby wet towel being used._

_Ron, though surprised, returned the kiss while he used a hand to grip Bonnie's ass and teased her ass a bit when he touched her asshole and slowly prods it._

_Bonnie groans as she made out with Ron before sliding her tongue in his mouth and started a tongue war._

_This went on for a bit with Ron making out with her before he slipped his finger into her ass and fingers it while he felt his cock throb slowly over time._

_As Bonnie groans again, Shego felt Ron's cock twitching which caused the green plasma user to double her efforts as her tongue roughly licks the tip a few times._

_A moment later, Ron muffly groans when he came on Shego's face hard with great force and he kissed Bonnie harder as a result when he really wanted to kiss her._

_Shego was surprised at how much cum Ron let out before she tries to drink down his load._

_Bonnie moan as she made sure to kiss Ron a little longer as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Bonnie's tongue rubbed Stoppable's tongue more._

_When Ron tapped off, he pants for breath and pulled away from the kiss while he and Bonnie look at Shego to see how she was doing while most of Ron's sperm plastered her face._

_Shego was able to finish drinking down Ron's load before pulling her mouth off of Ron's cock._

" _F-Fuck… you sure cum… a-a lot." She said as Bonnie chuckled._

" _You have no idea." She said._

" _Hehe… yeah why don't we let you get cleaned for a moment before we get to the fun part when I eat you out, can't say I can't return the favor." Ron said when he grins at Shego._

_Shego smirked._

" _You got that right." She said as Bonnie hands her a towel._

_Once she was cleaned up, Ron moved some things off a nearby table and Bonnie moved to sit in a nearby chair so she could watch the show before her while Ron looks at Shego._

" _So Shego, want to lay on the table or have your legs hang off it while you lay facedown?, or want me to lay on it so we can 69 one another?" Ron said while he had a hand on the table._

_Some of the suggestions were tempting to Shego._

" _Hmmm, let's go with… 69." She said while grinning._

_Ron shrugged and a moment later, with Ron on his back on the table, he held Shego's ass while she was sucking his cock and stroking him off while Ron made sure to really eat her out and fondles her ass to tease her._

_Shego was a bit surprised and impressed by Ron's skills as she made sure to please Ron's cock by using her best blowjob technique while using one hand to fondle and massage Ron's balls._

_This caused Ron to groan and used a finger to finger Shego's pussy while the other went to finger her ass._

_Shego groans from these actions but made sure to not be outdone while Bonnie watched as she slowly fingers her pussy a bit._

_It took a few minutes but Ron, already fired a few shots earlier, was able to outlast Shego when he keeps teasing her holes and focused on pleasing her more and more until…_

_Shego's eyes widened before she groans a bit loud and climaxed on Ron's face._

_Ron had his eyes closed while he fingers Shego's tightening holes and waits for her to ride out her orgasm._

_Shego's climax got a bit strong thanks to that action for about 15 seconds before tapping off._

_Once that happened, Ron pulled his fingers out of Shego's ass and pussy._

" _Hehe, first orgasms always the quickest, got to hate that and love it at the same time." Ron said while he pats Shego's ass a few times._

_Shego takes her mouth off of Ron's cock for a moment._

" _N-No kidding." She said before she went back to sucking off Ron's cock again to make him climax._

_Though Ron smirks when he suddenly pushed Shego off of him and he moved to get on top of her while he held her legs apart._

" _Pretty sure we got enough foreplay out of the way… why not get to the good part." Ron said while he teased Shego when he rubbed the head of his cock on Shego's folds._

_Shego was a bit surprised at the push before smirking at Ron._

" _Alright then. Give me your best shot." She said._

_Ron gave a smirk of his own before he forced his cock into Shego's tight folds and Bonnie watched as he got pretty deep into the green plasma based woman and Ron hit her cervix a moment later to show how far he went._

_Shego was a bit surprised when she felt how far Ron's cock was in her pussy as Shego groans._

" _F-Fuck!... Your cock huge!" Shego groans as she feels the insides of her pussy stretching._

_"Hehe… all the better to fuck you with!" Ron said before he thrusts his hips and his cock starts to barrage Shego's cervix again and again as Ron fucked her pussy without restraint._

_Shego groans a few times as she feels Ron's cock roughly going in and out of her pussy._

_Ron grits his teeth while he worked to fuck Shego harder, he moved his hands to her breasts and fondles them and his fingers sink into the soft but firm flesh a bit but he was gentle enough to not harm her._

_Shego groans from that action as she feels her breasts being squeezed which caused her toes to curl a bit._

_While this went on, Bonnie looks on as Ron fucked Shego harder and faster as time goes on and even rocked the table he and Shego were on with how rough he was getting._

' _Damn this is getting hot.' Bonnie thought as she was feeling turned on before seeing Shego wrapping her legs around Ron to make him go deeper._

_And deeper he went as a result and as he fucked Shego… he surprised her when he leaned down and smashed his lips onto Shego's and really made out with her while his cock threatened to bust into Shego's womb._

_Though Shego was shocked, she moaned loudly from how good the pleasure was before she flat out returns the kiss after wrapping her arms around Ron._

_Ron keeps his actions up and as he fucked Shego, his orgasm slowly approached and he could feel Shego's orgasm getting closer as time went on and fucked her harder and faster while he fights to hold back his orgasm until…_

_Shego tightens her hold on Ron as she groans a bit loudly in his mouth before Shego climaxed a bit hard on Ron's cock._

_Ron growled like an animal and a moment later he climaxed hard in Shego's womb after his cock bashed through her cervix and the warm feeling from Ron's sperm filled her up in no time._

_Bonnie licked her lips when she watched Ron climax as Shego's orgasm got stronger as she waits for Ron to tap off._

_When he did tap off with a groan, he leaned back and Shego's womb looked pretty bloated with how full she looked… similar to Bonnie she looked a few months pregnant._

_Shego panted a bit._

" _F-Fuck… You really… c-came a lot." She said as she blushes._

_"Yeah well I heard that a lot from Bonnie here, good thing there are plenty of birth control pills." Ron teased while he pats Shego's womb a few times to tease her before he pulled his hips back and his cock was pulled free and his sperm flowed from Shego's pussy._

_Shego groans when she felt that before shuddering as she can feel Ron's load leaking out from her pussy._

_Ron chuckled before he got off the table._

_"So… want to continue or we end this here?, Pretty sure Bonnie doesn't mind getting it up the ass so…" Ron said while he sounded like Shego wanted to stop after getting fucked like that… was Ron messing with her?_

_Shego looks at Ron._

" _Are you kidding me? I haven't had fun in a while. We are gonna keep going." She said with a determined look._

_"Alright… get on all fours on the floor or have your legs hang off the table so we can continue." Ron said while he licked his lips when he looks at Shego's ass._

_Shego smirked before she had her legs hang off on the table as her ass was exposed to Ron._

_Ron approached Shego and teased her when he gripped her ass cheeks and fondles them a bit and smacked them a couple times to see how she would react._

_Shego likely groans before looking at Ron._

" _Hey, quit with the teasing and start fucking me."_

_"Sorry, your ass just looked too good and couldn't resist a tease." Ron said while he aimed his cock at Shego's ass and a moment later slowly forced his cock into Shego's tight ass._

_Shego groans a bit as she light grinds her teeth when she can feel the insides of her ass stretching._

_Ron takes a couple times to stop and let her adjust, unlike Shego's pussy, her ass was much tighter and he didn't want to harm a ass as sweet as this so he made sure to let her adjust as he got deeper._

_Shego made sure to adjust before letting Ron know to continue._

_Ron nods his head and after a few more times with him getting deeper, he got 10 inches in Shego's ass and starts to fuck her pretty hard from the get go._

" _Oh fuck!... Oh fuck!" Shego groans as she can feel Ron's cock going in and out of her asshole._

_Ron grins before he used a hand to smack Shego's ass hard while he fucked it and as this went on, Bonnie who was watching after she found a flashlight…_

_Bonnie was grunting as she used the end of the flashlight as a dildo of sorts as she lightly thrusts it in and out of her pussy with one hand, while using the other to play with her breast._

_As this went on, all three people pretty much had the time of their lives right this moment and Ron keeps on fucking Shego's ass while each thrust made her toned ass ripple with each thrust._

" _Oh fuck yes! That's the spot!" Shego groans as her toes curled a few times._

_Ron grins more before he full on smacked Shego's ass hard enough to cause it to get a bit red with each smack._

_Shego groans and moans from that action before looking at Ron with a grin._

" _C-Come on Stoppable… R-Really get in there!" She groans._

_Ron had no complaints with that command and gripped Shego's hips and with some monkey power boosting his strength, he really fucked away at Shego and this was too much for the table and two of the legs broke which caused Shego's upper body to aim at the floor somewhat, but thanks to Ron holding her hips, and her legs hanging to the ground, all Shego could do right now was moan, groan, and get a fucked up look on her face as Ron adapts and continues to fuck her ass without mercy… in fact Bonnie who was watching was both turned on and a bit scared with how rough Ron was going… made her feel a bit like a virgin again when Ron pretty much gave a new meaning to hardcore fucking._

' _W-Whoa… it's like he's really an animal.' Bonnie thought as she can hear Shego moan._

" _M-More!" She moans as her face starts to look more fucked up as her tongue was sticking out._

_Ron now looked positively feral and he was rutting with Shego like he was claiming her ass for his own use and continued to fuck Shego harder and faster until…_

_Shego moans very loudly in ecstasy as her ass tightens on Ron's cock before climaxing hard on it._

_Ron this time pushed his cock balls deep and with a surprising monkey like shriek, he came hard in Shego's ass with such force that not only did the table break fully when it was technically on its last legs, but Shego's stomach bloated more then last time and to Bonnie's shock… Shego starts to cough up some sperm after getting a funny look on her face while Ron held Shego's hips tightly to keep his cock inside of Shego as he rode out his orgasm._

' _What the fuck?!... He never came that hard inside of me.' Bonnie thought while feeling a bit worried for Shego._

_As Shego coughed up a bit more sperm, Ron tapped off with a deep groan and pants for breath while he shuddered as he waits for his body to recover while Shego at the same time…_

_Shego, after tapping off, was able to cough out that last bit of cum before trying to catch her breath._

_While that happened, Ron pulled his cock from Shego's ass and his load leaked from her and Ron looks amused as Shego's stomach slowly deflates from the sperm flowed from her ass thanks to gravity making Shego's ass lower a bit and Shego was resting on the fallen table and her body shook a few times from mini orgasms._

" _F-Fuck…" Shego said as she was very pleased._

_Ron chuckles after he recovered and just looks more amused then irritated at the mess._

" _Well Shego, not sure if you can hear me but we could make a deal… 30% off your usual hiring fee and I'll make sure to please you like this whenever you want, though if you can't hear me after what we just did might as well talk to you later after you wake up… this was my first time using Mystical monkey power during the act… I must say not bad… could try that with Bonnie later if she leveled up a bit with some training… if you were knocked down like this then pretty sure Bonnie would have serious trouble if I went all out hehe." Ron said while he smirks at Shego._

_Bonnie jolts when she heard that even though she will need some serious training._

_Shego, after panting, was able to speak up._

" _D-Deal."_

" _Hehe great, and if you want to make a secondary deal with Bonnie's permission, mind training her?... either for free with good times with me all access 24/7, or with a fee payed by me but you would have to make an appointment, I know you don't work for free but since I'm already hiring you, can't blame me for trying to save cash when possible." Ron said when he looks amused as he used a remote nearby to bring a bed out of a nearby wall so Shego could rest for now._

_Shego noticed the bed before looking at Ron._

" _T-The… first… o-one."_

" _Great… might as well consider you one of my ladies if that's the case, but since I'm still working on getting my own thing going we will need to keep this on the downlow so if anyone sees you and I in public try and pretend to be barely tolerable of me… can't let people get suspicious until I show the world the new and improved me hehe." Ron said before he chuckles darkly but not Zorpox levels of dark while he placed Shego on the bed and stands up to stretch._

" _No problem there." Shego said._

" _Great, you can pass out now." Ron said while he looks amused at how tired Shego was, seems like it was a long time since she was fucked like this._

_Shego didn't respond this time as she flat out lays down on the bed and closed her eyes before hearing light snoring._

_Ron smirks before he looks at Bonnie._

" _So Bonnie, want to get trained by Shego?, should be a good bonding experience so you two can get along and while I may not be a fan of this, you and Shego would get along since you and Shego don't get along with Kim." Ron said while he shrugged his shoulders._

_Bonnie was a bit weary of Shego._

" _Well… despite what I remember hearing about her, I guess I can tolerate learning from her since I need to get better so I can handle your… monkey strength." She said as she blushes while looking at Ron's bod._

_Ron looks amused while he went to another remote and summoned a small cleaning robot that would clean up the mess._

" _Well until then I can hold back on the monkey power, but for now, why don't we head to your place after I get dressed and we can have more fun there while this bot here works to clean up the destroyed table and the fluids on the ground?" Ron said as he got dressed and passed Bonnie her own outfit._

_Bonnie smirks before she gets her outfit and quickly gets dressed til she was fully clothed._

_The scene then went back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Ron's workshop/ Ron, Shego**

Ron looks amused when Shego had a blush on her face when Ron could guess what she was thinking.

"Remembering the fun meeting we had here?" Ron teased while he went back to fiddle with one of his gadgets.

Shego blinked a bit before shaking her head.

"Maybe I am… or maybe I wasn't. Though I will admit that you were surprising."

"Was that before or after I placed you on a bed to rest after we broke that table?... though speaking of things, how is Bonnie's training going?, been a few days so how is her potential in getting trained by a woman of your level?" Ron asked since Bonnie, though agile, was not to Kim or Shego's level of battle power.

"Hmmm, it's a slow in progress but she's getting there. Sooner or later, she be on the same level as your partner." Shego said.

"Hehe, you talking about you or Kim?, been working less and less with her lately and while she is a bit confused or concerned, I made sure she won't suspect much, thanks to you giving intel on a lot of other villains, we can keep them at one another's throats while we work to get my own base… hmmm… hey Shego, think a floating skybase would be a good idea or would that be too cliche?" Ron asked while he looks curious.

Shego blinked a bit.

"Hmmm… could work. Though how would you keep it floating? And what if something went wrong?"

"Well first off unlike Drakken in the past I wouldn't install a self destruct… pretty sure that would solve most technical issues down the line… as for keeping it floating… hmmm… I have a few ideas… some mystical, some technical… maybe both to save on the electrical bills… either way its still a work in progress." Ron said while his brain was working a mile a minute on how to keep it floating.

"You sure that's safe to combine? When have you ever heard of Mystical and Technical stuff put together?" Shego said.

"Well first off I doubt I would ever go as bad as Monkey Fist when he woke the Yono and got turned into stone… he went way too deep and got what was coming to him… as for tech I wouldn't even think of going DNAmy's level and mix fantasy with technology and make mutant creatures for myself… as for mystical and technological… compared to most fights we had, isn't that kind of combo rare?" Ron said when he tried to remember some times when tech and mystical powers normally clashed and… well… most times it was just pure tech to deal with.

Shego was thoughtful for a bit.

"Well you got me there."

"Yeah… best I would use is try and find some kind of mystical power generator and use it to power some kind of floating device and put a security system around the core and hover units so they won't break down or get broken by people who would have suicidal thoughts if they wanted to try and take me down… don't worry Shego, if you remember Zorpox, you would know that side of me wouldn't just half ass things like Drakken would back then, pretty sure once I get the ball rolling on a plan, unless something serious happens that would change how things go, I would pretty much go 100% into this plan." Ron said while he grins at his green themed lady.

Shego shrugged after hearing that.

"Good enough for me. So you need me to get something?"

"Hmmm… yeah, bring your jet here, might as well pay DNAmy a visit if you haven't visited her yet, might as well make sure to get certain enemies and allies on our side and while I don't want DNAmy of all people… her creations could be pretty deadly if we don't play our cards right so might as well try and get the winning hand in our hand more or less before anyone else does." Ron said when he got a second anti-control bracelet equipped after he put it on.

"Hmmm, alright but if that bitch tries something, I'm gonna be beyond pissed." Shego said as she went to get her jet.

"Hehe, yeah well if we do get hit, wouldn't complaining much if you get turned into a sexy cat girl or Dog girl or something, pretty sure you would look adorable… knowing DNAmy though she would turn me into some kind of monkey or something to mess with me." Ron said while he smiles at Shego when he followed her.

Shego blushes a bit before smirking at Ron.

"Well better be careful. Female cats would get… frisky." She said.

"Eh I'll be waiting for it then, I'll grab a few more items and wait for you at the park." Ron said before he walked by Shego but not before he gave her a sneak kiss on the lips before he walked away from her.

Shego was a bit caught off guard by that action which caused her to blush a bit before smirking as she gotten used to that before getting the plane ready.

About half an hour later with Shego refueling and Ron having a bag full of cuddle buddies of all things… most likely a peace offering so DNAmy wouldn't attack the duo, she and Ron were on their way to DNAmy's latest base though Ron did make a bit of small talk.

"So Shego… how is Drakken lately?, pretty sure you would keep an eye on him just in case but is he still the CEO and is he still a bit plant crazed like I heard?" Ron asked while he placed the bag of cuddle buddies on the floor of the jet so he could sit normally.

"Oh yeah. There were times I thought he would go back to trying to think of a evil scheme but nope. He's comfortable where he's at." Shego said.

"I see… miss him at all or you pretty happy as is now?, may not be full good anymore but I'm not full on evil." Ron said while he points out he still has the capacity to care.

Shego sighs.

"I won't lie, I do miss it but I'm actually happy with the new job now."

"I see… well you should know that you won't have to stick around… I maybe able to offer a good time either in the bedroom or with a thrilling adventure or two, but well… I may not be able to do both in the future, either by age or by circumstance, unlike you I'm technically neither good or bad now so I have no idea how well we can mesh given how you want to take over the world and stuff… I mean let me ask, why take over the world?... honestly it would seem like a headache to me given you have to pretty much deal with lots of headaches and other things." Ron said while he rests in his seat.

Shego shrugged.

"To be honest… I just like doing evil stuff. Brings me excitement."

"Well I'm not going to try and give good points on being good since I'm not fully good anymore, but I just want to say being evil 24/7 maybe tiring given how your life went, why not try and ease up and try and go along the middleground like me more or less?, you don't have to do good acts but let me ask, is working for guys like Drakken and others in the past on the evil side fun when you were number 2?, I mean after what you went through with your family I can't blame you for not wanting to do good again, but there has to be a way to give you a thrill yet not cause total anarchy… I mean aside from being evil, what good would taking over the world accomplish aside from being boring?... I mean think about it, you take over the world… then what?... you would be pretty much take people like Kim out and while I don't like that kind of example… I mean if you take people like Kim out what will keep you amused?" Ron asked while he leaned forward and placed his arms on Shego's headrest and looked down at her thanks to the angle.

Shego was thoughtful.

"Good point. Kim was the only one I can fight against. And besides being bad… having a good time in the bedroom gives me thrill." She said as she smirks at Ron.

Ron chuckles while he got a serious look on his face.

"Well how about a deal… not saying you give up evil acts, but… if I can give you the thrills you want in and out of the bedroom… how about work for me full time… not saying you wouldn't get paid, but compared to your past employers, would I make a bad one?... well… morally speaking I would be a bad employer but thats only because I'm not full on evil… point is I have a plan and while its not world domination… well… hows this for a plan… simply put we do things to cause havoc not between normal people which would be boring… but between villains so they won't cause so much damage around the world?... sounds… eh when I put it like that but just think of how amusing it would be on putting people like Dementor and his goons against someone like say… DNAmy in the future if she gives us trouble?" Ron said while he had a evil grin on his face.

Shego blinked a bit after hearing that but… it did sound interesting and funny.

"Interesting and you may not be evil but… I could do worse so… you have a deal." She said.

"Great, we can celebrate after we get back… for now we got a psychotic woman with a chimera fetish to try and get on our side and keep her under our thumb so she won't cause trouble." Ron said while he leaned back in his seat and as he did so, the jet shot forward with more speed.

Once Shego got herself and Ron at a safe spot to land, she and Ron were walking towards DNAmy's latest hidden base, this one was more or less hidden underground and the entryway was a large boulder.

Once Shego approached the Boulder, she found a hidden keypad and used it to ring up DNAmy and a moment later a camera and microphone appeared while on the keypad a screen was seen which showed DNAmy was answering the call and when she saw Shego, she seemed pretty happy… though when she saw Ron… she got royally confused.

" _ **Well this is an interesting surprise. Shego and Ron Stoppable? Standing side by side?"**_ DNAmy said.

"Eh its a long story, before you try and sick your Chimera goons against us… truce for now so we can talk?... got a peace offering… some cuddle buddies and one of them is a rare limited edition version not normally gotten on shelves." Ron said when he held the bag of cuddle buddies.

DNAmy blinked when she heard that and she knew that she can't resist cuddle buddies. Especially a rare one.

" _ **Okay. You have my attention."**_ She said.

"Right… mind if we come in first?, would be a shame if we have to leave if these cuddle buddies are not to your liking." Ron said when he pulled out an adorable cuddle buddy that looked like a mix between an adorable rabbit and a panda giving it a cuddly look.

DNAmy wanted to squeal when she saw how adorable that cuddle buddy was before she hit a few buttons and a moment later, the door opens up in front of Ron and Shego.

" _ **Please come in."**_

Ron smirks when he placed the cuddle buddy in the bag and he and Shego enter the hidden base and a moment later the door closed.

A moment later Ron and Shego were in a large entryway and DNAmy herself came out of nowhere so she could get the bag from Ron though he oddly enough moved out of the way for some reason to keep her from getting the bag.

"H-Hey?... Give me the bag." DNAmy said.

"Oh I'll give them to you… on the way out… how do I know you won't try and use some henchmen to ambush us and try and turn Shego and I into your minions?... pretty sure you at least got some kind of note from Shego on the new me and how I'm not full good anymore… you could try and take the bag by force but wouldn't that put your precious cuddle buddies in danger?... especially this rarely made limited edition one?... you may love it more since it has a defect that gives it an additional trait more then the usual cuddle buddy." Ron said while he keeps dodging DNAmy as he explained why he was holding onto the bag… for now.

Shego smirks when she thought this scenario was funny before DNAmy stopped trying to grab the bag.

"Okay okay. I'll listen."

"Good, here is one buddy to help calm you down." Ron said when he passed DNAmy one of the cuddle buddies and it was a Turtle with Lobster claw instead of usual turtle limbs.

DNAmy smiles at the toy before she hugs it and rubs her cheek on it.

The sight alone made Shego sweatdrop.

' _She needs to get laid.'_ She thought.

After a minute of waiting for her to calm down, Ron clears his throat to get her attention when she went a bit into cuddle buddy land just now.

DNAmy was able to calm down before she looks at Ron and Shego.

"Alright. So what is it that you two want to speak to me about?" She said.

"Eh, mainly me more or less, got a room we can sit in and talk?, I'll give another Cuddle buddy if you give us a tour of your lab on the way." Ron said while he teased DNAmy when he wiggles the bag of cuddle buddies around a bit to tempt DNAmy a bit.

DNAmy was cautious but… she wanted those cuddle buddies.

"Okay. Follow me." She said as she gestures the duo to follow her.

Ron smirks when he heard that and he and Shego followed DNAmy through her base, she had a number of people turned into her chimera guards from what Ron could see and many looked pretty powerful… granted he and Shego could fight their way out but it would be a pretty tough fight given how varied and unique each chimera goon looked.

Then there was DNAmy's lab, this place was more or less tech central which did cause Ron to think of where DNAmy could get the funding for this tech from, she was a well known supervillain so he doubted she could get the cash from a simple robbery or two.

Finally there was holding cells for many people and DNAmy explained that they were trespassers, people who mocked her, or test subjects for new Chimera goons.

When the group got to a sitting room that DNAmy had to relax, Ron passed her a cuddle buddy that was a Chicken with a fish tail instead of legs.

DNAmy felt happy with this cuddle buddy before looking at the duo.

"So, hopefully the tour of my lab was satisfying."

"Indeed, pretty informative… right Shego?" Ron said while he looks at her with a smile to not get DNAmy on guard, though Shego, knowing this new Ron for a few days knew that he was giving her a serious look… given the guards, the captives, and the tech, if DNAmy was used right or if she took things more seriously, she would be a force of nature in her own right so they had to play this meeting carefully to keep things in their favor.

"Yeah. It was a nice tour." Shego said making DNAmy smile.

"Wonderful to hear."

A moment later, the three were sitting in some chairs as the trio talk.

"So DNAmy, can I call you Amy?, I came here with Shego to back me in case things go… south... because I want to try and make a deal with you… simply put I'm planning on ditching the whole heroic thing soon somewhat and I want to make sure that a… powerful woman such as yourself is not my enemy… I mean with your brain and Chimera army, if you wanted to take over the world it would be a pretty simple matter if you were given enough time without interruptions to build the army of yours… I'm not a hero anymore but I'm not going full on villain either so this talk is more like a matter of I scratch your back you scratch mine so to speak… I mean I know you don't have any plans as far as I know but given that just like me, people change so can't be too careful right?" Ron said while he gave DNAmy a calm smile.

DNAmy blinks in surprise when she heard this.

"Interesting… and what about your girlfriend Kim?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head at that question.

"Eh, we are kinda on break… pretty sure broken up, bit of a long story and I doubt you want to hear a sad story right?" Ron said while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I see… sorry to hear that. If you want my opinion, she made a dumb mistake." DNAmy said.

"Hehe, thanks, though given what I have planned, wouldn't blame her for officially breaking up with me and stuff… anyway what I have in mind is pretty simple… a two fold kind of deal so to speak… first off lend me a few of your Chimera goons if I send word as henchmen of sorts, and I'll make sure to fund any research you want as long as it's not too pricey, still gaining traction in getting cash and I only make so much per month thanks to patents on the remade items I reconfigured legally and what not." Ron said while he grins at DNAmy while he went over the first part of the deal.

DNAmy was thoughtful for a moment and didn't think this deal was bad.

"Sounds doable."

"Great… though this second one maybe a bit… trouble even for someone with your brain and talent but should be worth it in the end since this could help make it so your talents as a gene splicer will be accepted in the world and no one would call you insane anymore…. Simply put I am hoping to use your skills to see if you can make a certain… transformation for me that I can go into at will and back unlike the forms that the Chimera goons that you have that require a ray to do so… you see I'm no idiot… at least not anymore, I know if push comes to shove some people could overpower me and in cases like that I'm hoping to have a ace up my sleeve just in case… you could think of it as a new experiment and I'm the guinea pig in case you have any plans for that kind of work." Ron said much to Shego's shock since he never talk about this part at all.

DNAmy was shocked as well.

"R-Really?... you would ask me to change you?"

"Well as long as I have the added benefit of being able to change back to human form at will or close to it, that's a yes, you see I have my reasons and you can say having a transformation would be a good hidden card to play… I mean many final bosses in games have a final form for a reason right?" Ron said when he used some game analogy for a moment.

DNAmy was thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright. It's never been done but… I will give it my best."

"Great, here are the rest of the cuddle buddies and Shego and I can see ourselves out, here is my number so once you figured out how to let one change back at will and what not and work out the bugs, give me a call." Ron said as he wrote down his number and passed it to DNAmy while he passed the bag full of cuddle buddies to her.

DNAmy felt excited.

"I promise not to disappoint, Ron."

"Great, I'll tell you the DNA I want added to mine after you get that kind of transformation process worked out, even if its just one or two, maybe three mixes max… but one would be good more or less… anyway unless you need us for something, Shego and I are going, it was nice to speak to you in a civil manner Amy." Ron said while he held a hand out for DNAmy to shake.

DNAmy may have blushed after hearing Ron call her Amy before taking his hand and shake it.

After the duo shakes their hands, Ron and Shego left the hidden base though Shego gave Ron a curious look when she wanted to know about that whole transformation business when she and Ron got in the jet.

Once the duo were inside, Shego turns to Ron.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?, the whole transformation thing?... well seemed like an interesting thing to consider and I did say it would be good to have a hidden ace in the hole so to speak." Ron said while he sat in his seat.

"Maybe… but think she'll be able to do it?" Shego said.

"Eh knowing her she will try her best to do so, knowing how obsessed she is with her work, I would be surprised if she did fail, worst case scenario is that I get stuck in a transformation, best case I get what I want and no one would be the wiser." Ron said while Shego got the Jet warmed up and ready for takeoff.

"We'll hope you know what you're doing. Hate to lose an employer." Shego said before she had the jet take off.

"Hehe, you sure its not just that and you may lose a good lay?" Ron teased as Shego had the Jet take off into the air.

Shego may have blushed but chuckled nonetheless.

"Perhaps… then again… we still got some time to celebrate."

"Yeah, once we get back to my workshop we can celebrate a job well done today, I'll make sure your usual fee is sent to you later after we have our fun." Ron teased again while he had his hands behind his head.

"Hehe, that's good to hear." Shego said as she plots course for Ron's workshop while feeling excited for the fun they're gonna have.

The scene then fades to black for now as Shego's jet fades from view.

* * *

**(Chapter 2 down, 12 to go, chapter 3 will be soon.)**


	3. VS Yori

**Ron Harem checklist:**

**Bonnie (Aquired)**

**Shego (Aquired… so to speak)**

**Yori**

**Tara**

**Vivian Porter**

**Betty Director**

**Monique**

* * *

**Ron's workshop/ Ron**

Ron at this time was busy with fine tuning his anti-command bracelet just in case DNAmy tried to use the deal that he made with her to her advantage.

You see it has been about a week since Ron made the deal with DNAmy but that would all change when his phone rang nearby and when he answered it, he heard DNAmy's voice on the other end and she sounded excited.

"Good news Ron." DNAmy said.

"Good news?, bit early if its what I think it is… no bugs with this kind of transformation that I suggested shortly after I left and will I be able to change back at will?" Ron said while he tilts his head so he could hold the phone on his shoulder while he keeps onfiddling with his anti-command bracelet.

"Oh absolutely you can." DNAmy said.

"I see, well I'll have Shego come pick me up to meet you or is there a way to meet up in middleton so Kim doesn't know you are around?" Ron asked while he finished up with his Anti-command bracelet and looked satisfied with the results.

DNAmy however giggled.

"Actually… I'm at your front door."

Ron blinks before he walked to the door and when he opened it, he saw DNAmy and a few of her goons in front of him while she giggles at the shocked look on Ron's face.

"Hehe, surprise." DNAmy said.

"Yeah… *Hangs up phone*... surprise… so… seems you were pretty excited to show off this new gadget if you came all the way here… no one saw you right?" Ron said when he looks around to see if anyone was following DNAmy.

"Don't worry. We were incognito. So how about letting us in." DNAmy said.

Ron moved away a moment later and DNAmy and her goons entered while she looked around the workshop to see what kind of things Ron had when she examines some of the gadgets he made, some were even works in progress while a few of DNAmy's goons brought in some kind of machine with a large ray on it.

"Hmmm, nice workshop. Interesting gizmos you have." DNAmy said.

"Thanks… so how is the item here?, anything I should know like possible side effects?" Ron asked while DNAmy hums a bit.

"Well not sure if these count as side effects but… well there are three things you should know." DNAmy said while she looks at Ron.

"Go on…" Ron said while DNAmy nods her head.

"Alright, first off I am only able to make a mixture of a three DNA based transformation permanent but only if your body agrees with the transformation well, say for example your first and second mixture agree with you but the third doesn't, after 24 to 48 hours, your body will lose that trait so say you have a horn on your head during that transformation, no matter how useful it is, if your body rejects it it will vanish and even if I refine things, it may only stay for a longer time before vanishing… second you may have some cravings for things depending on the DNA used, it depends on the DNA… finally there is a catch to the whole transforming back and forth process, first off the first transformation will be pretty hard to control so that's the main reason why I have my babies with me to help restrain you so you don't run wild, second is that it will take you a bit to get the hang of actually transforming back so you'll need to make some calls first and explain that you may not be home for a few days since it will take a bit for you to get the hang of the form itself… its like… hmmm… playing a new type of game, you know the rules and what not but the controls you will need to get used to… sure you may hear and see how to do things but muscle memory is a pain to get around." DNAmy said while Ron nods his head.

"Ah, alright, well lets get started then with you getting the machine warmed up, I'll call Shego for added muscle and another lady I know a call so she won't worry if I'm not seen for a few days." Ron said while he pulled out his phone… though after hearing Ron not with Shego but with another lady as well… well for DNAmy who was like a romantic with mixes and since this seemed like an interesting mix… well…

"Oh… you have another lady friend? What's her name?" DNAmy said.

"Well her name is Bonnie Rockwaller, used to not get along but now we do… bit complex in this whole relationship thing." Ron said while he shrugged his shoulders and called Shego real quick

and after a few rings, she picked up.

" _ **What's up boss?"**_ Shego said.

Ron chuckles when he heard that.

"Please, no need for the boss thing after what we did, simply put DNAmy is here so I'm hoping for you to stop by the workshop if you are able." Ron said while he sounded amused.

Shego blinked after hearing that.

" _ **Wait, she's actually there at your workshop?"**_

"Yeah I was surprised by that but could be worse, anyway will you be able to stop by?" Ron asked while he sounded curious.

" _ **Yeah. I'll be there."**_ Shego said.

"Great I'll give Bonnie a call so that she can keep away in case things get ugly, DNAmy says the first transformation could be a bit… wild so she has her goons here to try and restrain me in case I get wild in my actions." Ron said while he got ready to hang up.

" _ **Wait, wha?!"**_ Shego tried to say but the line was cut off.

On the other side, Shego would've tried calling back but chose not to and just starts heading to Ron's workshop.

Ron in the meantime rang up Bonnie and after a moment, she answered the line on her end.

" _ **Hey Ron. What's up? Calling me for a fun time?"**_ Bonnie said while being flirty.

Ron chuckles on his end.

"Maybe later, remember that talk we had about me making a deal with DNAmy?... well she is here right now so I'm giving you a call that if things don't go well you may not see me for a few days." Ron said while he sounded amused.

Bonnie was surprised at this.

" _ **S-Seriously?... Should I come over?"**_

"Well not sure about that, I called Shego just now so she should be on her way even as we speak but just in case you may want to stay away for a bit, though if you are stubborn about coming over, if things look bad then run alright?" Ron said while he sounded a bit worried for Bonnie's safety.

Bonnie was quiet for a bit.

" _ **I'm gonna need to think this through."**_

"Fair enough, in case you do come by, won't blame you if you want to run if I go out of control, anyway I'll see you later if that gets to be the case." Ron said before he got ready to hang up.

Though Bonnie did have one more thing to say.

" _ **J-Just be careful, Ron."**_ She said as she lightly blushes on the other line.

Ron chuckles when he heard that.

"Same to you too Bonnie, see you later." Ron said before he hung up on Bonnie a moment later.

Ron then looks to DNAmy after he gave his parents a quick text.

"Alright Amy, lets get this started, everyone else will just think I'm on a mission with Kim and I sent a text to my parents that I'll be hanging with a friend for a few days." Ron said while he grins at the gene splicing scientist.

DNAmy blinks at Ron's grinning before giggling.

"Alright then. Let's get things started. First thing… strip off your clothes."

"Huh?" Ron said with a confused look on his face when he looks at Amy from the surprise command.

"What? You think I'm gonna do the experiment with your clothes on?" DNAmy said.

"I see… mind if I at least keep my underwear on?, it stretches big time so I doubt it would rip, besides you turned Barken into a Naked mole rat man with his clothes on so clothing shouldn't be much of an issue." Ron said while he starts to remove his clothes and placed them on a nearby table.

"Very well then." DNAmy said though she liked how well toned Ron was for a second.

Once Ron removed his clothing, he moved to where DNAmy gestures for Ron to stand.

"Alright, just in case I do get control, how do I change back and forth at will?, Will it be instinct or something?" Ron asked when he watched DNAmy walk to the machines console.

"All you have to is think really hard after you manage to control your beast side and then you can fully switch forms." DNAmy said.

"Right… let's get this started." Ron said while he stands in front of the machine and waits for it to fire away.

"Alright then." DNAmy said as she started pressing some buttons.

Once she did that the machine warmed up before DNAmy looks at Ron with some Goggles equipped.

"Oh and the three DNA sources I used are Monkey, horse, and snake." DNAmy said which surprised Ron a little.

"Wait wha-!" Ron tried to say right before he was blasted by the ray and he screams as the Ray starts to change him.

**Meanwhile a moment ago…**

As Ron got ready to get blasted, Bonnie and Shego, running to the Workshop, met up at the door and looked surprised to see one another.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time.

That caused them to blink at the response and Shego rolled her eyes.

"Let's skip the questions and get inside first, pretty sure you got a call from Ron right?" Shego said before she approached the door though she and Bonnie jolts when they heard Ron yelling inside which slowly turned into a deep roar of sorts.

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." She said.

"Knowing who Ron's with, pretty sure that question is redundant." Shego said before she opened the door and she and Bonnie enter the room and saw Ron getting blasted by a new Ray made by DNAmy and she had an excited grin as Ron was changing right before her eyes and thanks to the light, all Shego and Bonnie could see was Ron's silhouette as his body was changing.

Height wise it wasn't much… maybe about a head taller then he usually was, bulk wise he really bulked up, but not to bulked up so he could keep his speed and agility and have some power.

Next was fur growing from most of his body and thanks to the ray, the color was hidden at the moment and as the transformation ran it's course… Ron fell to his hands and knees and gave a Monkey like shriek that was really deep in tone before the ray finished changing him... though in some sick dramatic twist… steam from Ron's body blocked him from view and all everyone could hear was deep pants from Ron as he tried to catch his breath.

Bonnie was worried.

"R-Ron?... Are you okay?"

DNAmy noticed Shego and Bonnie and while she was curious on seeing Bonnie, the Steam slowly fades as Ron catches his breath before he was seen.

He had yellow fur all over his body but his chest, stomach, and face were clear of the fur to show a rugged face and though partially monkey like with some fangs in his mouth, Ron didn't look too bad… like Sun Wukong from some mythological images from ancient images in various cultures.

He had monkey hands and feet with the fur ending at the top of his hand and and feet and while he wore some underwear… it looked like it would rip at the slightest pull and well… there was two massive bulges seen in Ron's barely held together underwear.

He then cracked his neck once and he looks at DNAmy.

 **"You never said anything about hurting like no other… hope it won't be that painful when I go back and fourth between this form and normal."** Ron shockingly said with a very deep tone to his voice while everyone had wide eyes as they look at him.

"Whoa!... He can talk." Shego said.

DNAmy ignored Shego as she looks at Ron.

"Maybe once or twice, but you'll get used to it." She said.

 **"I see… guess you mixed in a little parrot DNA or something so I could speak in this form huh?"** Ron said while he looks at his hands and clinched them a few times.

"You guessed." DNAmy said.

Bonnie was a bit cautious before stepping forward.

Ron looks over at Shego and Bonnie and looked a bit surprised.

 **"Oh, hey Shego, Bonnie… didn't expect both of you here, would have thought I wouldn't see you Bonnie for a few days at least."** Ron said while he looked down at Bonnie thanks to his partial increase in height.

"Well after thinking things through, I just had to make sure you were okay." Bonnie said as she lightly blushes.

Ron chuckled when he hear that.

 **"Right, seems like you do care about me heh."** Ron teased when he gave Bonnie a fanged grin.

Bonnie blushes a bit as she pouts.

"W-Well… you are my boyfriend considering what we did. So of course I care." She said.

"Aw, how sweet." DNAmy said.

"Hey the mushiness is all well and good but how come Ron isn't running wild?" Shego asked while DNAmy just shrugged her shoulders… though Ron speaking up got their attention.

 **"Maybe because I merged with my evil side, gave me enough willpower to get my animal instincts under control before I could run wild."** Ron said to give his two cents on the matter.

DNAmy was thoughtful.

"Hmmm… it's very plausible. Multiple personalities do happen."

 **"Maybe because of the Attitudenator was used and stuff… anyway I'm not complaining, thanks for the transformation Amy, who knows you could use it on yourself now and maybe make you the lady you always wanted to be and could find a guy later or something."** Ron said while he cracked his neck again to get some kinks out of it.

"Hmmm… maybe I could." DNAmy said though her track record with guys is not so good ever since Drakken and Monkey fist.

However… she did think Ron looked good even before and after the transformation.

Though no one could read her thoughts on the matter as Ron looks at Shego and Bonnie.

 **"Well you two, instead of being dramatic and stuff, why don't we celebrate how well things went and have some fun somewhere in private… pretty sure I can't walk around much like this for a bit so maybe we could go camping and see if I can't get this for under control enough and change back."** Ron said while he grins at Shego and Bonnie.

Said duo blinked a bit before Shego smirks.

"Well it be interesting to be with a monkey man so count me in."

" **Hehe, careful you may wake Monkey Fist from his stone tomb."** Ron said with a very amused tone to his voice.

Shego rolls her eyes.

"Very funny."

Ron chuckles like a monkey for a moment before he looks at Bonnie.

" **So Bonnie, interested in seeing what this form can do like Shego or you nervous about this?"** Ron said before he flexed his chest a bit which made his now well muscled chest flex a few times in a teasing way. **(Think Peck pop of love that the Rock did in that jungle movie.)**

Bonnie blushes a bit considering she would have fun with Ron in that form was very tempting.

"Sure. I'm in." She said with a smile.

" **Great… I'll need one of you to head to my place and grab a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt from my room at my home, pretty sure if I even walk wrong I'll bust out of this pair of underwear like some kind of comical moment and don't want to do that in public."** Ron said when he looks at his clothes nearby to show that his keys were in one of the pockets.

Bonnie chuckled.

"I'll take care of that." She said before she went towards Ron's clothes and took the keys from his pants pocket before heading to his house.

While that went on, Ron took a moment to test his body's upper arms for a second when he threw light punches while he made sure not to move his legs much since well… his underwear did look like it would rip if he so much as twitched a leg muscle… though aside from the Grunt's and DNAmy who left with their DNA altering maching, Shego noticed the twin bulges in Ron's underwear after she got over the initial shock of Ron's transformation.

"Uhh… Ron? Do you have two bulges in your underwear?" Shego said.

" **Huh?... oh yeah, I think DNAmy said something about using three bits of DNA with this transformation from Monkey… horse… and snake?"** Ron said while he looks thoughtful in the memory… though he smirks when he glanced at Shego from the side when he gave those three bits of DNA… monkey was a given… but horse and snake?

Shego was beyond confused.

"Wait, what? Monkey I get it, but horse and snake?"

" **Eh, DNAmy always made Chimera's and with this transformation, it could be a temp one if the DNA agrees with me or not, the monkey one would help me for many things… for horse and Snake… well you can probably guess why those two DNA bits were added… I got two large bulges instead of one after all."** Ron said while he grins at the look of realization on Shego's face.

Shego's eyes widened.

"Holy!... S-So you actually have two…" She said but stopped since she knows the answer.

" **Hehe, yup…. And with the horse DNA… probably packing more then I normally would have so… food for thought with that dirty mind of yours."** Ron teased when he grins at the blush forming on Shego's face.

As Shego blushed, the duo heard Bonnie's voice as she enters the workshop.

"Hey I'm back and… what's with Shego?" Bonnie said as she was confused on Shego's face.

" **Eh, oh nothing much, just told her of some improvements that I got along with this form that I can show later… anyway you got the clothes?"** Ron asked when he hoped Bonnie at least had pants he can walk in.

Bonnie was confused on what was happening before looking at Ron.

"Uh yeah. Found these nice looking pants that can help you walk good." She said as she shows him the pants.

They were some pretty big sweatpants, bigger then what Ron would normally wear and they had special material on the ends of the leggings to be tight around the ankles.

That caused Ron to grin and as he walked forward… well… thanks to him suddenly feeling some kind of pressure on his backside when the waistband of his underwear shifts… well long story short the waistband snaps and his underwear pretty much fell… revealing not only a tail on Ron's backside but thanks to the snake DNA and horse DNA that DNAmy mixed in… well… Shego and Bonnie got an eyefull on two horse themed massive cocks that were flaccid at the moment so the official length was unknown… though the sight alone at first glance… well massive was an understatement.

"What the?!... You have a tail?!... and have two...?!" Bonnie said with wide eyes as she looked at Ron's cocks but was now blushing brightly.

Ron blinks at the blush and looks down.

" **Hehe, yup, didn't get a look yet to see what improvements I got but hey, better now than never right?, so what do you think?, not sure if the DNA that DNAmy used on me will stick so the two cocks and the horse trait maybe a temp thing, same with the monkey DNA… though… are you even listening?"** Ron said when he used a hand to tap one of his cocks and it swings around a bit as Bonnie's eyes moved back and forth and Ron smirks and snapped his fingers to get Bonnie's attention.

"Huh?... Sorry what?" Bonnie said as she was back to reality.

" **OK… long story short before I lose you again, this double dick and horse cock trait maybe a temp thing depending on if this DNA agrees with me or not… same with the monkey DNA… mind passing me the pants so I can look you in the eyes?"** Ron said while he sounded amused when Bonnie had a hard time looking away from his cock.

Bonnie blushes a bit brightly after hearing that.

"R-Right. Though we might have to cut a hole in these pants since you have a tail now."

" **Eh I got plenty of tools here."** Ron said as he moved to show Bonnie some scissors and knives here or there.

" **Mind cutting a hole for me?, doubt I can hold anything with my hands being bigger then usual."** Ron said while he waits for Bonnie or Shego to act.

Bonnie was already on it as she grabs a pair of scissors nearby and carefully starts cutting the hole on the back of the pants.

Once she was done, she passed Ron the pants and after he put them on, they fit snuggly on him and he grins at the perfect fit while his tail slipped through the hole Bonnie made.

" **Not bad, thanks Bonnie, I'll make it up to you later during the campout."** Ron said while he grins at his first lady.

Bonnie blushes a bit before smirking at Ron.

"Oh I know you will… my stud monkey boyfriend." She said as she had her hands rubbed Ron's chest.

Ron, though sweatdropping at the nickname, smirks a moment later and placed his hand on Bonnie's ass which nearly covered both cheeks from the larger size.

" **Oh I'll do that and more, though if I'm going to be getting a hang of this form, I'm going to need a few favors from you two that I'll payback… mainly taking some cash from me and getting camping equipment for one since I can't walk in public yet and… hmm… hey Shego, if my phone is still in my pants, if I can't make a certain call thanks to my larger fingers, mind helping me dial a certain number?"** Ron asked while he lightly squeezed Bonnie's ass for a moment but he looks at Shego a moment later as she went to his pants to get his phone.

As Bonnie groans, Shego rolls her eyes at that before looking at Ron.

"Sure. But hope I get a good reward for getting the equipment." She said before going to get the phone.

Ron chuckles when he knew what he would have to do later, but for now, with some careful touches, Ron managed to send a text when he had a mischievous idea… though not before he double checked the message for typos to correct so there wouldn't be issues.

" **Hehe, actually instead of spoiling the surprise for her, might as well let her see the new me, tell me Shego, not sure if you two actually met or not, but you know Yori?, ninja woman I knew?, black hair, asian decent, very fit thanks to her training?, she could give Kim a run for her money in a fight?, I think she visited the high school a few times either before or after the exchange program so Bonnie may know her in passing at least."** Ron said after he looks at Shego before he looks at Bonnie.

Shego was puzzled but Bonnie remembered.

"Wait, that girl from Japan? I think I remember seeing her take you while that cute Japanese guy came in your place." She said.

" **Yeah… him… forget him… anyway that was Yori alright, here is a pic so you remember her fully."** Ron said when he carefully got a pic of Yori giving him a one arm hug while Rufus held the camera thanks to Ron's palm being seen in the pic, was pretty steady and all that.

Shego and Bonnie blinked at the pic as Shego chuckled.

"Wow, guess even before you dated Kim, you were already smooth with ladies. How come this never happened?"

" **Well… bit of a long story, lets just say that thanks to me learning how to use Mystical monkey power and other things, had to be trained in Monkey Kung fu… and given back then when I had to deal with Monkey Fist, had to fight fire with fire so to speak, not sure if I can say much to outsiders per say but let's just say that I went to a training school for ninjas and whatnot and leave it at that, not trying to keep secrets but pretty sure Master Sensei would be pretty steamed if people suddenly popped up at the Dojo in case either of you talked… not like you two would blab about it, but you never know… besides… Master Sensei though cool can be a bit scary when he can make some kind of projection near you… in fact its thanks to him I was able to beat those aliens and he was not even anywhere in the area… nuff said."** Ron explained while he shuddered at what Master Sensei would do to him if he gave up the location of the Yamanouchi ninja school without making sure it was OK to do so.

Shego and Bonnie blinked at the story and considering the adventures that Ron went through… they'll take his word for it.

"Okay… that explains some stuff. And I suppose that Yori chick is the next one on the list to be conquered huh?" Shego said with a teasing smirk.

Ron blushed a bit and cleared his throat.

" **M-Maybe… maybe not, unlike you and Bonnie, Yori is more on the full good side then anything else, stranger things have happened but lets hope we don't come to blows… not to insult you Shego but in terms of combat she is just as good as you and maybe more so at least in stealth since she trained more then you or I as a ninja, she can even take Kim on in a fight so that should speak for her skills."** Ron said while he gave a general idea of Yori's skills, powerful in a fight but more on stealth then anything.

Shego raised an eyebrow after hearing that.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said before looking at the phone for a moment.

She saw Yori in her ninja gear and while she wasn't in a combative stance, having an arm on Ron and all that, Shego could see that while the outfit did hide most of her body, she could see she had some decent muscle like she trained for years which did back up Ron's claim on Yori's skills on looks alone… maybe she could test Yori herself when she gets here to see how good she was.

"If you say she's good then I want to test her out myself." Shego said.

" **Really?... well if you can promise not to take things too far I won't stop you… getting in the way however…"** Ron said while he lets go of Bonnie and flipped over her and Shego and stands behind Shego effortlessly and gripped Shego's ass before she could react.

" **Pretty sure I can do that if you are distracted."** Ron said before he lets go of Shego's ass and moved to step back a couple steps.

Shego was definitely caught of guard by the agility Ron demonstrated before blushing from having her ass grabbed.

Ron chuckles at that before he grabbed his pants from the ground and after fiddling with it for a moment to get his wallet and passed a few hundred dollars to Bonnie.

" **Here, might as well make sure to get an extra sized tent and what not and some swimtrunks for me if we find a lake to have fun at nearby, anyway I'll see you two later so good luck with the supply run."** Ron said while he moved to hold the door open for Bonnie and Shego.

Said duo looked to one another before they nod at Ron and head for the door.

Though as Bonnie got close to Ron, she leans up and gives him a little kiss.

Ron returned the kiss after a moment while he gave her a light hug with one arm, thankfully his lips were still human like for the most part so the kiss was not awkward at all.

Shego waited patiently as she see Bonnie kiss Ron more while hugging him back.

It took the duo 10 seconds to end the make out session and Bonnie exits the workshop and Ron looks at Shego to see what she would do.

His question was answered when Shego walks up to Ron, grips the back of his head before Shego smash her lips on his.

Ron was a bit surprised by the forwardness though he quickly adapts and returned the kiss and his tongue fights with Shego's for a moment.

Shego let out a slight moan as she had her tongue fight Ron's tongue more.

For a bit the two keep their makeout session up before Ron pulled away from the kiss and grins at Shego while he lets her go.

" **Hehe, try and save some of the fun for later Shego."** Ron said when Shego seemed pretty eager with the kiss.

Shego smirks.

"Oh don't worry… I will." She said before giving Ron's ass a nice smack before heading out.

Ron jolts before he shakes his head in amusement before he closed the door to the workshop and as Shego and Bonnie left, Ron heard them talking for a moment.

"Even transformed, his lips are still smoothed." Bonnie said.

"Hehe yeah, and those muscles, not sure about you but don't mind if Ron keeps the monkey DNA when it agrees with him." Shego said and Ron looks amused before Bonnie and Shego's voices fade from earshot and he went to his clothes to put them on a nearby table while he pockets his phone, thankfully the sweatpants had pockets and with some fiddling on Ron's part, they had a button on them so he could make a sealable pocket so he wouldn't lose it anytime soon… after that he decided to scope out a primo camping spot while Shego and Bonnie were away and the time went to a day later with Yori, in some american based gear to blend in, managed to get into town and was heading to Ron's place since she got that message that Ron had something important to show her and Ron wouldn't message her like this without a reason.

Though she was confused when she heard that Ron wasn't home from his folks and to add further surprise, when she was walking away from the house, she saw two people walking by her, though when they noticed her, they looked a bit surprised… the reason for the trio looking surprised at one another was pretty obvious given who was looking at who.

Yori was looking at Bonnie that she saw a few times in Ron's old high school, and from a description from Kim about past enemies, Shego the plasma wielding fighting woman who could give Kim trouble if she wasn't careful

For Shego and Bonnie, when they saw Yori, they forgot about her for a bit since she never came by a fews days ago and she was barely mentioned yet seeing her here in the flesh reminded them that Ron gave her a text though when Shego saw Yori looking guarded, she better speak fast otherwise fists may start flying for the wrong reasons and maybe for a misunderstanding if Yori thought Shego was trying to get Bonnie to do something.

"Whoa easy girl. If you think we're here to hurt Ron then you're mistaken." Shego said.

Bonnie looked confused for a moment but then she starts to get where this was going when Yori speaks.

"Oh really?, aren't you two not very friendly with Kim possible and Ron?, pretty sure I heard from Kim and Ron some time ago that while you did help with this alien invasion, you are more or less a villainess who wouldn't be friendly unless you had something to gain… and why are you with Bonnie?, I may not know her much but it can't be good after I heard about some of the things she did to mess with Kim and insulted Ron daily." Yori said while she looked really guarded now… not combat guarded… yet… but this was at least a step in the right direction given that Yori was not throwing the first punch.

Bonnie sighs.

"Okay. Some of that is true but things change. And it be difficult to explain but… I'm like… dating Ron." She said.

"And I'm working for him. Along with getting a good time." Shego said with a smirk.

Yori blinks at that before she got a half lidded look on her face.

"Your lying, Ron should be dating Kim possible and not only that why would he be dating you after all the things I heard and you working for him?... good time?... Ron is a decent man who doesn't have an evil bone in his body, why would he have a woman as evil as you at his side?" Yori said when she really didn't believe either Bonnie or Shego… well given what she knew… couldn't blame her for the doubt… maybe talking with Ron himself will be more then enough in terms of proof.

"Well news flash, Ron and Kim are broken up. But since you don't believe us, best you hear it straight from the horse's mouth… Hehe, or in this case, monkey's mouth." Shego said making Bonnie sweatdrop.

Yori just looked straight up confused before she frowns.

"Not sure what you mean by that but if you are talking about Ron then please lead the way, I want to hear things from Ron himself and learn the truth." Yori said while she seemed really confused and what not.

"Well you heard her Bonnie. Let's show her our man." Shego said before she and Bonnie motioned Yori to follow them.

Yori frowned from the our man bit but she kept quiet as she followed Bonnie and Shego into a nearby forest and though Yori was suspicious, she knew if this was a trap, she could easily get away for now and get help… but she wanted to make sure Ron was alright and she kept quiet as she followed Bonnie and Shego.

Trio got further into the forest till they found a nice clearing.

On one side of the clearing was a campsite complete with a lake nearby and there was a number of items one would use if one was living here for a bit, there was even a solar charger that was charging a phone while the Phone had a small cute phone sized tent to keep the sunlight from hitting the phone as it charged.

"Okay here we are." Shego said before she tries to call out to Ron.

"Hey Ron, we're back! And we brought a friend!"

For a moment, nothing was seen or heard, but behind the trio a large figure seemed to fall from the treetops and before anyone could do much, they heard a deep voice speaking.

" **I can see that Shego, thanks for inviting Yori here."** A very familiar, yet animalistic voice said from behind Yori, Bonnie, and Shego.

Yori blinked in surprise when she heard the voice.

"S-Stoppable-san?" She said before turning around before her eyes widen when she who the figure was.

What she saw was a large golden furred monkey man and while the outfit he wore was different, being sweatpants plus a tanktop to match his frame, she saw that his body well… looked like freaking Sun Wukong, his headfur even looked more scruffy in the back to give him a really rugged look.

" **Hey Yori, nice to see you… please after what we have been through no need to be so formal with me, Ron's fine... how have you been doing?, lovely as always I see?, sorry you had to see me like this but it's a REALLY long story… why don't we take a seat and talk?"** Ron said with a grin on his face as he gestured for Yori to follow him while he had some logs near a small campfire he made though it wasn't lit yet thanks to it being the middle of the day.

Yori was still shocked about Ron's new look but still wanted the truth before she followed him while Bonnie and Shego do the same.

After the group sat down, Ron offered Yori a cooked fish.

" **Hungry?, not sure if you had anything to eat after landing, made this earlier and had a bit of extra so if you want some you can."** Ron said while he gave Yori a fanged grin.

Yori blinked at the grin but accepted Ron's hospitality.

"I am a bit peckish. Thank you." She said before saying something in her Japanese language to honor her meal before taking a bit.

Ron smiles at that before he waits for Yori to eat her meal while offering her some tea in a canteen.

Yori accepted the tea and took a sip before resuming her meal.

It took a few minutes but when Yori was finished she felt pretty satisfied right now.

"Thank you for the meal Stoppable-san. It was cooked well done." She said.

 **"Eh I had practice, anyway you have questions right?"** Ron said to help get Yori on her line of questions that she most likely had.

"Yes I do." Yori said as she looks at Ron.

"Why are you like a Monkey? If you're dating this Bonnie, what happened between you and Kim and is… Shego really working for you?"

 **"Well… bit complicated to answer, mind if I explain and you save the questions for this story for after?, Should be an attention getter since I was in a coma for a week that helped lead me to where I am now."** Ron said while he rubbed his chin a few times when he messed with Yori a bit with a tale like setup it seems.

Yori's eyes widened.

"Y-You were in a coma?"

 **"Yup, it all started a bit after I saved Kim from getting hit by a steel beam…"** Ron said before he went on to explain what happened after, his merge with his evil side, the break from Kim which was more or less he and Kim no longer seeing one another romantically, Ron's change in profession somewhat, pretty much everything up to now.

 **"As you can see Yori, I'm no longer fully good or to be exact, I'm no longer the naive guy I once was and I'm a lot smarter for it, I make quite a bit of money thanks to taking advantage of the situation and now I'm working on getting this form under control, nearly got it as I was Meditating though hearing you were here got me a little excited."** Ron said and it could be Yori's imagination but… was Ron flirting with her at that last bit?

Yori blinks a bit at the story but was confused on the flirting.

"An interesting story Ron. But are you…

How you say… flirting with me?"

 **"Hehe, maybe... Bonnie and Shego don't mind if I flirt with other ladies and last I checked, you did have a thing for me from what Kim told me so I guess I was pretty dense to not notice a beautiful woman like you having feelings for me at the time… then again if my story changed then I do understand or if you already found someone, but figured I should be pretty honest now, I may not be full good anymore but I'm not going to do anything like takeover the world or terrorize people."** Ron explained while he smiles at Yori a bit.

"I-I see… though to be honest… I'm not seeing anyone." Yori said making Shego and Bonnie blink in surprise.

Ron was a bit surprised as well though he decided to tease Yori a bit.

 **"Interesting… mind if I ask why?... I mean you are beautiful, strong, smart… honestly any man or woman if you go for the same sex romance would be pretty lucky to have a deadly beauty like you at their side."** Ron said while he smirks at Yori a little.

Yori blushes a bit.

"Truth is… I still have feelings for you. But you were in a relationship with Kim so I continue my studies even though I still think of you from time to time."

" **I see… seems I was a fool to not notice your feelings and wish I kept in touch earlier, it would have been very interesting if I could claim you… a powerful beauty like you would be a nice addition to my ladies at my side… don't get me wrong I'm not forcing you if you don't like the new me, but I'm just tired of being second best and just want to be taken seriously more or less… pretty much got me where I am today."** Ron explained as he grins at Yori.

"Well… the new you is surprising but… my feelings for you won't change." Yori said with a small blush at the compliments.

 **"Hehe, I see, well now that you know everything what will you do now?, Obviously I don't want Kim to know about this and since Ninja's like to keep their honor by keeping promises… think you can promise that as long as I don't go full on evil… think you can keep this new mentality of mine and this transformation a secret from Kim?"** Ron asked while he had a serious look in his eyes… if Yori didn't agree he would have to take some more… drastic measures to make sure Yori didn't talk.

Yori was surprised at the request but was actually a bit hesitant.

Ron noticed that and smirks when he moved to sit next to her.

 **"Hey Yori… don't you trust me?, Pretty sure I wouldn't do things that would cause much worry… in fact if you need convincing… why don't you help me test something…"** Ron said while he surprised Yori when he placed a large hand on Tori's ass to see how she would react while he squeezed her toned ass.

Shego and Bonnie blinked when they saw that as Yori jolts from having her ass squeezed but didn't swat Ron's hand away.

Ron smirks while he looks at Shego and Bonnie.

 **"Hey you two, if I give a hundred bucks bill, think you two can watch a movie together?, Consider the extra cash snack funds."** Ron said when he went a roundabout way to ask for one on one time with Yori while he keeps fondling her ass which made a blush form on her face without her realizing it.

Shego chuckled.

"Eh sure. I was feeling bored after the walk."

"Hmmm, guess I can go see that new movie that came out." Bonnie said.

Ron smirks as Shego got a 100 dollar bill from Ron's wallet and after Shego and Bonnie left, Ron looks at Yori as she realized what could happen if she lets Ron continue taking the lead here.

Yori continues to blush.

"R-Ron… What if someone else sees us?" She said.

 **"Eh let them… were in the forest so if someone watched then that's their thing… do you really want to pass up a chance to give this form a real workout?, Pretty sure if you never had other lovers I could help you get experience at least… let's just say that thanks to DNAmy… I also got horse and Snake DNA in my body now… try and guess where they impact the most."** Ron teased while he really fondles Yori's ass to help her relax.

As Yori blushes, she was confused on what Ron meant before her eyes widened as she understood terms of innuendos and stuff.

"Y-You mean…" She said but didn't finish.

" **Hehe… yup… got twin barrels for now AND I'm much bigger than normal too boot."** Ron teased while he leans back a bit and Yori saw his bulges.

Yori was again shocked when she saw the two bulges in Ron's pants.

Ron smirks while he wondered what Yori was thinking when she saw the twin cocks in Ron's pants.

' _That's impossible. N-No one could have two… what did this DNAmy do to Ron?'_ Yori thought.

Ron looks greatly amused while he removed his hand from Yori's ass.

" **So Yori… your call, do you want me to stop?... all you need to do is just say the word and I'll let you go without issue."** Ron said while he slowly and dramatically leaned in towards Yori's face.

Yori blushes a bit brightly as she sees how close Ron was even though part of her had wanted this.

"D-Don't… stop."

Ron just grins a little before he gave Yori a light kiss on the lips and placed his hand back on Yori's ass to pull her in closer while he made the kiss pretty intense in no time to not give Yori anytime to recover.

Yori blushes more after fully realizing that she got her first kiss with Ron Stoppable. Her main crush.

Yori didn't want this feeling to stop before she wrapped her arms around Ron and kissed him back.

Ron moved Yori so she sat on his lap while she faced him and he keeps the kiss up while he made sure to rub her body through her clothing.

Yori moans into the kiss as her hands roam Ron's fury body.

Ron then stands up and after placing Yori on the log, he teased her when he removed his shirt to show his body, and while furry, his chest, stomach, and neck were pretty much clear of any and all fur which showed off his augmented abs to start things off.

Yori blushes when she saw how fit Ron was.

"I-I see that you been… working out." She said.

" **Yup, been working out though part of this is from the transformation, I will admit not nearly as impressive but I did train quite a bit… now for the reveal that you have been waiting for."** Ron said as he dramatically gripped his sweatpants waistband and slowly lowered his pants and had his body turned so that Yori couldn't see much aside from Ron's tight buns.

Yori blushes brightly as she looks at Ron's ass and can see how perfectly round and toned it was.

Ron chuckles when he saw that and after kicking his pants away, he turned and Yori saw not one cock… but two and not only where they a bit bigger then usual at 12 to 13 inches long but the cocks also looked horselike to boot thanks to the horse DNA in Ron.

Yori lightly gasped when she saw the two.

"Y-You weren't kidding when you said that you had… two." She said.

" **Yup… but now I believe you need to get undressed so its fair for the two of us right?, or want me to undress you?"** Ron teased when he didn't mind either way since he could have fun with the undressing.

Yori blushes a bit.

"I-I can do it myself." She said as she gets up and starts to undress while feeling a bit nervous.

Ron smirks when he saw that and decided to make sure to help Yori relax since she was a good friend of his once she was undressed… well… good friend or not depending on if they could be more later but… one step at a time and Ron did want to be a bit more aggressive when it came to claiming women.

It wasn't long before Yori was completely nude and the years did good to her.

She was very fit thanks to her ninja training. Her arms and legs were slender, nice looking curves and thanks to her petite body, she had B size breasts that maybe partway to C size.

Ron licked his lips when he eyes Yori.

" **Beautiful."** Ron said when he slowly approached Yori to get a closer look of her body.

Yori blushes brightly at the comment.

"T-Thank you." She said.

" **Welcome… but I am serious… I am honestly wondering why no one ever tried to get your attention… people had plenty of chances to do so… mind explaining that or do I need to… interrogate the intruding Kunoichi for information?"** Ron said while he teased a bit with a roleplay idea of sorts.

Yori knew what he meant.

"You can try… but I won't say anything." She said.

Ron looks amused when he used a hand to hold Yori's chin.

" **We will see my dear… I have ways of making you talk, don't give me too much trouble or your Sensei will pay the price so violence is a no go."** Ron said to mess with Yori a bit when he used the whole captured master routine.

Yori then got serious.

"Do what you want with me but leave my Sensei alone." She said but even though she was following the routine, she was a bit excited on how Ron will act from here.

Ron grins as he lets go of Yori's chin.

" **As long as you listen to my commands my dear, no harm will come to your sensei… why don't we start with you up against that tree… hands on it and I'll make sure your holes are decently lubed before you return the favor."** Ron said as he gave the order to Yori… smart move on his part since this would be a tight fit for Yori and he didn't want to harm her so foreplay was needed.

"Very well." Yori said before a moment later, she was up against a tree with her hands grabbing onto it.

A moment later Ron approached Yori and used a finger to tease her pussy for a moment to see how she was, depending on the wetness he may need to really work her good or not much.

Yori shudders from the tease but judging from her folds, seems Ron's gonna have to make her wet.

Ron then licked his lips before he knelt down and with a larger tongue then normal, starts to lick her folds and surprisingly her asshole in one go in a repeating pattern to start things out.

Yori, though surprised, shudders a bit when she felt both her folds and asshole getting licked.

Ron smirks when he decided to tease Yori as he ate her out when he also lightly smacked her ass a few times and had a mischievous look in his eyes when he decided to tease her.

Yori bit her lips a bit but not too hard before letting out a slight groan as she felt her ass getting smacked.

Ron really looked amused when he saw Yori's folds getting more wet the more Ron smacked her ass and teased her more with that.

" **Hehe… seems we got a either a masochist here… or you are enjoying this alot… tell me, did you have any training in the sexual arts my dear or is this your first time?"** Ron asked before he went back to licking Yori's holes and smacking her ass lightly.

Yori groans a bit and felt embarrassed when she gave her response.

"I… know the arts but… it's my first time."

Ron looked really surprised by that though he keeps in character.

" **First time?... we talking first time as in first time or did you use toys at least?"** Ron asked since him fucking a full on virgin would be new for him.

Yori blushes more.

"I never used any toys."

Ron now looked really surprised… though he had a devilish grin on his face that Yori didn't notice.

" **I see… well I hope you will enjoy your time with me much as I will with you… can't say I won't do well when I work the info out of an untrained Virgin."** Ron teased as he went back to eating Yori out and has his tongue enter her tight folds a few times.

Yori groans again from that action.

"Y-You can try… but I will not submit."

This time Ron didn't speak thanks to his tongue being deep in Yori's pussy, however he did smack her ass a bit harder to get her worked up more while he used his free hand to tease her asshole a bit after getting it lubed from Yori's juices.

Yori continues to groan a bit before she lets out a slight moan through her teeth as her pussy got more right.

This went on for a bit with Ron eating her out more, and thanks to his experience with Shego and Bonnie, he could tell Yori was getting close and keeps his actions up until…

Yori moans a bit loud before she climaxed for the first time on Ron's tongue.

Ron lapped up the juices while he hums at the flavor… not bad to him.

About 15 seconds pass before Yori taps off and pants a bit.

Ron pulled his mouth from Yori's pussy and smirks when he saw how soaked she was… no more foreplay was needed on her end though for Ron… both his cocks were hard as hell and looked like they could be used as weapons and as he stood tall his cocks looked like they ached with how erect they were with veins bulging on various sides.

Yori pants a bit more before she looks back and was blushing brightly when she saw Ron's erect cocks.

All Ron did was give the come over here gesture.

" **Time to return the favor and help you learn how to suck cock."** Ron said while he grins at Yori in a dominating way when plenty of lust was seen in his eyes.

Yori blushes at the lust Ron gave but resumed her role.

"Very well." She said before she approached Ron and got on her knees.

Ron held his upper cock steady while he lets Yori get a good look at his cock… though he did mess with her when he moved it a little closer so she could get a really close look.

Yori blushes before shaking her head.

"E-Enough teasing." She said before she gently grabs Ron's upper dick.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and lets Yori do her own thing for now with his cocks to see how she would do with her first ever experience pleasing a cock… or cocks in this case.

Yori blushes as she held the upper cock.

' _Okay… if I remember the lessons I should do this.'_ She thought before she slowly starts to stroke Ron's upper cock.

Ron shuddered when he felt that and stays still as he lets Yori work at her own pace so he wouldn't scare her off.

Yori continues this action before she grabs the lower cock with her other hand and gave it the same treatment but made sure to not rush things so she can get a better feel of it.

She could feel how the cocks could barely fit in her hands… how they lightly throbbed from her touch and thanks to how close she was, she could smell the musky scent they gave off even when clean… all in all, Ron had perfect looking cocks for a prime lover.

' _This is… interesting. Even though it's my first time, I still can't believe I'm handling two of Ron's cocks. So… big and warm.'_ Yori thought as she continues to stroke them.

Ron in turn though patient smirks as he used a hand to bring Yori's head closer to his cocks and her right cheek touched the lower cock and she could pretty much hear Ron's heartbeat from it as a result.

Yori blushes when she felt it.

' _I can actually feel its heartbeat.'_ She thought before shaking her head.

' _Need to focus. Next part I should do is this.'_ Yori thought again before she nervously sticks out her tongue after getting close to the upper cock before she starts to gently lick the head of Ron's upper cock.

Ron shuddered but he kept still as he lets Yori do her thing more so she can get used to things.

Yori shudders from the taste but seems that Ron's cock was clean since she read that most males never clean that area that often which caused her to continue licking for a moment before she slowly dragged her tongue on the base of the upper dick.

Ron moans lightly while his cocks throb lightly thanks to Yori's actions and Yori could see he was enjoying himself and it was thanks to her.

Yori blushes but knew it was enough. So she gulped when she had to do the next big step.

The young ninja girl opens her mouth as wide as she can before she starts to take in Ron's upper cock.

Ron visibly shuddered from the feeling as he could feel his upper cock enter the warm wet mouth and pets Yori's head to show that she was doing good so far for a virgin.

Yori blushes at the petting as she continues to take in Ron's upper cock despite gagging a bit.

Ron didn't stop her at all to see how far she could go, though he did grin as he had Yori take more of his cock into her mouth to make her gag a bit more and lets her go to recover.

It took a bit but Yori felt this was enough before she slowly starts to move her head back and forth on Ron's upper cock.

Ron groans from that and looks Yori in the eyes.

" **Ohhh… thats good… keep that up… try and keep your throat relaxed… heard from Shego and Bonnie that's how they are able to adjust pretty well… also breathe when you pull back enough to breathe ."** Ron points out to help Yori adapt well.

Whether or not this is roleplay, Yori took the advice and made sure to breathe in and out when she pulled back and relaxed her throat for a bit as she tried to take more in.

Ron really groans when Yori quickly adapted thanks to that advice, who knew asking Bonnie and Shego would get Yori to improve this much.

After adapting, Yori resumes bobbing her head back and forth on Ron's upper cock but Yori made sure to give the lower cock some attention as well.

This went on for a bit while Ron's orgasm slowly approached, thankfully he and Yori were near a lake because Ron's balls looked pretty huge right now and as his cocks throbbed more and more as time went on, he gave Yori this warning.

" **A-About t-to… blow."** Ron muttered while he fought to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could.

Yori got the warning but... she wanted to see what happens when a male climaxed which caused her to keep going.

Ron however made it hard for her to see things when he gripped her on the back of the head and a moment later he gave a shriek like roar when he forced Yori to deep throat his cock and he came hard down her throat while his lower cock fired its load on Yori's body and down to the ground when it was angled to fire its load low to the ground.

Yori was surprised from this and couldn't believe how much cum Ron let out before she tries to drink down Ron's load which caused the ninja girl to shudder.

Ron rode out his orgasm and tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later and pulled his upper cock out of Yori's mouth and he pants for breath from that rather intense orgasm… thanks to him practicing with Shego and Bonnie earlier, he was used to the feeling from climaxing from both cocks though he did worry about Yori when he looks at her to see how she was doing after she was forced to drink his load and saw plenty of his load on her body.

It took Yori a moment to drink down the rest of Ron's cum before she took a moment to breathe but still shuddered from the taste.

Ron chuckles when he saw that and waits for her to recover so he could talk with her.

After recovering, Yori looks at Ron.

"You came… a lot." She said while blushing a bit.

" **Hehe, sorry, bigger form, bigger loads… how you feeling?"** Ron asked when he worried he harmed Yori.

"I feel fine. Was surprised at how fertile you were even though it was my first time doing this. Hopefully I did it right." Yori said as she hoped she pleased Ron good.

" **Well we just got started… though I recommend getting cleaned in the lake nearby before we continue… cleaning fur is a nightmare…"** Ron said when he seemed to have experience with the whole bathing thing in the form thanks to some kind of flashback that was not seen though the look on his face spoke volumes.

Yori blinks in confusion when she saw the look.

"I see… though if it happens again, I wouldn't mind washing your fur." She said before she went to the lake and wash some of the cum off her body.

Ron grins in amusement when he stealthy got into the lake while Yori was washing the front of her body off and when Ron saw that she was pretty clean, he surprised Yori when he gripped her breasts from behind and lightly pinched her nipples to tease her more while his cocks pressed up against her ass cheeks a few times.

Yori was surprised by that action before hissing a bit from having her nipples pinched.

Ron smirks before he angled his cocks so that they slipped between Yori's thighs.

" **Considering how far we went, pretty sure we can't take too much time or the fun will end… what do you say we get back to land and use a blanket of mine and we really make you into a woman."** Ron teased as his upper cock grinds against Yori's pussy.

Yori shudders at the feeling but blushes brightly after hearing that last part before turning her head to look at Ron.

"Y-Yes. Let's." She said.

Ron had no issues with that and he picked Yori up bridal style and approached the tent nearby so he could grab a clean dime store blanket that he could throw away later.

Yori blushes at the position she's in but felt a warm feeling from being carried as she nuzzles her head on Ron's neck.

Ron just grins when he placed Yori on the blanket and while he looks down at her, he gripped her ankled and aimed his cocks at her holes.

" **Want one cock or both?"** Ron asked since Yori was a virgin and he wanted to let her choose what would happen.

Yori blushes as she looks at Ron's two cocks.

"B-Both." She said.

Ron nods before both his cocks prod Yori's ass and pussy and a moment later, Ron lets Yori relax and a second later, he forced his cocks into Yori's holes while he grits his sharpened teeth when he could feel how tight she was and took his time with getting inside of her so she could adjust.

Yori groans as well but her training as a ninja helped her power through it but not too much.

A moment later, Ron felt his upper cock touch Yori's hymen and he looks at her to see if he should continue or not.

Yori knew where Ron's upper cock was at before looking him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said.

Ron nods before he gave Yori an intense animalistic like kiss and pretty much tore the bandage off when he pushed his cocks balls deep or as deep as Yori's holes would let him, even after he bashed through to her womb and waits as Yori fully registered just how deep Ron was inside of her ass and pussy.

Yori, who was surprised how deep Ron was, groans loudly into the kiss from losing her hymen while trying to fight back the tears that tried to leak out.

Ron waits for a minute for Yori to adjust while blood leaked a bit from Yori's pussy and he keeps the kiss up to help distract her from the pain… though since he couldn't get a signal, he slowly thrusts his hips and his cocks enter and exit Yori's holes at a slow rate so she could get used to the feeling sooner.

Yori groans more before she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and returns the kiss to help take her mind off the pain… but to also make out with Ron.

Ron in turn knew Yori would adjust soon and had a devilish glint in his eyes as he starts to pound away at Yori's holes, his cocks barraging her holes in no time and thanks to Yori being a surprising masochist… well she was quickly getting soaked thanks to how dominating Ron was right now.

Yori was moaning from how rough Ron was before she wrapped her legs around his waist to make Ron thrust deeper.

And thrust deeper he did as time went on, and thanks to his earlier orgasm, he wasn't going to climax anytime soon, and thanks to Yori's inexperience with sex… well… even as Ron keeps the kiss up he saw Yori's eyes roll back into her skull when she looked a bit fucked up already thanks to Ron pretty much making her ass and pussy submit to him… even if the twin cock thing was a temp thing it was a good thing he had them… would save time later in getting Yori's virginities.

Yori had her lips separated as she was moaning loud.

"O-Oh fuck Ron! You ninja beast!" She moans.

This gets Ron worked up more and he surprised Yori when he moved to have her arms let him go and he adjusts his body so that he was pretty much pinning Yori and had her in a mating press as he continues to fuck her while his cock barraged her womb again and again in a way to try and pretty much say to all *Hey this bitch is mine!* kind of way… must be the DNA in him.

Yori was surprised but was moaning loudly from the pleasure.

"K-Keeping going Ron!... I want to be... yours!"

Ron growls when he had no issues with that and fucked Yori harder and pretty much worked to destroy her holes while Ron was using so much force in his thrusts that it made it hard for Yori to talk when all she could focus on was the pleasure for now.

Yori was moaning and groaning loudly as her legs stayed wrapped around Ron's waist as Yori's toes curled a few times.

Ron keeps this up for a bit while Yori had orgasm after orgasm… though Ron felt his orgasm approaching while Yori's was getting close as well again and this time he gave another shriek like roar when he came hard inside of Yori with great force, filling her with his sperm and thanks to how close he was to Yori, her body couldn't hold much before some was forced out of her pussy and ass around Ron's cock.

"R-RON!" Yori screams his name before she climaxed hard on top of Ron's cocks.

Ron in turn rides out his orgasm big time and when he tapped off, he pants when he felt greatly winded and lets go of Yori and got off of her while his cocks left her holes… after what he did she had a fucked up look on her face and she looked like she would pass out at any moment and Ron well… he was running on fumes for a bit thanks to his inexperience with both cocks, so her sleeping now would be a good thing in this case.

Yori panted a few times as she enjoyed the afterglow.

"W-Wow… Ron." She said while blushing.

" **Hehe, thanks… you can pass out now by the way, I'll make sure you are clean when you wake so no worries."** Ron said while he smiles at Yori in a caring way now that the fun dominating part is over with.

Yori weakly smiles.

"T-Thank you… m-my love." She said before passing out.

Ron was a bit surprised by that confession, though after what he did, he would have had to been an idiot to not let that sink in and chuckles.

" **Hehe, damn, first I find out she liked me from Kim now I get a confession in person from her before I realize it, if its one thing Yori is good at its surprising me… anyway time to get her and myself clean before taking a nap."** Ron said as he got to his feet and went to pick up Yori as the scene went to Shego and Bonnie for a moment to check up on them.

Ironically enough they were watching a movie called Monkey King: Hero is back, dealt with Sun Wukong as he traveled to get his godly powers back while learning to show a more compassionate side to himself. **(A/N from TME: Actual fun fact, there is a game with the Monkey King that has this title, fun to watch with the important parts, and there are Monkey king movies.)**

" _Hehe, talk about ironic that we're watching this."_ Bonnie said to Shego.

" _No kidding, lets try and keep Ron from seeing this otherwise we may have to worry about him trying to copy the look hehe."_ Shego whispered as she munched on some popcorn.

Bonnie sweatdrops as she actually pictures her own boyfriend in the movie character's get up before she went back to watch the movie.

As the movie went on the scene fades to black and Bonnie hopefully thought that if Ron did see a movie like this… he wouldn't go nuts on the character or anything… otherwise she would have to knock some sense into him for that and the scene fully faded to black a moment later.


	4. VS Monique and ???

**The scene opens up to show the dynamic duo of TME and Atomsk while they were busy deciding who was next in the list of Ladies Ron had to wow.**

**Ron Harem list:**

**Bonnie (Check)**

**Shego (Check… sort of)**

**Yori (Check)**

**Tara**

**Vivian Porter**

**Betty Director**

**Monique**

" **Alright, looks like we got the checklist here… want to mix it up and pick a random lady or go in order on the list?" TME asked when he saw Tara, Vivian, Betty Director, and Monique left in the list while TME was looking up their info.**

" **Hmm… go random." Atomsk said.**

" **Right… though just in case want to ask the requester this or just surprise him?, can't be too careful with stuff like this and its… 7 minutes to midnight here and you'll need to sleep for your job so…" TME said as he looks at a nearby clock and saw it was getting REALLY late.**

" **Eh… let's surprise the dude. We tend to do that." Atomsk said.**

" **Alright, in the meantime I'll look up data on each lady so I know who we are dealing with ,random or not, I'll see you tomorrow Atomsk." TME said when he gave his friend a smile.**

**Atomsk waved at his friend.**

" **See yeah."**

**After Atomsk left, TME looks at the readers.**

" **Well everyone, as you can see we are taking a small break so…" TME said when he snapped his fingers and a card appeared in the readers view.**

" _ **Deciding on next Lady Ron wows so please be patient while the duo decide who goes next."**_ **The sign read as a number of hours pass...**

**The next morning…**

**TME yawns as he stretched his body, he made his choice on the lady of the chapter for now and was drinking a soda when he was waiting for Atomsk to get here.**

**Just then, a portal opens up and coming out is Atomsk the Pirate King.**

" ***Yawn*... Morning."**

**"Morning, I haven't gotten in touch with the requester yet so… want to go with Monique this chapter?" TME asked as he looks at Atomsk.**

" **Works for me." Atomsk said before cracking his neck a bit.**

**"Right, let's just get started though how do you want to start this chapter?, brains still a bit fuzzy since I just woke, last time we had Ron and Yori in a forest… want to time skip to a few months later with Ron having his transformation under control?, start out simple?" TME asked while he cracks his own neck a few times and cracked his back after he sat in a chair.**

" **Hmmm… sure. I mean he can't stay as a monkey all the time." Atomsk said before sitting down.**

**"Well… to be fair all humans are technically monkeys so…" TME joked while he smirks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk rolls his eyes.**

" **Oh haha, let's start the chapter."**

**"Right… anyway let's start this say… at Ron's place a few days after he officially got his transforming in check…" TME said as he snapped his fingers and the scene went to...**

* * *

**Timeframe… 4 months after chapter 3/ Ron's home/ Ron's room/ Ron, ?**

Right now the scene showed Ron while he was napping on his bed, the kicker was that A, he was now back to normal and was a bit more toned and bulkier, and B… Bonnie and Yori were sleeping at his sides after a fun time last night celebrating Ron's return from the woods officially since he finally got that form under control.

It was hard to explain things to Ron's folks when they came to the woods unexpectedly though thankfully not while Ron was in the act… still it took some convincing from Ron to get his parents calmed down and not only that… well after another event… well Ron had to explain the multiple ladies thing and that was another drama filled thing Ron had to calm them down from… especially his mom who got a very wrong idea on things.

Though his dad was secretly proud of Ron he would never say that.

This resulted in Ron being able to walk around sometimes in his new form to keep it limber and be able to have his ladies at his place… though while Bonnie and Yori were easy… Shego was a different level of convincing for his parents since they wanted to get Kim to get rid of her… it would take a bit for Shego to get Ron's folks to warm up to her but until then…

Well the scene showed Ron cuddling with Bonnie and Yori right now, Bonnie had easy access to Ron though Yori… well it was simpler then it seemed thanks to Shego and her jet helping with the back and forth every week, Ron trained with Shego and Yori to get his skills trained and in his monkey form as well… which would explain the body he now had while he had his arms wrapped around Bonnie and Yori's shoulders.

Said duo happily sigh in their sleep as they snuggle closer to Ron.

Ron did the same though the group was interrupted from their nap when Ron's alarm went off and he opened his eyes and blinks a few times from that.

Bonnie and Yori groan in annoyance from the sound of Ron's alarm.

"D-Dammit Ron. Did you had to set the alarm on?" Bonnie said.

Ron then slipped free from Bonnie and Yori and moved to turn it off and stretched a bit when he stood fully.

"Sorry, but Shego is taking me on a training thing to fine tune some things, heard she found some kind of secret Monkey ninja thing at one of Monkey Fists old homes and stuff and she invited me to tag along, you two can sleep more if you want." Ron said while he stretched his arms which partially transformed for a moment into bulkier arms before they returned to normal… guess the transformations happen naturally for Ron now after his months of training to keep it in control.

Bonnie did lick her lips a bit when she saw that.

"You sure you don't want me and Yori to tag along?"

"Hmmm… maybe, will have to ask Shego since her jet is a two seater, pretty sure Yori may tag along to make sure there are no bad items there… don't want to turn to stone in case well… any forbidden items are there." Ron said when he didn't want to risk a Yono moment… he already explained it to Bonnie with Yori's help so while she was still learning, she at least got forbidden was forbidden for a reason and this Ron would be smart to bring Yori along for her expertise in recognizing bad things at Monkey Fists lair.

"Ron is right Bonnie-san." Yori said.

Bonnie did pout.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey if it's any consolation, considering no one is pretty much coming after Monkey Fists old lairs, I may move into one of them… since I heard he has one near Middleton that I heard about recently… and after emptying most items to sell or store away just in case so you could say I'm moving up in the world and getting a castle… or a small manor… depends on the price, I checked my account that is going up and well…" Ron said when he whispered in Bonnie's ear which shocked her from what she was told ad Ron smirks when he starts walking away.

"Just in case better pack for a night or two in a new Stoppable homestead away from others so we can get as loud as we want hehe, may ask Shego where she got her Jet so I can get my own so I won't need to ask her for lifts for distant lands." Ron said when he went to grab some clothing so he could get dressed.

Yori was confused before looking at Bonnie.

"What did Ron say?"

Bonnie was quiet before she looks at Yori.

"Yori… we better make sure if Ron gets any new ladies we test them big time… Apparently Ron is loaded enough now to give Senior Senior Sr a run for his money… in about 10 years or so if Ron doesn't make any new items… steady increase and profits from patents Ron got and what not but if Ron makes other items well…" Bonnie said before she whispered in Yori's ear and she got a shocked look as well.

"O-Oh my." Yori said as her eyes widened.

"Yup… better make sure Ron doesn't let any new ladies try and walk over him." Bonnie said while Yori raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you take 100 US dollars from Ron when he… convinced you to have fun with him?" Yori said while she sounded curious.

Bonnie blushes a bit.

"D-Different scenario. Plus I needed birth control anyway since his cum amount was big."

Yori blushed from that when she remembered how productive Ron was.

"F-Fair enough… seems like he became more productive after what DNAmy did to him… glad we got his form under control and he had… practice in many things though I wonder what we will find at Monkey Fists place, heard that many of his places are treasure troves so who knows what artifacts we may find… I'll get ready as well in case Monkey fist took anything of true importance from any ninja clans." Yori said when she got up from the bed and her nude form was seen while she stretched her body.

Bonnie did blush when she saw Yori's body and hated to admit it but… Yori did look good.

Yori saw the look when she looks at Bonnie to ask her something and smirks at her a bit.

"Just to let you know… I don't need Ron to have fun with others, stereotype or not from living in a forigen country... I have been getting plenty of… material that you westerners would find… a bit much… so that makes it very simple for me to know how to please ladies one on one… also… we may not look it but Master Sensei allows us to have the internet at the dojo in some areas so we have ways of getting far off information… now if you will excuse me Bonnie-san… I'll be getting ready." Yori teased when she moved to grab her current outfit which was in a bag and left Bonnie alone for a moment.

Bonnie was surprised to hear that before she mentally chuckled.

' _That sneaky little…'_ She thought.

After everyone got ready when everyone took turns in the shower for rule reasons from Ron's mother, the trio met with Shego while Ron was talking with the plasma user while the group was away from the jet for privacy sake.

"...hats why I want to bring Yori along mainly in case we run into anything dangerous and Bonnie wants to tag a long with us to not get left behind, could be a good learning experience for her so…" Ron said when he hoped Shego wouldn't mind as he gave this offer.

"I can even transform and thanks to some bigger laps, Yori or Bonnie won't have to act like a seat for you and they can sit on my laps, just in case you have any objections on seating arrangements… speaking of which know who to get a good jet from?, maybe a plane instead... may get more than just you three ladies at my side knowing my luck so might as well use a bit of cash I got to get a personal plane for large group things." Ron said while he looked thoughtful on some things.

Shego was thoughtful for a bit.

"Hmmm I don't know yet but I'll find out. Anyway, let's make sure that everyone is present."

Ron nods before he looks at Bonnie and Yori who packed light in case the group has to spend the night.

"You two ready?, Yori I'm cool with coming to Monkey fists lair since she knows not to touch anything dangerous looking… Bonnie… what is the golden rule here if you want to tag along?" Ron asked when he and the other more trained experts on dangerous stuff look at the newbie of danger of the group.

"Um… make sure to pack light and… don't touch anything in case of a trap." Bonnie said.

"More or less though I can ignore accidental ones like hidden switches… pretty sure we can all agree that those are just the worst… freaking trap switches and their actions… anyway the main reason to pack light is for an overnight stay just in case, however for today I'm not expecting this visit to be more then say… 5 to 6 hours at least to comb that place from top to bottom for secret passages and hidden treasure troves, Monkey fist normally had things in fire places and bookshelves but don't be surprised if he has any hidden places in high to reach areas given his monkey nature at the time." Ron said while he transformed and pets Bonnie on the head after kissing her forehead.

" **Anyway if we do a good job, all four of us could maybe mess with one of Monkey Fists old bedrooms and see how comfy his beds were anyway and… hmm?"** Ron said before he stands up fully on edge and sniffs around a couple times… right now they were in a out of the way location so if it was near the jet, sure people may stumble upon them but… well Ron's eyes widened when he looks to a certain direction and hopped high in the air and when he lands behind a bush a girlish shriek was heard and… Monique of all people fell from the bush while Ron in his transformed state had a raised eyebrow when he looks at Monique.

"What the?... Monique?! What are you doing here?" Bonnie said as Yori was confused while Shego had a raised eyebrow.

Monique was quick to get to her feet while she points a hand at Ron.

"I-I'll e-explain when someone tells me why I just saw Ron not only hanging with you and Shego of all people and kissing your forehead but then this!?... pretty sure many will think Monkey Fist has something to do with this… I gotta tell Kim!" Monique said though Ron snatched her phone from her before she could even get started while he looks at her after he picked her up effortlessly by the back of her shirt so he could look her in the eyes and raised his hand with the phone.

" **I'll return this… and let you go AFTER all of us go to Monkey Fists place for a small treasure hunting adventure while I give you some reasons not to let Kim know… you can run but your precious phone will be totalled and you got yourself to blame for this… your call Monique."** Ron said while he waited for an answer.

Monique was surprised at the way Ron spoke to her.

Granted she needs to tell Kim but… she needs her phone more.

"Alright, fine." She said.

" **Good."** Ron said as he pockets Monique's phone and sets her down on her feet.

" **You'll get this back AFTER we get back from Monkey Fist's lair nearby… anyway as for Shego, Bonnie, and Yori… well not sure about Shego since she is technically on my payroll but… all three are my ladies… mainly Bonnie and Yori… Shego more or less has a good time with me for stress relief more or less."** Ron said while he shrugged his shoulders as he walked by Monique.

Monique's jaw dropped after hearing that.

"Y-You're joking… right?"

" **Nope, ask them yourselves… while you do that, hey Shego the seat adjustment bit is under the seat right?...** I'll handle the adjustment so Yori, Bonnie… and Monique can sit in my lap." Ron said while he had an amused grin on his face as he left the four ladies alone for a moment.

Monique was again shocked as Bonnie chuckled.

"Just so you know… he's not joking. He really knows how to treat a woman."

"Hehe, yeah, though while while the fun on the side is good, only got better when Ron got double barrelled by DNAmy… needed practice against hairtriggers and stuff but…" Shego said while she and Bonnie high fived for a moment which showed that she and Bonnie got along well.

"W-Wait… double barrell?... You mean he has…" Monique said as Yori brought her two scents.

"Indeed. Quite an interesting experience."

"Hehe, that before or after Ron got your V-Card with both of them?" Shego said which made Yori blush and Bonnie looks at Monique.

"Look, considering Ron is a bit of a softy still when it comes to intimidation… why not make this interesting and make a bet, you win you can run and tell Kim everything… lose… well… going to have to explain after you want to hear me out." Bonnie said while she had an idea in her head.

Monique was a bit cautious after hearing this.

"And what type of bet is it?"

"Simple, as you can see were not exactly against sharing and while we could do a whole back and forth on trying to convince you to join us, why not make this simple… have fun with Ron when we get to Monkey Fists place near here and if Ron outlasts you, you pretty much become one of his ladies and help out with material gathering for clothing and stuff, pretty simple things… if you win, you get to go scott free and do whatever, either way in case you haven't gotten laid in awhile, win win right?... I mean what's the worst that could happen in humoring this?, you got no choice but to come along so why not make it interesting… and lets just say its not monkey DNA Ron had zapped into him… horse AND Snake as well for two massive cocks… or did you have plans later?" Bonnie said when she grins at Monique while Shego and Yori look surprised Bonnie would offer that thought… considering its either this or a few hours long of trying to convince Monique… why not try and do things more physical than mental?

Monique was shocked after hearing this. She was just speechless at the deal.

Bonnie smirks when she saw that.

"Hey if you doubt Ron and his barrels, ask Shego and Yori more details, in fact Yori gave her first time to Ron in that form." Bonnie said while she points a thumb at Yori.

Yori did blush before clearing her throat a bit.

"All true. It hurt at first and despite his… roughness, Ron knew to be gentle."

"Yeah though after that you really gave his form a real test when it seemed to get a sex crazed monster out of you." Shego teased when she and Bonnie came back after that movie and saw that Ron was the one getting overpowered after some time… he chalked it up to lack of using both dicks so half stamina.

Yori did blush again as Monique was once again speechless.

' _Good God.'_ She thought.

Shego chuckles a few times when she saw Monique's speechless face.

"Anyway Monique was it?, pretty sure you can at least think about it when we go to Monkey Fist's lair, you can decide on if you want to have fun with Ron and his great banana's later or not." Shego said before she chuckles at her joke as she wonders how Monique will react to that since she was trying to help her relax.

Monique blushes after hearing as Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Joke aside… we better head to the jet now."

"Yeah… again you can follow or not Monique-san but… pretty sure your phone would be at risk from Ron." Yori said when she followed Bonnie which caused Shego to follow suit and left Monique behind.

Monique was quiet before she sighs in frustration.

"Dammit." She said before following the trio.

Once she followed the group to the Jet, she saw Ron exiting it and lands on his feet.

 **"I got the seat adjusted so… ready to go ladies?"** Ron asked while he smiles at everyone.

"Hehe, I'm ready." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"I'm also ready Ron." Yori said with a smile.

"Hope you didn't mess with the pilot seat, I got it just the way I like." Shego said since she was the pilot and she moved to get in as Ron chuckles in amusement while Monique saw this.

"I have no choice since you have my phone." Monique said with crossed arms.

 **"Hey to be fair we didn't expect you to drop in so…"** Ron said with a shrug as he moved to Monique and Bonnie, picked them up in one arm each pseudo bridal style and he jumped to the Jet while Yori followed and Ron sets Monique and Bonnie on their feet so he could sit in the backseat of the Jet first.

Monique was obviously caught off guard before blushing from being carried as Yori got in the jet.

This caused Bonnie to look amused as she got on her seat which caused Bonnie and Yori to sit on Ron's laps while Monique… was left a seat between Ron's legs…

Monique sees this before she quickly tries to find a different spot to sit on.

However thanks to the fact Bonnie and Yori wouldn't budge… and Ron had the seat pretty much pulled back as far as possible… unless Monique wanted to squeeze between Ron's current monkey feet since he went barefoot for now she would have to settle for Ron's lap.

' _Son of the bitch.'_ Monique thought before she actually sat on Ron's lap.

Bonnie chuckled a bit.

"Feeling comfy?" She said as Monique blushes in embarrassment.

Ron in the meantime tried to keep quiet though… with Monique on his lap his twin snakes got a bit hard in his pants and pretty much pushed up against Monique's clothed ass cheeks.

Monique jolts when she felt that.

"H-Hey?!" She said while blushing.

" **Sorry, body's so used to the ladies it has a mind of its own now, besides I didn't pick who sits where."** Ron apologized since the last thing he wanted to be labeled was a perv.

Monique continues to blush before turning her head.

"L-Let's just get this… trip started."

"Aye aye." Shego said with an amused tone to her voice as she starts the jet and as it caused the jet to rise and Shego had the jet do a fancy movement when it took off so that when the group flew, Yori and Bonnie were lightly hugged by Ron to keep them safe in their seat while Monique was pressed up against Ron's chest, abs, and his twin snakes under his pants which really pressed up against Monique's ass more.

Monique blushes brightly after feeling that.

' _Damn… they weren't kidding when they said Ron had two… and when did he get so… ripped? Was it because of this… transformation thing?'_ She thought.

Either way Bonnie noticed the blush on Monique's face and looks at Yori with a smirk out of Monique's sight and grins when she knew what she would do later to try and keep Monique quiet.

Yori sees the look and gave Bonnie a slight nod of understanding which was out of Monique's sight as the group waited till they reached their destination.

It took about 15 minutes or so of flight for the group as they approached a large castle in the distance, it looked like one of those medieval castles surprisingly enough, looks like it was well hidden because no one else was nearby and Ron whistles at the sight since it looked like an impressive place… how come Monkey Fist never lived here?... scratch that either that was a secret base for him or he never used it in risk of getting caught by Kim and Ron.

"Wow… that's some castle." Bonnie said with a surprised look.

Monique was surprised as well as Yori had an interested look.

"Yup, and if it gets a clean bill of health from most of us, a new place for Ron to crash in and a base for all of us to meet in and really get down and dirty when we are not doing things." Shego said when she took the Jet in for a landing while Monique was pressed up against Ron again from the slight force of her moving back a bit.

Monique blushes brightly again as she could feel Ron's chest but didn't say anything.

Once the group lands in a large area that could keep the jet parked, the group got out with Ron helping Bonnie and Monique out of the Jet when he carried them for a moment and after he and everyone looks around, Ron hums.

" **Hmmm… not bad… not bad, going to need a serious cleanup from a gardening crew later but… not bad of a condition on the outside."** Ron said when he saw that aside from a ton of grass needing a serious mowing and maybe a few repairs here or there, the place was pretty decent… really high castle walls for defense… the Castle was even bigger like one of those fantasy places one would find in a storybook… honestly risk of getting caught or not, Ron wondered why Monkey Fist didn't use this place before now…

"Okay… I may not know that guy well but how come this Monkey Fist guy never used this place?" Bonnie said.

" **Maybe because its pretty close to Middleton?, KP and I could probably get here if we call in a favor normally so maybe Monkey fist didn't want to risk getting caught… unless… hmmm… hey Yori, can you feel if anything is off about this place?... for some reason I'm getting an odd feeling of being watched."** Ron said when he looks around and while the place was lifeless… Ron couldn't help but wonder if something Monkey magic related was here and that could be why Monkey Fist never used this place.

Yori had her eyes closed before using her ninja training to sense the group's surroundings.

For a moment nothing was felt but… she did feel something… faint… not… hostile but something definitely was here… though Yori couldn't get a clear feeling of what...

"Unfortunately it seems Ron's senses are correct… we are being watched however I am unable to pinpoint it because it seems too weak to locate… either it's watching us to learn why we are here or it could be a territory thing… either way we should be careful if we enter, who knows what this presence could be… could be nothing and maybe just an animal or could be something Monkey magic related and it could be something deadly." Yori explained while Ron nods his head.

"Then should we even be here? What if it's a ghost?" Monique said.

"Well if it is we got a plasma wielding woman who can probably scare it off, a Ninja with know how on Monkey Magic and other things and a guy who can do the same but is more combat oriented and pretty powerful physically… if push comes to shove why not just do a horror movie trope and look for some kind of thing that the ghost is bound to and get rid of it?, normally helps right?" Bonnie said with crossed arms.

Shego shrugs.

"Perhaps, but we won't find out till we get inside."

" **Yeah…. You could stay out here Monique but… Monique?"** Ron said while he looks to where Monique was and saw her missing before the group heard her from the castle door.

"Well if we were going with tropes might as well not use the one where we get split up so come on!" Monique said while everyone blinks as Yori speaks.

"Wow, I did not know Monique-san can move that fast." Yori said as Bonnie shrugged.

"Eh fear can motivate a lot into things they didn't think they could do before so…" Bonnie said while the group moved to approach though as the group got close to Monique they saw something that made their eyes widen when a glow was heading right towards the Castle door while Monique was unaware of things.

Ron shot forward with a panicked look before anyone could react and as the castle doors slammed open out of the blue and some tendrils pulled Monique in, Ron flew into the castle after Monique and as the doors slammed shut with the others running to approach the door, they couldn't get the door to budge at all… even Shego blasting it full power a couple times barely made a dent.

"Gah! What is this door made of?!" Shego said.

Yori looks around and narrowed her eyes as Shego tried to turbo charge an attack.

"Shego wait!, you won't bust this door down anytime soon… I can see runes on the doorway, its an ancient kind of Monkey magic made to defend against even bombs, I doubt your plasma blasts will work, we need to find an alternate way in while we put our faith in Ron in rescuing Monique." Yori said while she had a serious look in her eyes.

"She's right so we gotta work fast." Bonnie said.

Shego frowns while she lets her attack fade while the scene went into the Castle to show Ron as he was chasing Monique quickly as she flew through the air and avoids many things she was being dragged so she could see Ron doing his best to keep up and he was slowly speeding up as well...

' _Damn… don't know what's going on but gotta save Monique fast.'_ Ron thought as he kept running.

Though while Ron tried to grab at Monique's outstretched hand, a suit of armor moved on its own and swong an Axe at Ron, hitting him in the face with the side of the weapon to not really damage him but Monique had a panicked look in her eyes when Ron was stunned long enough for her to be taken out of Ron's sight as he sat up and groans while he held his face where he was blindsided and glared at the armor which had moved back into position.

Ron growled when he got up and he ignored the armor to chase after Monique again while the scene went to Monique herself as she was pulled to a different part of the castle and it was in a fancy bedroom while she was sat on the bed carefully while she heard a female sounding voice that had a slight tinge of an echo to it.

" **My apologize young one... I did not mean to scare you, just had to have someone to speak with for a moment in private since you were the one who came close to the door."** The voice said from around Monique though the voice tried to sound calming to try and keep her from really panicking.

Monique though shudders.

"W-What do you need to talk to me for?"

" **Well first off…"** The voice said and Monique felt a flick on her forehead when a spectral hand formed which caused Monique to grip her head from the surprising amount of pain from that.

" **Aside from that to knock sense into you, the only one I have issues with is the one called Monkey Fist… the man with hands and feet of a monkey and is obsessed with Monkey magic…"** The voice said while Monique saw a beautiful woman appear before her… her skin tone was unknown since she had a glowing spectral look, but she looked like she could be a lot like Yori given the robe she was wearing and… to Monique's surprise had… monkey hands for feet?... was she related to Monkey Fist?... doubtful since Monique heard once that Monkey Fist got his extra hands from DNAmy and given this ghost looked ancient based on the clothing she wore… well… highly doubtful she could have her body changed by genetics.

She had long hair in a braid, she had some side burns which gave her a rough look and a ring at the end which was on the middle of her back and aside from a mole near her eye which gave her a cute look of sorts, this woman looked powerful, sensual, and wise all at the same time… she also had a well endowed figure to boot that looked to be around D to E cup breasts, looked a bit taller then Monique so she could look like an Amazon and finally to top things off… well she had a freaking monkey tail.

Monique lightly blushes as she looks at the spirit.

"Um okay… so what is your beef with him besides the obvious? Was this castle your home? Did he took something important from here?"

" **No this place is not my home, I was moved here by force by Monkey Fist from my tomb before the traps there pretty much destroyed it, made Monkey Fists life here pretty much… whats the word… read it in some books… oh yes… hell for him which forced him to move away and stuff, my name is Naruka, it's simple name, was given because I had red hair when I was alive… anyway before you ask, no these are not… artificial traits… well the feet are natural at least, bit of a… what was the word for you present day mortals?... ah… a Mutation at birth… the tail is well… not sure if you know this but know of the amulet of the Monkey King?, not sure if you do since unlike that Ninja woman and that… interesting specimen of a male trying to help you… but you and that greenish woman don't seem to have many connections to mystical monkey powers and stuff… I helped make the thing and during one of the testing phases I got a monkey tail from it… I'm pretty old even by ghostly standards."** Naruka said when she had her upper hands on her hips.

Monique was surprised after hearing this.

"W-Whoa... so is that why Monkey Fist took you from your tomb? Because he wanted to find the amulet?"

" **Nah, apparently I hear once before he ran out after some of my… antics was that he lost the amulet to someone called Possible and considering I made that prototype, he wanted a more fine tuned one and researched the creator of the artifacts of mystical monkey power and here I am… official title is Sorceress of the Monkey King, pretty much outclassed the past Monkey King in magical might and not to toot my own horn was able to fight him on even ground in the past, was his instructor as well, I happen to be a grand master in Ninjutsu and Monkey Kung fu as well, main reason why I didn't take the Ninja woman since she looked like she wore a familiar uniform of the sect I initially created, my robe here pretty much shows who I used to teach and stuff… I believe when it was established I called it… Yama… Yama… ugh… been so long my memory is failing me an I have a photographic memory… though that was probably when I was alive and had an organic brain."** Naruka said while she gestured to her outfit… clothing color aside the style though a bit dated did remind Monique of someone… and with Yori… wait… Yama… Yamanouchi ninja school!?

"Oh my… You mean Yamanouchi… the Ninja School?!" Monique said with a surprised look.

Naruka looked surprised by that.

" **Yeah, now that you mention it yeah Yamanouchi… you mean to tell me its still standing?, heard once in the spectral grapevine from some passing ghosts was that Monkey Fist went with the Yono to destroy it and I thought the worst… after that I didn't get much else it terms of info… I'm technically bound here thanks to that idiotic Monkey magic obsessed… whats the word… oh yes… dumbass fucktard… heard that from a rather foul mouthed ghost once and figured it would fit Monkey Fist to a T."** Naruka said while she had a cringe on her face when she really didn't like to talk about Monkey Fist.

Monique sweatdrops a bit.

"Right… well if it makes you feel better, the school stands… though I never been there. I know that Yori girl comes from there. Plus, Ron, the monkey man that you saw, went there too."

" **I see… would explain a lot… tell me child… Monique was it?, are you friends with those four?, I can see hasitance for two of them in your mind and hostility for the green skinned woman and the one with brown hair as well."** Naruka asked with crossed arms.

"Yeah… the green woman is Shego and let's just say she's like an enemy to my best friend, Kim. And the other is Bonnie. Not enemies… per say… but we don't get along that well. Went to school with her." Monique said.

" **I see… what of that male who tried to help you?, you seem hesitant as well from your thoughts, though… seems thanks to some recent events you are… curious about something he has."** Naruka said while she smirks at Monique when she told Monique she could read her mind if in bits and pieces.

Monique jolts a bit after hearing that.

"D-Don't know what you mean. But he's not the same Ron that I remember. He's… different."

Naruka looks amused by that.

" **Oh really?, how do you remember him?, from what I can tell he changed thanks to a Coma you heard about but is this new him really so bad?, from what I can get from your mind, seems he was always the bottom of the barrel socially and always known as this Kim woman's sidekick… not knocking the strong female warrior but some men have something pretty stupid called pride and stuff, pretty sure during this coma he just had some kind of revelation and is not trying to change… for better or worse is anyones guess but has he done anything lately really considered bad?... aside from holding onto that phone thingy of yours… I mean you would have ran and tattled to his best friend so… pretty sure he got spooked and just tried to do something not scarring to you since you are a friend to him as well."** Naruka said while she smiles at Monique.

"Well… he hasn't done anything to me. Just surprised at the new change and plus the… new friends he's made." Monique said.

Naruka looks amused when she heard that.

" **New friends as in that Shego and Bonnie woman or new friends as in what he has in his pants?"** Naruka teased when she read how Monique could feel how large Ron was with her ass in the jet and really couldn't resist this… it has been a long time since Naruka had girl talk with well… any lady.

Monique was blushing after hearing that last part.

"W-Wasn't talking about that!.. I meant Shego, Bonnie and… well he and Yori were already friends."

Naruka giggles from that while she sat near Monique though her laugh sounded a bit like a cute monkey like laugh… must have been a habit she got from the monkey magic business.

" **Nukeke… well I'm sure they are not all bad if you got to know them outside of this… school thing… and when that Shego woman is not doing evil acts… seems like she hasn't done any at all after this whole… alien thing I'm getting from your mind… besides people change over time and mature, why not give them one chance to prove themselves?, even if they are not… good… doesn't make them automatically evil, being neutral has its perks like you can pretty much do whatever you want and as long as you don't do anything twisted no one will really question things… I mean what is so wrong with change?... though I'm rambling… considering this seems interesting and as you know I can't exactly leave normally… I want to make a deal with you since you seem pretty fun to hang out with… humor me if you want to know how to get out of here without complaints from me."** Naruka said while she gave Monique a fanged yet mischievous grin.

Monique did raise her eyebrow a bit.

"What kind of deal do you have in mind?"

Naruka smirks while the scene went to Ron, still in his Monkey king like form, a bit later when he was searching around various rooms of the Castle… he had a hard time locating Monique's scent thanks to something in the air pretty much stopping that though… as he was exiting a bathroom... Monique ran towards him from around the corner.

"Ron!, oh thank god I found you!, I managed to slip away from that ghost finally!" Monique said before she gasped for breath when she got close to Ron and had to stop to catch her breath.

Ron sighs a bit.

" **Thank God you're okay Monique. Now let's get out of here."**

"Right… follow me, I think I may have found a way out when I found this secret room or something when I had to hide from the ghost, had these weird items in it so not sure if I could even go in there without a second opinion… heard how dangerous some things can be so…" Monique said while she trailed off when she didn't know how to continue from there.

Ron was thoughtful for a bit.

" **Hmmm… well… better than nothing. Lead the way."**

Monique nods her head before she led Ron down the hall while he was unaware that Monique had a smirk on her face thanks to her facing from him and some green glowing eyes for a moment.

Once Monique and Ron got to the room… turns out it was the bedroom Monique was in earlier and Monique points to a nearby bookshelf that was slightly ajar.

"The room is back there, the ghost brought me here first but left right after when it muttered something about getting you as well… it also mentioned the front door being locked so we can't get out that way so I tried to look for one of those hidden passages and well… yeah… I found a bookshelf to move but couldn't move it much… worried the noise may get the ghost's attention again." Monique said when she points to the bookshelf that was slightly ajar while there was an open closet as well, guess Monique hid there near the shelf to avoid the ghost if it came back… or at least… if this was Monique talking… though Ron was none the wiser since Monique was so herself right now.

" **Hmmm,well let's see if we can try moving it."** Ron said before heading to the bookshelf.

Monique smirks a bit when she saw that and as Ron moved the shelf, Monique licks her lips when she saw Ron's muscles bulge in the Monkey King form as he moved the surprisingly heavy shelf.

Once it was out of the way, Ron had to wipe his forehead… either this shelf was made to be hard to move or heavy like it was supposed to be like this or he opened it wrong like he would have to find a switch for it later… either way he did wonder how Monique moved it when opening it a few inches winded him and he forced it the rest of the way.

Though as he opened it… he saw that in the room was a pedestal with two rings… one looked like some kind of thick ring that had an intricate Dragon design and the other was a ring with a small indent with a monkey symbol on it.

Ron entered while he looks around for a back way out while Monique grins when she entered the room while Ron was unaware thanks to how… oddly quiet Monique was… and before he could even look, Monique grabbed the ring with the monkey indent in it and put it on when Ron looked over to see Monique do that before he could even register what just happened.

" **Uh… Monique? What are you doing? There's no time to look at rings. We have to find a way out."** Ron said.

"Oh I know a way out of here… **and thanks to Monique I won't be forced to stay here as well."** Monique said as her voice starts to sound different while the monkey indented ring glows and a monkey shriek was heard before a blinding light emits from the ring and Ron's eyes were blinded from the light for a moment and before he could raise his eyes to shield himself, the light fades and Ron, with somewhat blurred vision rubbed them when he thought he saw double… though when he uncovered his eyes he saw Monique and… some strange woman with monkey like attributes and unlike earlier with Monique she was fully colored.

She had blood red hair… ebony skin similar to Monique, a robe that looked similar to Master Sensei's robes though these looked a bit older by design… Ron saw that her feet or hand feet were shaven and smaller then Monkey Fists while she had a red colored furry monkey tail… all in all she clinched her hands a few times and grins when she looks at Monique.

"Nukeke!, it worked!, told you I was right Monique!" The woman said while she looks at Monique with bright red eyes and a fanged excited grin.

"Looks like it." Monique said.

" **Whoa whoa whoa… what in the name of the Phantom Menace is going on?"** Ron said with a surprised and confused look.

Monique with rolling eyes grins at Ron when she looks at him.

"Interesting choice of words… phantom yes, menace, nah, Naruka here is pretty cool for the ghost who dragged me in here… long story short she is technically the one who not only made all of these items that have those monkey power things, but also helped make Yori's school… Naruka was pretty much the sorceress to the first Monkey King so you can thank her for all the items that you found in your adventures and the reason why she was here… well blame Monkey Fist and his tomb raiding ways for Naruka being here… she was the one who ran him out of here." Monique said while Naruka chuckles again as she rubbed her head.

"Nukeke… sorry about the scare but considering I had one of two technically powerless people to drag in so they wouldn't give me much trouble, might as well drag one of them in who was closest and thankfully I got the more level headed of the duo." Naruka said while she grabbed the other ring and tossed it to Ron.

"Here, catch, consider it a gift to the future owner of this place and an apology for the scare." Naruka said as Ron, to not get hit in the head by the ring, caught it and well… the moment it touched his hand it turned into a long and intricate dragon theme staff.

" **Whoa."** Ron said as he looks at the staff for a moment before looking at Naruka.

" **So you really made this stuff? But I don't get why take Monique when you could've just appeared."**

"Considering after a small mind read I was dealing with a Kunoichi from my school who probably advanced a lot of stuff to fine tune things in Ninjutsu… a alien energy like woman who can fire said energy and who knows how that would affect a ghost like me, and you as well with your latent talents with the monkey arts… pretty sure it would be a risk to do so in my past state given that I heard you all were so jumpy at seeing a ghost… pretty sure you all would attack first and ask questions never for some… besides… couldn't resist a good tease since it's been so long since I had guests… as for the items… hmm… mostly… had a team of apprentices help with fine tuning things but I guess after my death they left some nasty side effects in most of them… the amulet of the Monkey King was not suppose to turn the wearer into a damn monkey… I mean my feet are natural before you ask but the tail is not… one of the earlier prototype models gave this to me... makes it hard to lay in bed sometimes unless I lay just right, you should know that kind of feeling given your new tail like appendage on your backside." Naruka explained while she sweat drops at a few memories.

Ron sweatdrops after hearing that.

" **I see… and you have a point… granted I can change back whenever I can."**

"Yeah but pretty sure first few days were of you trying to not break your tail I bet Nukeke." Naruka said while she looks amused before she cleared her throat.

"Anyway… as for the ring Monique wears… well… as you can see from the staff in your hand but… well in a nutshell you could think of them in helping complete the Son Wukong like thing you got going on if you want though Monique may keep the cloning ring for my use unless you need it for certain fights, only the wearer can summon clones and stuff and when I had Monique possessed for a moment, I altered the ring to allow me to customize the clone in my own image… so I'm technically not alive fully but I'm no longer dead… may even be able to walk out in the sunlight finally…. Though I can't move far from Monique otherwise the clone body I have will vanish and I'll be forced back into Monique again, she agreed to let me inhabit her body so I'm not stuck here anymore and in exchange I would teach her everything I know and stuff as my pupil and she maybe able to help me make a new body for real from my remains… thankfully I know a few spells that can restore a body but… full on body reconstruction is well… not on that table yet… maybe a finger from my ashes?... either way looks like I'm a tag along and if Monique really needs help I can take over her body and…" Naruka said when she smirks, vanished, and Monique had a similar smirk when she moved with shocking speed to get behind Ron before he could react and Monique pretty much poked him on his back and he was launched from the room and onto the bed out of the hidden room while the staff turned into a ring on Ron's finger when he lets go of it while Monique walked out of the room with hands on her hips and she shut the secret book case effortlessly.

"As you can see thanks to my training with both mystical and physical arts, I can use my magic to make up for Monique's lack of strength for now… besides we as in Monique and I have another deal to complete though I may have Monique either make a clone body for me or let her sit out on this one since she is a bit nervous about this part of the deal Nukeke." Naruka said from Monique's body with a mix of her own voice and Monique's voice with Naruka's voice being the deeper of the two.

Ron was a bit surprised at what was just happening before looking at Naruka/Monique.

" **And what kind of deal is that?"**

"Simple… you give me a good time more or less, I've been stuck as a ghost for so long its been a long time since I felt the touch of a real man… or woman, I'm not choosy… if you are worried about Monique, don't, we talked this over and I can let her have control for this talk so…" Naruka said while she closed her glowing spectral eyes over Monique's and a moment later, Monique blinks when she had control of her body again while Ron sat up on the bed and rubbed his back where he was poke launched.

" **Wow… amped or not that was still a powerful hit."** Ron muttered while he wondered if Monique really had control or not.

"Yeah no kidding. Still though, sorry for the ruse." Monique said.

" **No problem, though considering things… you really OK with letting Naruka do this with your body?, I mean not sure what a clone body would be like but pretty sure I don't want to do anything to you unless you are fully willing."** Ron said while he sat at the edge of the bed for now so he could speak with Monique.

Monique sighs a bit.

"Well after talking things out with Naruka, I willing to… try things out. Sorry if I pause considering how long have we known each other."

" **Fair enough… though again pretty sure you could just make a clone body for Naruka so its not like you don't have a way to avoid this so… you sure?... not sure if you would feel things with Naruka in control so… why not mix things up and make a clone body for Naruka, you join in for a threesome and if you feel comfortable after some watching, you join in?, if not, just Naruka and I… simple right?"** Ron said when he didn't want to scare Monique away but was partially his fault Monique was in this situation in the first place.

"Hmmm… true but I'll let Naruka take the driver seat for the time being." Monique said.

" **Alright… though if you want to join in feel free, though how are you two sharing the body?... do you two just swap places and can see, feel, and hear things like she can or does it really feel like you are a backseat driver and can see things over her shoulder so to speak?"** Ron asked since he was curious on the whole possession thing.

"Eh, hard to explain but I just see what she does and… guess I can feel what she's feeling and stuff." Monique said with a shrug.

" **I see… hate to ask this just in case but… are you a virgin?, I mean no insult, just saying since you feel what she feels and what not… I mean don't want to harm you and all that."** Ron said when he tried to not make himself sound like some kind of sicko or something.

Monique lightly blushes a bit.

"Well… not a virgin. But don't get enough dates due to my job."

" **I see… want to try something first at least so this doesn't start out with you getting surprised later or you just going to switch with Naruka now?"** Ron asked since he wanted to help Monique relax for now.

"Hmmm… okay like what?" Monique said.

Ron smirks when he got up and approached Monique.

" **Well for starters…"** Ron said as he moved to grip Monique's chin and kissed her on the lips after he rapidly returned to normal for a more normal kiss while he had a hand on Monique's waist to pull her in gently… he secretly liked the surprised look on Monique's face from the transformation and surprise kiss.

Monique was greatly caught off guard by both the transformation and was surprised to be getting kissed by Ron Stoppable of all people.

' _I can't believe it… he's really kissing me. I feel like it should be wrong since he's Kim's ex. And yet… this feels… so… warm.'_ Monique thought before a moment later she slowly starts to kiss Ron back as she brought her arms around his neck.

This went on for a moment while Ron carefully picked up Monique and he carried her to the bed while he keeps the kiss up and once the duo were on the bed, Ron pulled away from the kiss with a smirk.

"Still want to trade back or make a double with Naruka… your call since she is pretty much the backseat driver right now." Ron said when he looks at Monique with a lustful look in his eyes… Monique did remember that Bonnie suggested a bet with Ron… to keep her trap shut and stuff so…

Monique blushes a bit.

"Alright… I'll make a clone."

Ron nods as he moved back for a moment and Monique held out the clone ring and a moment later, the glow appeared and Naruka stretched her body a bit while she sits on the bed.

"Hmmmm… oh we're still here?, I dozed off after waiting to get some kind of control back… so whats the game plan again?" Naruka asked while Ron blinks at that.

"Well… you and Monique tag team and you may have to lead this since Monique seems a bit nervous." Ron said while Naruka hums.

"I see… well unless you got two cocks in that form I suggest going back to the hunkier form you had with all the bells and whistles since it would give us more cocks to work with." Naruka teased while Ron shrugged since he couldn't fault that logic and transformed back into his Monkey King form while Monique heard all this.

"So he really does have two?" Monique said.

Ron pretty much answered that when he got up and removed his pants to show he went commando and two flaccid cocks were seen… not very long at first but considering Bonnie, Shego, and Yori approved of Ron must show just like this form increased his buff, his cocks must be growers and not showers which made Naruka lick her lips when she eyed the cocks as Ron removed his stretchy shirt to fit the monkey king form he had so they wouldn't rip… same with his pants when he kicked them off the bed and Monique got an eyefull of Ron's muscled body… unlike earlier with some tone… his body currently looked extremely tone and a bit bulkier then normal.

"H-Holy…" Monique said before her jaw dropped when she fully saw Ron's monkey form and other… appendages.

Naruka in turn grins when she looks at Monique as Naruka went to untie her robes and the clothing vanished since it wasn't real clothing.

"Might as well undress then Monique… doubt you want to get any of your clothes dirty right?" Naruka said while she was nude in no time… she had a well trained or well made body, had a 6 pack on her arms, looked toned and thanks to her frame being taller then Monique, she was around Ron's augmented height and thanks to that she looked like a wild beauty and could have said she was a Monkey Queen or something and no one would doubt Naruka's claim.

Monique blushes after hearing that before she slowly starts taking of her clothes infront of the duo.

When they watched Monique, she didn't have a trained body like the duo but she did have a very sensual one when she was fully naked.

She had wide hips, a nice looking ass, and her breasts were B to C in size and Ron blushed at the sight while his cocks got iron hard in no time and well… she and Naruka saw the cocks in their full power glory at the 12 to 13 inch mark.

"Oh my." Naruka said as she licks her lips at Ron's cocks while Monique blushes brightly at the sight.

Ron grins when he looks at Monique.

" **I'm going to start with Naruka unless you want to go first or you both want to tag team together… pretty much got two cock's so no need to worry about not having fun right?"** Ron teased as his cocks twitch a few times.

Monique was thoughtful for a bit before she heard Naruka giggling.

"We can both tag team if it helps."

That caused Ron to be quiet and as Monique blushed more… the scene went to a few moments later, he was groaning when Naruka and Monique were licking and sucking the tips of his cocks while Naruka took the upper cock while Monique got the lower one.

Naruka hums in delight as she was finally glad to be tasting cock again while Monique took her time to actually please Ron's lower cock.

Ron gripped his fists, the upper ones while he stood on the bed as he worked to breath deeply when he watched Naruka and Monique lick his dickheads, he used his upper hands to pet both ladies on the heads to show they were doing good while he pets Monique to help her relax more.

Naruka eyesmiles at Ron as Monique blushes from having her head petted as the duo really made sure to please Ron's cocks before they both started licking the tips.

Ron shuddered while he grits his teeth more and Naruka stepped things up when she opened her mouth wide and took part of Ron's cock into her mouth and starts to suck him off with a lustful look in her eyes.

Monique, though surprised, blushes brightly after seeing that.

However, she knew licking wasn't enough before Monique opens her mouth and tries to take in Ron's lower cock but didn't rush it.

" **O-Oh fuck!"** Ron groans when he felt both mouths on his cock, Naruka took it eagerly while she used a hand to fondle his balls and while Monique had some trouble she used her hands to stroke his lower cock to help please him more… he wondered what the duo thought right now as his cocks slowly throb in their mouths… no matter what he always had a bit of a hairtrigger on his first orgasm.

' _After all these years I'm finally tasting this hunk's cock and I can feel it throbbing. Definitely not missing my chance here.'_ Naruka thought before she doubles her efforts.

' _This is nuts… whether he has two or not, Ron's cock… is bigger than any of the guys I dated. Not to mention how… musky the scent is.'_ Monique thought as she bobs her head more on the lower cock.

It took a couple minutes of the two ladies working his cocks well and Ron grits his teeth.

" **A-About t-to b-blow!... p-pull away o-or g-get ready f-for it!"** Ron warned mainly for Monique when he saw Naruka being pretty eager for the load though he had trouble seeing Monique thanks to Naruka's head being in the way.

Little did Ron knew that Monique is no stranger to tasting cum which caused her to double her efforts a bit while stroking the lower cock more.

Ron's eyes rolled back in his head and he made a monkey like shrieked when he threw his head back and climaxed hard in Naruka and Monique's mouths and his nuts throbbed hard as his balls worked to unload all he had into the willing mouths of the two ladies who were sucking his cocks.

Naruka moans as she greedily drank in Ron's load while Monique had some trouble as a bit spilled out but she tries to make sure take it in.

Ron growls and groans when he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off around the 20 second mark while he pants as he looks at Naruka and Monique with a blush on his face.

Naruka took a moment to clean Ron's upper cock after swallowing the cum in her mouth before taking her mouth off.

"Ah… delicious." She said as Monique takes her mouth off as well.

"T-Talk about a lot." She said as she blushes before looking at Ron.

Ron took a moment to recover and chuckles a little.

" **T-Thanks… man your mouths felt good… honestly wonder why you don't have a boyfriend Monique and damn Naruka… I would be surprised if you didn't have a few lovers with how good that was… my balls feel lighter than usual."** Ron said when he grins at the ladies though his cocks were still hard beyond belief right now.

Naruka and Monique blushes when they saw that as Naruka chuckles.

"Well who's to say that I haven't before? But right now, time for the fun to continue." She said.

" **Yeah… time to return the favor so who gets to go first on the foreplay?"** Ron asked while he tried to be patient.

Monique blushes after hearing that as Naruka smirked.

"If you want, let Monique have a shot."

" **You sure?"** Ron asked since Naruka was locked away for awhile so who knows when she last had real fun compared to Monique.

Naruka giggles as Monique was a bit surprised to hear that.

"I don't mind waiting a bit." She said.

Ron nods his head before he looks at Monique.

" **Well you heard her, looks like I get to warm you up so…"** Ron teased when he moved to lick up Monique by the ass and with some good grip strength and some shift to his grip, he had Monique sit on his shoulders while she faced him as he starts to lick at her ass and pussy while Naruka looks on and when she saw Ron's cocks were free… she smirks when she moved to lay on the bed and surprised Ron when she used her hand feet to grip his cocks and starts to jerk both cocks off while she used her upper hands to play with her breasts and pussy to keep herself warmed up.

Monique was surprised at Ron's actions before she starts groaning from having her pussy and ass eaten out.

"O-Oh fuck." She groans.

While that happened as Ron enjoyed himself, the scene went to a moment later outside of the building to see Yori, Bonnie, and Shego circling the place while trying various things to get inside.

Breaking the windows didn't work, they may crack with Shego's hits, wobble with hits from Bonnie and a nearby branch… hell even break fully with actual bombs from Yori that she had though they were small… the windows repaired themselves…

Any doors they found were locked and no matter how much Shego attacked the doors, they wouldn't break…

Even trying to damage the walls themselves were no good, seems the place was made to withstand intruders from the ground.

Yori looks thoughtful while she looks at Shego.

"Hey Shego, try and take the Jet to the roof, I want to see if there is an opening, I'll meet you up there." Yori said while she got ready to use a grappling hook, though Bonnie, tired from trying to get in sighs and leaned against a nearby wall of the castle.

"Oh give up Yori, unless there is a secret entrance I doubt were getting in." Bonnie said though… seems she leaned against a switch and she leaned back more then usual right before the wall opened up to show a passage into the castle while Bonnie groans on the groups while Shego looks amused.

"Huh... maybe being ironically coincidental is a super power of yours if it can make stuff like this, try asking for a million bucks next time." Shego said when she lit her hand up to see the inside of the passage in full.

Bonnie groans in annoyance.

"Let's just go inside."

Yori giggles when she moved to follow the duo.

The scene went back to Ron, Monique, and Naruka while they were having fun as Ron had slipped his tongue into Monique's pussy to really get her lubed up while Naruka was stroking his cocks off at a harder rate while she grins at the precum dripping from his cocks.

Monique groans and moans a few times as she was enjoying the feel of Ron's tongue as her toes curled a few times.

Ron hums when he enjoyed the taste while his cocks throbbed in Naruka's hand feet while she stroked him off more and more until he groans and climaxed hard in the air and hits various parts of Naruka's body when he did so while his tongue went wild in Monique's pussy.

Naruka moans when she felt the sperm hit her body a number of times and stroked him off while he rode out his orgasm.

"O-Oh fuck Ron!" Monique moans more before actually wrapping her legs around Ron's head.

Ron didn't mind when he lapped up Monique's juices before he tapped off a minute later.

Monique taps off as well before she pants a bit for breath.

Once that happened, Ron moved Monique off his face and breaths for a moment while he lifts Monique up to look at an amused Naruka while she was cleaning sperm from her body with her fingers from her ebony skin… interesting sight with the contrast.

Naruka hums as she scoops the cum off her breast with her fingers before sticking them in her mouth.

" **Enjoying yourself?"** Ron asked when he looked at the hand feet on his cocks that continues to stroke him off to keep him hard.

"Oh yeah. But not as much when its my turn." Naruka said with a lustfilled look.

" **Hehe, well thanks to what you did, might as well give it to you good first to show how intense I get before I have fun with Monique later… though considering you made a pretty big mess… might as well continue pleasing her until you are cleaned up."** Ron said before he lowered Monique to focus on her ass when he licked at the back entrance and his tongue slipped in after a moment.

Monique was able to recover a bit before she starts groaning as Naruka kept cleaning herself while stroking Ron's cocks.

Ron shuddered from that as he worked to eat out Monique's asshole more while Naruka used a quick spell to get herself cleaned fully after she got her fill of sperm.

Once that was done, she cleared her throat to get Ron's attention and he pulled his tongue from Monique's asshole and looks at her and saw she was clean as a whistle while he looks surprised.

" **Wow."** Ron said when he wondered how Naruka did that.

Naruka giggles.

"Little secret of mine if you're wondering. But now it's time for you to please me with your mighty cocks.

" **Maybe, I could give you a warm up if needed but…"** Ron said when he saw how soaked Naruka surprisingly was…. Guess she really pleasured herself greatly while waiting.

Naruka chuckled.

"Oh I think I'm warmed up enough."

" **Fair enough… hey Monique mind if I have some fun with Naruka to show you what I can do?"** Ron asked since he was pleasing Monique here.

Monique panted a bit.

"S-Sure… Go nuts." She said.

Ron nods his head while he gently set Monique on the bed next to him which would give her time to recover as Ron looks at Naruka to see how she was doing.

Naruka smirks at Ron in a lustful way.

"So how do you want to take me?"

Ron smirks and as he made his choice, the scene went to Yori, Bonnie, and Shego as they got by another trap set in the tunnel, seems every few steps a trap was sprung and it seems going back didn't set them off… seems this place was made to got get into easily through this way.

Yori used her training to deactivate them while Shego had her hand lit up more and as the group approached the end, they saw light from around a bookshelf at the end of the tunnel.

"God hope it's not another trap. Otherwise it be too soon." Bonnie said.

"Careful, for all we know we got turned around and are back at the exit because of that, some rooms got us spun around after all." Shego said while the group approached the wall while Bonnie really hoped that was not the case… thankfully for the trio, when they opened the door which was a bookcase back instead of a wall… they saw they were in some kind of office and a fancy one at that while Monkey Fists portrait was on a wall nearby… though… seems it had a Dunce hat drawn on him while he had eyes drawn on the portrait to make him look insane… Ron wouldn't do that while looking for Monique here though it was a good eyecatcher that whoever did this was not a fan of him.

Shego starts to laugh.

"I don't know who did that, but that's funny."

"Yeah but considering that I doubt it would be Ron or Monique-san… who would do this?" Yori said while she looks around the office and found many items that surprised her… blueprints for new artifacts… some stuff half made but were brimming with Mystical monkey power even in their half finished states… honestly whoever made them was a genius.

"Amazing... I'm not sure what some of these items are for but they would be pretty powerful in the wrong hands… I wonder who made these." Yori said when she looks thoughtful though she was careful not to touch anything just in case.

Bonnie looks at the blue prints.

"Whoa… judging from these dates, they were made like hundreds of years ago. And there appears to be a name on top." She said as she looks at the name.

"Property of… Naruka?"

"Huh… interesting name, wonder who that is… wait… hey Bonnie I think you missed an extra digit or two… says here these things are well over 1000 years old… maybe longer with earlier dates and… hold on…. Hey Yori, isn't this some kind of blueprint for your dojo?" Shego said while she moved some papers and stuff to find a complete blueprint of the Yamanouchi Ninja school and it said in the title in english that it was a backup blueprint of the original that didn't have hidden ink used so every secret of the school was on it and even showed various names in various languages and it said Naruka was the designer and co-builder of the school when it was first built… and said her title was Sorceress of the First Monkey King…

Yori's eyes widened when she realized something.

"Oh my… These are the very blue prints… or copies at least of the school. I've heard stories about Naruka when I was a little girl. She created artifacts that revolve around the power of the monkey. She not only created the very school that I trained at, she also trained the first Monkey King."

"Seriously!?... wait… considering all of this is here and Monkey Fist is pretty much obsessed with Mystical monkey power… you don't think…" Shego said when she realized something… the artifacts… the blueprints… the way this place was made with mystical monkey power… the reason why Monkey Fist never lived here… and a ghost… it all made sense when you connect the dots…

"Wait a minute… are you suggesting that the ghost haunting this place is that Naruka woman and that Monkey Fist pissed her off?" Bonnie said.

"Considering this is Monkey Fist were talking about… highly possible that happened… would explain why he couldn't get anything here… who better to defend this place then an unkillable ghost who can fight and mystic better then Monkey Fist ever could… guys skilled from what I heard and I tangled with him a few times so he is not a slouch but if he was forced away from here and for good reason… well hopefully Ron is having a better time than we are if he ran into her." Shego said while the scene went back to Ron while at this time…

He was busy fucking Naruka hard and fast with both cocks with one up her ass and pussy while he fucked her like a bitch in heat while she was on all fours while Monique watched when she saw how intense Ron was thanks to how much Naruka begged for more and he had his hands on her shapely ass to keep him from thrusting her away from how rough he was being with her.

Monique blushes brightly at the sight as she can hear Naruka's voice.

"Oh fuck yes Ron! Keep giving it to me!"

Ron was going so rough he couldn't say anything though he did use his right hand to smack her ass hard a few times to show he was listening while Monique saw how rough Ron was and how intense things were while she had a few thoughts from this…

' _Good God… he's really giving it to Naruka. Despite appearances… He's really an animal in the sack. I can see why they stick to him.'_ Monique thought as Naruka's face starts to look fucked up.

As that went on, Monique's body was really getting turned on while she watched as Yori, Shego, and Bonnie walked up the stairs to the next floor after they found no one and started to hear things like moaning and groaning from a female… though thanks to the echo it sounded more like ghostly wails then Naruka getting the long overdue fuck of her afterlife… or new life in a cloned body?... hard to say…

"What the hell is that?" Bonnie said as she was a bit creeped out of the echo.

"Maybe Naruka?, lady would be pretty ticked if Ron is getting Monique back… hey ghost!, you better get ready, not sure if you take hot plasma well but doubt it can be good for you!" Shego taunted while in the room Ron fucked Naruka harder and faster until…

Naruka's voice which was a deep and satisfying moan at the time was a deep and almost threatening yell to the trio who got on guard with Yori and Shego near Bonnie.

Yori frowns.

"Oh screw this!" She surprisingly said before she starts running to where the echo leads to.

Shego looked surprised by that and looks at Bonnie with an amused look.

"I blame you for that kind of influence on her since I doubt I'm here long enough to corrupt our little Kunoichi." Shego said when she ran after Yori while Bonnie was left behind for a moment as a deeper and almost feral growl like snarl rang out.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me!" Bonnie said before she ran after Shego.

As that went on, the scene went back to Ron, Monique, and Naruka as Ron growls through gritted teeth as he climaxed unbelievably hard inside of Naruka's holes while her womb and stomach bloat from the amount fired into her… it was almost impossible but it was like Ron was recovering just as much sperm as he fired in no time so his payloads were all maxed out while he held Naruka's ass to his pelvis as he went balls deep into her without much issue since she was around his height more or less.

Naruka moans loudly as she climaxes hard on Ron's cocks as Monique blush brightly as she keeps watching.

It took about 30 seconds this time before Ron tapped off and he pants for breath deeply while he moved back to pull his cocks free of Naruka's holes which not only gapped from the pounding they took but flowed with sperm after a moment while Naruka's legs were apart for a bit though before the afterglow could be enjoyed… well the doors burst open and Yori, Shego, and a shaken up Bonnie ran into the room to blink at the sight of a nude Monique, a naked Ron and… a third strange woman who looked like she just got the perfect fuck of her life just now if the look on her face was anything to go by while her stomach look bloated as well.

"What the?" Shego said making Monique look at the trio in surprise.

"G-Guys?!... How you three get in?"

"Oh… well before we ask questions of our own, Miss lucky here stumbled upon a hidden entryway and we had to get by some traps to get into this office which funnily enough had a portrait of Monkey fist that was drawn on, gotta say admire the art… now a question since it maybe pretty obvious… is that woman getting fucked by Ron the Sorceress Naruka?, she doesn't look too ghostly to me and before you ask… found a lot of blueprints that she made with her name on most of them so yeah… put two and two together with Monkey Fist in the mix and we get what happened more or less though seeing her getting fucked instead of you is a surprise." Shego said to try and get some control back since Yori and Bonnie were stunned for different reasons… well Yori was stunned at the sight of Naruka in the flesh at least to her while Bonnie… she was blushing at the Miss lucky name she just got.

Monique was blushing a bit brightly.

"W-Well first… that is Naruka and second… well originally she was gonna use my body to have… fun with Ron thanks to an agreement but… I made a clone body for Naruka to use thanks to this ring that I wear now." She said before showing the trio the ring.

That got everyone to blink when things made more sense though…

"Yeah... still doesn't explain why she wanted to have fun with Ron though doubt we could get an answer for her for a moment… though considering we took so long to get in… ladies considering our spectre friend is down for a moment… why not hop on the bed and watch as Ron here gives Monique a good time?, looks like she is wet enough so it would be rude to interrupt now right?... maybe we could give some orders or something from the sidelines… hehe, wish I brought in the food I packed just in case, one of them is a bottle of wine so would be pretty classy to watch the current Monkey King fuck the sorceress of the first Monkey King… not sure if the first one had relations with this lady but eh…" Shego said when she moved to sit in a nearby chair while she groans in relief from getting a seat for now.

Monique was surprised to hear that.

"W-Wait… you're all gonna watch us?"

"Well unless you can convince your ghostly friend to open the front door, no way are we going through that trap filled back entrance and even if we did leave the room… pretty sure Bonnie would get scared like a certain TV dog in that one cartoon when the moans and groans from here sounded like roars and growls on our end on the lower floors." Shego said when she points a thumb at Bonnie again.

"Hey!" Bonnie said as Yori chuckled.

"That idiom I know."

"Hehe, yeah, anyway grab a chair, might as well make this interesting and sit at three sides…" Shego said when she moved her chair to sit on the left side while she moved two other chairs a moment later to be at the foot of the large bed and the right for Yori and Bonnie to sit in as Shego moved to get back in her seat.

No sooner than a second, Yori and Bonnie were now sitting on the chair's Shego set which surprised Monique before she glances at Ron.

Ron in turn didn't seem to mind when he still had hardons while he grins at Monique when he approached her as Naruka was recovering from the fucking she just got.

Monique was blushing brightly as she sees Ron getting closer.

Ron licks his lips before he had a thoughtful look and looks at Monique in the eyes.

" **So… looks like its you and me for now… I'm getting a hang of this form so I'll ask, want me to get rid of one cock for now and bring the second out later or go all in with both?"** Ron asked as his cocks throbbed and dripped with sperm a bit.

Monique blushes again when she saw that.

"W-Well… better… take two now then later." She said.

" **Alright… lay back and let me handle the rest."** Ron said with a confident look on his monkey-like face.

Monique nods her head before she lays down on her back before looking at Ron.

Ron nods back while he gripped Monique's legs and spreads her legs and while that happened… Naruka surprised all when she moved with such speed that she was knelt near Monique while she had a smirk on her face.

"Just a tip since I got a fuck from these cocks… relax and don't panic… Ron is pretty good as a lover, reminds me of the first Monkey King when I had fun with him in the past… could be a descendant for all I know… and no, no relations to before anyone asks… never had kids from all the work I did." Naruka asked when Shego opened her mouth which shut her up funnily enough.

Monique was at first surprised to see Naruka there but chose to ask questions later as she took a bit to relax completely.

Ron saw that and when Naruka looks at him, she nods her head to signal Ron to start and Ron nods his head back when he aimed his cocks at Monique's holes and ever so slowly pushed his cocks inside while Naruka used her left hand to play with Monique's bud, leand down to suck Monique's left nipple and used the right to fondle Monique's right breasts to help distract her from any discomfort, she was lubed from earlier, she was used to getting dicked thanks tp past experience but Ron pretty much outclassed any lover right now which showed when he stretched her holes wide and thanks to the angle, Bonnie saw Ron's lower cock enter Monique's ass while Shego on her end saw the upper enter Monique's pussy thanks to her legs being spread while Yori at the foot of the bed on her end pretty much saw how caring Naruka was in helping Monique adjust.

Monique groans as she can feel the insides of her ass and pussy stretching while feeling Ron's cocks going deeper in her holes.

While this went on Naruka gave comforting thoughts to Monique thanks to the link she had.

" _That's right… just relax… if those three can take these cocks after some warmup, you can do… I mean I got a body from you even if it was adjusted for my looks and it could take them… didn't do anything with the ass and pussy so you can't argue with that logic right?"_ Naruka mentally said to the woman she was pleasing when she keeps rubbing Monique's bud and pleasing her breasts.

Monique did mentally hear Naruka as she powers through while waiting for Ron to finish pushing.

It took a minute or two before Ron felt Monique's cervix and stopped to let her adjust while Naruka leaned back away from Monique so Monique could see how deep Ron was and he was surprisingly deep in her folds and ass.

"O-Oh fuck." Monique lightly groans as she can feel how big Ron's cocks are.

It took a moment but after that moment, Ron slowly pulled his cocks free of Monique's holes till the heads were the only thing inside and he started to thrust his hips slowly but deeply so he could help Monique adjust when he fucked her slowly.

Monique starts to groan a few times as she feels Ron's cocks going in and out as everyone else watches.

Ron was panting a bit with each thrust and as he thrusts away, he looks at Monique's face to see how she was doing and slowly speeds up over time so she could adjust faster.

Monique groans a few more times before she starts to moan as her face gave out a cute blush.

Ron grins at that and with some decent dexterity, he moved to kiss Monique on the lips while he fucked her harder and everyone saw this happen.

Monique couldn't give out a surprised reaction since the pleasure was affecting her before she wrapped her arms and legs around Ron and actually returned the monkey man's kiss.

Ron had no issues with that and fucked Monique harder in the mating press position while his cocks piston in and out of Monique's holes again and again as time goes on while the bed lightly rocked a bit every now and then.

Monique kept moaning as she was truly enjoying the pleasure as her toes curled a few times while Monique kept kissing Ron.

It took a bit but Ron was now pounding away at Monique's pussy while his cock bashed into her womb again and again long ago, right now he was in full on mating mode while Naruka looks at the others with an amused look.

"Looks like Ron here likes Monique alot, not sure if you do want to add her to his harem but might as well add me as Monique's plus one… could be handy in many ways if you want to give me a test later." Naruka said with a fanged mischievous grin when she looks at the others.

Shego was thoughtful for a second before looking at Yori and Bonnie.

"What do you two think?" She said.

Yori was a bit thoughtful before giving out her two scents.

"If Ron enjoys Monique's company then she is welcome, if she wants to join. Though having Lady Naruka join would be an opportunity too good to pass on. We could learn many things from her."

Bonnie looks at the others who look at her and sighs.

"Alright… but do any ghostly things around me for pranks and I may convince Ron to not do much with you for awhile… got it Monkey lady?" Bonnie said which amused Naruka.

"Hehe, Kunoichi's honor, no ghostly pranks from me." Naruka said while she had a hand crossed on the bed that Bonnie missed but Shego noticed though she kept quiet on that sense it would be amusing.

' _Oh this is gonna be funny.'_ Shego thought before looking at Ron and Monique still going at it.

It didn't take long for Ron to get to his latest orgasm when he pushed his cocks surprisingly balls deep in Monique and growls in the kiss when he climaxed hard inside of the brown skinned beauty under him while sperm flowed from Monique's holes a moment later while Naruka looks amused.

Monique moans loudly into the kiss as she hugs Ron more before climaxing hard on his cocks.

It took a bit for Ron to tap off and when he did, he leaned back after pulling away from the kiss and saw a pretty exhausted Monique while Ron looks amused.

" **You can pass out now… we can talk more about keeping you quiet later from Kim… just know I'm not nor will I ever be evil… nuff said."** Ron said when he grins at Monique.

"O...kay." Was all Monique said before passing out with a pleased look on her face.

Ron chuckles before he looks at the others.

" **Well that went pretty well… so want to put Monique on a nearby bed and continue the fun or look around the place until she wakes?"** Ron asked while he grins at the ladies.

Shego chuckles.

"You kidding me? After all our efforts on trying to save you and Monique, you bet your sweet monkey ass I'm staying."

Ron smirks while Bonnie and Yori had similar looks while Naruka grins.

"Nukeke!... well what are we waiting for, let's get Monique in a guest room to let her recover or bring an extra bed here and have more fun!... we can explore later, I can give the grand tour later." Naruka said when she gestured for everyone to get on the bed as a bed from a nearby room came in and it spooked Bonnie while Monique was placed on the bed by some spectral force.

"Hehe, nice. Now then." Shego said before she, Bonnie and Yori got naked.

This resulted in the scene fading to black while the sounds of many pleased ladies were heard from the Master bedroom… looks like a haunted castle was acquired by Ron and company so their base was made… who knows whats next on the Stoppable agenda… see you next time in… Rise of Unstoppable.


	5. VS Betty and ???

**Ron Harem list:**

**Bonnie (Check)**

**Shego (Check… sort of)**

**Yori (Check)**

**Monique plus Naruka (Check)**

**Betty Director and ?**

**Vivian Porter**

**Tara**

* * *

**?/?/?**

The scene showed Ron while he was napping on his bed… the kicker was that this was in the castle that Naruka inhabited while many ladies rested near or on him from Yori being on one side of him on his left, Naruka on his right thanks to her cloned body, Monique nearby with a pillow, Shego in a similar state on one part and Bonnie was doing the same with another pillow… all of them pretty much tired themselves out and as the sun came up, Naruka by habit sat up on the bed with a tired but refreshed look and yawns… its been a LONG time since she last slept period with a body.

"Man that was intense." Naruka said when she rubbed her head with her hand and looks around to see if anyone else was waking or not.

Shego groans as she woke next.

"You're telling me." She said before yawing.

A few more people woke like Bonnie and Monique and Naruka looks at Monique with a smirk.

"Nukeke… so Monique, have fun last night?" Naruka asked while she had a teasing grin on her face.

Monique blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Well… it was… interesting to be honest."

"Interesting enough to keep your trap shut with Kim?" Bonnie asked while she stretched her body a bit which gave her pleasant pops here or there.

Monique was a bit quiet for a moment.

"I… don't know. Kim's my home girl. It would be wrong to hide… well this." She said.

"And I got one question… do you really think Kim would believe Ron of all people, with his secret still hidden for now, is now neutral… would get his DNA altered by DNAmy willing... fuck multiple women to make a harem of sorts and one of them is a long dead Ghost given a clone body that knows serious monkey magic stuff… I can go on but do you really believe Kim would believe that if told right to her face?, granted she may believe you since she is used to all the crazy things she has been on but with Ron in the mix?... makes it highly unbelievable with Ron of all people right now... you don't have your phone right now so you kinda lack proof right now and I'm sure Ron got rid of any possible pictures or videos you may have took or he may do that soon if he hasn't." Bonnie said when she looks Monique right in the eyes.

"Besides… do you really want to squeal and miss out on the fun and stuff?, pretty sure Ron isn't doing anything illegal after all so what is so wrong about this new him?" Bonnie said when she relaxed on the bed a bit.

Monique was again quiet as she tries to think things through but deep down… she knew Bonnie was right since Monique didn't have her phone so no proof which means that Kim will probably won't believe that. Plus Ron isn't doing anything illegal even though she still questions the idea of Ron hiring Shego. And finally… her mind was telling her to not say anything since it's been a while since she had fun which caused Monique to blush.

"Okay… I won't say a word."

"Hehe, good… though just in case you need some help with keeping quiet… take a look at Ron right now… seems he has a case of morning wood that needs taken care of right now." Bonnie said when she sounds amused.

Monique blinked before she turned her head and was blushing brightly when she saw Ron's cocks being hard.

He was in his monkey king state so his cocks were both iron hard yet he was still sleeping for now.

Monique continues to blush as Shego and the rest smirk.

"Very tempting huh?" Shego said in a teasing way.

Bonnie looks amused though she looks at Monique.

"Well Monique?, you already had fun so whats another round or two going to hurt, Naruka seems pretty eager." Bonnie said when the group looked over and saw Naruka licking her lips at the sight of Ron's cocks.

Yori chuckled after she woke herself before she looks at Monique.

"She has a point. No need to fight it."

Monique did gulp before she decides to rip the bandaid and crawl towards Ron's sleeping body or in this case, his two hard cocks.

Monique lightly blushes before she grabs the upper cock and lightly strokes it before she starts to lick the lower cock.

Ron groans in his sleep and his cocks throbbed a bit thanks to Monique's actions.

Monique blushes more as she kept doing these actions before switching cocks as the group watches.

Naruka grins when she saw that and she looks at Bonnie and Shego as the trio snuck up on Monique and Shego used a finger to rub her folds while Naruka and Bonnie gripped Monique's breasts and fondles them to please her.

Monique lightly jolts after feeling that.

" _H-Hey?!"_ She whispered since Ron was still sleeping.

The trio however ignored Monique to continue their petting actions so Monique could feel her folds getting rubbed and her breasts and nipples getting messed with to boot.

Yori had to hold back a chuckle as Monique shudders before she went back to pleasing Ron's cocks.

Ron groans in his sleep more while his cocks throb more thanks to Monique's actions and as time went on for a minute, Ron's cocks start to leak precum from the tips to show he was liking what was happening.

Monique shudders when her tongue licked the precum before she starts to suck the upper dick.

Ron really moans from that and his cock throbbed hard in Monique's mouth while his other cock throbbed and Naruka smirked when she moved over to suck the cock that was free so Ron wouldn't get a mess launched onto him.

Monique noticed this as she kept sucking the upper dick before using her tongue to lick the tip a few times.

It took a few minutes and when Ron came hard in Naruka and Monique's mouths with groans, it was a pretty huge load and thanks to Ron pretty much being asleep he had no way of warning the duo when he came hard inside of their mouths and his nuts worked hard to get the first shot of the day out of the way.

Naruka was able to take it rather well when she eagerly drank the load… Monique on the other hand…

Monique though had a bit of trouble as she tries to swallow the load even though some spilled out.

Ron rode out his orgasm with a deep groan and sighs in relief and when he finished, he slowly opened his eyes and looks down at Naruka and Monique and blinks a few times as he registers what he was seeing.

" **Well… this is an interesting wake up service.** " Ron said with a smirk.

Naruka smirks when she cleaned her mouth off when she licks her lips.

"Thanks, couldn't resist having fun when your cocks were iron hard in your sleep… Monique on the other hand seemed to be pretty eager once she got into the swing of things." Naruka said when she smirks at Monique a bit.

Monique blushes brightly after hearing that as Ron chuckled.

" **Oh really now?"** He said as he was now grinning lustfully at Monique.

"H-Hold on… I was talked into this by B-Bonnie… blame her." Monique said with a blush on her face as she looks at Ron with a slightly embarrassed tone to her voice.

Bonnie smirked.

"Oh no you don't. This was all you." She said with her hands on her hips.

Monique blushed from that while Ron chuckles as he sat up.

" **Well either way on if it was Bonnie's fault or not… you still had your lips around my cock Monique, can't deny that right?"** Ron teased as he grins at Monique a bit without sounding embarrassed.

Monique felt more embarrassed before turning her head to avoid the look.

That made the other ladies in the group sweatdrop.

Ron smirks however and he surprises Monique when he kisses her on the cheek.

" **Thanks though, I feel pretty relaxed thanks to you and Naruka."** Ron said when he moved to get off the bed.

Monique blushes from the peck.

"W-Welcome." She said making the others smirk.

"Sounds to me like she was glad to help." Shego said.

Ron looks amused by that when he got off the bed.

" **Maybe, but for now we should focus on a few things to do here on out since I can't just stay low key forever in some things, having a base is all well and good, but unless we have some way to really gain income and stuff… besides I have a plan of sorts and in order to get it to work we need a bit more help so… think I should try** and charm Betty Director?, lady is a pretty good woman with a head on her shoulders and stuff, considering all I did I'm not even going to fight much when it comes to gathering other ladies and considering this maybe a pattern of sorts, might as well skip the bullshit and get right into the next act so to speak." Ron said with a grin on his face as he shrank back down to his normal form.

That made Shego blinked.

"Wait… you're going after the chick that's in charge of Global Justice?"

"And why not?... with what I have in mind later we could use her connections more or less and her expertise in leading a large group of people… we don't have a person like that since most people here are strong but not so lead capable people, besides from what I heard she has been getting more and more red tape on a lot of things that are restricting her so why not give her a change in profession?" Ron said when he grins at Shego when the ladies saw Ron's eyes light up not in a demonic or magical way but him having many ideas kind of way.

"And what profession would that be?" Bonnie said.

"Simple, leader of our group for large scale stuff once I get some real changes started, I may have changed for the better but tell me… do you really see me as a figurehead or a leader when I'm more combat oriented?... maybe in the future but what about now?" Ron said when he looks at Bonnie.

Bonnie was thoughtful for a moment.

"We'll hang on, while we were at Camp Wannaweep… the first time, didn't you act like a leader when we were dealing with Gil?"

"Camp… Wannaweep? Who names a camp like that?" Shego said.

"Apparently sadistic people now that I think about it… wannaweep… makes me want to cry just thinking about it and I was technically in a rare zone of sorts, I mean long term large scale management Bonnie… I mean do you see me leading people long term for years on end possibly?" Ron said while he looks at Shego then Bonnie for a moment.

"Hmmm… yeah you're right. You're great in bed… but being a leader is not you." Bonnie said.

"Maybe not at first, with some training he could be one but thats when he takes some lessons, having a leader for now would be good if we do quick minion recruiting so I would say this is a good call more or less." Naruka said when she looked curious on how this is going… Monique however…

Monique still couldn't believe what was happening as she was not only had sex with Ron but is actually part of this… guess club of being Ron's women.

Ron chuckles when he saw the look on Monique's face.

"Hey don't worry Monique, new Ron is not evil Ron, I'm in the middle of stuff instead on the morality scale so I have no need to do evil things at all, may need your help with fashion advice later if I ever get minions to do gruntwork and who better then one of the most fashionable ladies I know?, I can even back that kind of price range if I have to do something to buy the materials legally." Ron said when he just told Monique that he would be getting henchmen but she would be more or less the seamstress of the group and… did make sense… who better with clothing then a clothing expert who could pick out good clothing and good deals with them.

That made Monique perked up before smirking.

"Well if it's clothing you need… then I'm your girl."

"Good… anyway just keep quiet about what happened here with Kim and I'll give your phone back to you no questions asked… after I make sure there are no pics and videos on it so she doesn't see much by accident… though if you want to film a fun time or something for later viewing… well different thing altogether but can work to that… did you know Bonnie and I made a film of sorts and sent it to Jr. as a break up video as well?, honestly Bonnie was pretty into it so ask her for details… got a backup back home if you want to see it." Ron said while he stretched a bit as he starts to grab his clothes and walks to the bathroom so he could get clean.

Monique blinks in surprise after hearing that that before looking at Bonnie whom said Brunette smirks.

"Oh yeah. It was pretty hot. Still have a copy if any of you wants to watch."

"Oh I want to see it!... let me put it to you like this, anything would be better then what Monkey Fist had in stock here for movies… you can only watch that Aladdin movie so many times before you can just close your eyes and think of that movie from to back and backwards as well… been stuck here way too long." Naruka said while she facepalms at how out of touch she was.

Everyone sweatdrops after hearing that.

"Well not to worry. Since you're out, you can see all the movies you want." Shego said.

"Well I'll need to work on that ring while I have a body to work with, can't move too far from Monique right now since this body is a altered clone body of hers, I can possess her to work on it some while she is asleep and use magic to make sure she is fully rested but until I say otherwise I'm mostly in a borrowed body more or less." Naruka said while she cracked her neck a few times to get some kinks out of it.

"Eh, better than nothing huh?" Shego said.

"Yup, baby steps… though speaking of babies… Monique you may way to get some birth control later just in case you and Ron keep having fun… I got a cloned body so no worries about knockups on my ends yet but…" Naruka said while she looks amused at Monique.

Monique jolts after hearing that.

"Crap!... Does anyone have any pills?" She said.

Bonnie moved to pass her some once she got a pill from her bag near the bed.

"Here, extra strength so shouldn't have much issues since its been bought recently." Bonnie said when she looked amused when she saw Monique down the pill in no time.

Monique lightly gasps before she calmed down.

"Thank God. Not ready for that."

"Doubt you needed to give a reaction like that when taking a pill… anyway… all in a vote… want to join Ron in the shower and get cleaned after some more fun or want to hold off till later when we get back to Middleton so we can help Ron move things here… pretty sure moving his backyard lab is part of my payments and stuff since some stuff will need heavy lifting." Shego said when she grins at the others.

"Oh I'm game for fun in the shower." Bonnie said while Naruka chuckles a bit.

"Nukeke, count me in, might as well know what it's like to be in a shower again in this day and age." Naruka said while she looked really amused.

"I could use a good shower." Yori said.

"Same here." Monique said since she wanted to get clean the most.

Shego looks amused when she looks at Monique.

"Just to be clear… this cleaning will be AFTER we get fucked long and hard by Ron and stuff… ready for round 2 or want to wait till all of us get out of the shower here?" Shego said when she grins at Monique.

Monique blinks a bit.

"Wait I thought he was getting dressed."

"After the sweat he worked up last night with trying to help you and with the fun you, Naruka, and Ron had, pretty sure I would bet and win 100 bucks that Ron is in the shower first or trying to find one so he doesn't reek and stuff… come on girls, lets find the Monkey king and have some fun with him in the shower." Shego said when she got off the bed and stretched as she walked to the door where Ron went.

"Hehe, it's hunting time." Bonnie said before she and Yori followed Shego.

Naruka looks amused while she sat near Monique.

"So what is your call Monique?... want to have more fun with Ron?... we both know he can fuck with the best of them no so why fight it now after all that happened yesterday?" Naruka said while she gave Monique a fanged grin.

Monique blushes a bit after hearing that.

"Well… already agreed to not say anything so might as well get going." She said before getting up.

Naruka chuckles and she followed Monique while not grabbing her clothing for now… hey she was a spirit more or less so she could dispel the clone body and boom… Naruka would vanish and as long as she stuck near Monique she would be golden… not like she cared about modesty given her long life and stuff.

It took a bit before the duo finally found the bathroom before peeking inside.

When they looked inside they saw Ron humming while he scrubbed his body down in the shower and they saw that his muscles were gleaming a bit in the light, thankfully Naruka made sure to keep the place well clean and stuff since Ron wouldn't use this room otherwise.

Monique blushes when she saw that.

' _Okay… he is definitely ripped. Though where are the others?'_ She thought.

Though to her surprise, she saw the group on one side as they were brushing their teeth and stuff first, made sense given what they did, oral hygene is something not to ignore and it looks like the group packed for the overnight stay with purpose.

Monique composed herself before she casually enters the bathroom like it was nothing.

When she and by proxy Naruka enter, Naruka grins as she approached the Shower while Monique approached the sink and Bonnie passed Monique a spare toothbrush she had and when Bonnie looks at her, Bonnie explained that the extra toothbrush was just in case and considering that things could have gotten bad… made sense if Bonnie lost her things and couldn't find both brushes.

Monique thanked Bonnie before she started to brush her teeth in a very thorough way.

As that went on, Ron heard the shower door slide open and he looked over to see Naruka enter as she had an amused look on her face while her normally poofy hair was matted down by the shower water when she approached with swaying hips.

"Hope you are not satisfied with one orgasm handsome, pretty sure I would like one of my own before we leave this place." Naruka said when she looked down on Ron with a grin, out of his Monkey King form he was shorter then Naruka by a head now and she looks amused when Ron looked surprised by how tall Naruka naturally was.

Ron blinked a bit before he chuckled.

"Well I would be an idiot if I didn't please a beautiful woman in front of me."

"Good… you staying in this form or taking that handsome Monkey king form of yours?... not bad looking either way but looking down on you does give me a bit of a neck cramp so unless we go to the fun now, you may want to change to a form more my size… and more well equipped to boot." Naruka said when she saw Ron only had one cock in human form, either he needed practice with partial transformations or this was a transformation only perk that he could have vanish at any time given the situation.

"Right." Ron said before he started to change to his monkey form with his two cocks appearing.

Naruka smirks when when she went from looking down on Ron to looking somewhat up at him when he increased in height greatly and the added bulk caused Naruka to lick her lips as she placed a hand on Ron's chest.

"Nice… so my king… how do you want to fuck your sorcerress?... your wish is my command after all." Naruka said when she teased Ron with King like comments and stuff.

" **Well first…"** Ron said before he walk towards Naruka before cupping her cheeks and kiss her lips.

Naruka hums as she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and Bonnie saw this when she finished brushing her teeth first.

"Huh… this is interesting." Bonnie said making the others look over seeing Ron and Naruka make out.

"Got that right but nothing we haven't seen, come on, lets finish up and get in there." Shego said while she finished brushing her teeth and walked by Bonnie after smacking her ass to get her walking to follow her.

Bonnie jolt before smirking.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she quickly finishes before following the green plasma woman.

As that went on, and the others joined in the shower, time went to a number of days later with everyone pretty much moved in relatively speaking… Ron was the main owner of the place, Yori visited so she technically didn't move in, Monique was still keeping quiet about things and liked to live in the City, Shego was not really living anywhere so while not on missions she actually lived with Ron in the Castle while Naruka hanged with Monique, either as a ghost and kept invisible, or as a clone and thanks to some work on Monique, Naruka worked at Club Banana with her and while Monique had to get her a custom made uniform, Naruka could pass off as a actual human aside from her height which was amazonian like.

The real shock was actually Bonnie moving in with Ron as well believe it or not, thankfully thanks to Shego's connections and Ron's cash, he had a jet bought and got a license for it after some time so he could pilot himself and Bonnie to Middleton if needed, sure Bonnie lived in Ron's new home now with Naruka sometimes staying over to have fun when she found out a way to have fun with Ron in ghostly form, but she also kept her room back in Middleton if she wanted to spend time with her folks.

That… caused a big talk with Ron and Bonnie's parents and though many questions were asked and they got answers… they knew when to keep quiet on some things when Ron explained in private even away from Bonnie on why he wanted no one to know yet… keyword was yet… he had a few more things to do before he actually made his new self known so many still knew Ron as the loveable goofball more or less.

And Ron's own family even came by and while they were shocked to see Naruka in the flesh so to speak, they were happy Ron had a place like Monkey Fist's old lair to himself… thanks to a LOT of contractors being called and what not, Ron had the place repaired fully, had solar panels in key places to power things, had generators that charged thanks to said generators and from the power grid just in case… all in all… after a few months of work… the Monkey Fist Castle pretty much became the Monkey King's fortified castle.

Ron's income became so large now thanks to more patents and what not that he even hired some maids and butlers that worked to keep the place clean… honestly many like Shego and Bonnie were shocked at how rich Ron was getting right now… Ron even gave Shego a serious pay increase to keep her from double crossing him in case anyone wanted to buy her services and try and use her against him… unlikely given how she liked the fun she and Ron had in the bedroom.

"Hehe, please. Like I would turn against you, you stud." Shego said.

Ron was amused by that and walked by Shego after kissing her on the cheek.

"I see, well consider it a monthly allowance then, you can do you merc work but think of this as one reason to come back… second reason is bedroom related stuff… anyway I used some connections to get in contact with Betty Director so I'll be seeing you and Bonnie later, if you don't hear from me for a bit… say eh… 3 days or so… think I'm getting it on with the Director or something then… anyway again see you two ladies later." Ron said as he kissed Shego and Bonnie on the lips and left the Castle while Bonnie looks amused when she saw Shego blushing a bit from that.

"You're definitely gonna be missing him." Bonnie said in a teasing way.

Shego blushed more and she looks at Bonnie.

"Oh shut it Mrs. getting dicked by him daily, pretty sure you'll have withdrawals long before I will." Shego said as she walked away from Bonnie while Shego had a big blush on her face.

Bonnie chuckled.

' _Not as much as you.'_ She thought.

The scene then went to a number of hours later with Ron in Middleton's food court… he managed to get in touch with Betty Director thanks to some connections Ron had from his sidekick days and as he ate a burger, he was suddenly dropped down a hole that opened under him and faster then anyone noticed, Ron and the chair vanished while a new one was put in the old chairs place.

As Ron screamed from the fall he crashed onto the ground with a surprisingly soft impact and noticed that he and the chair were safe thanks to a big air cushion stopping the fall and wiped his forehead, he was in human form so Ron wasn't too worried about weight right now.

Though as he got off the chair, many agents swarmed the room with guns trained right on him while Ron blinked at the sight.

"Uh… hey Global justice guys… bit hostile don't you think?" Ron asked while Ron heard a familiar voice.

"Considering the new intel we have on you, you might as well be an unknown right now, not sure if you are a threat or an enemy right now." Betty Director's voice said over a speaker while Ron raised an eyebrow and sighs.

"Alright, I guess playing dumb is not a good idea, but if I really wanted to try and do anything evil wouldn't I have done something long ago?... mind if we meet in person, you of all people should know I'm not going to harm you or anyone here… well… not without a good reason that's pointing right at me." Ron said when he mentioned all the guns aimed at him.

Betty Director was thoughtful for a bit.

"Stand down men."

This caused the armed guards to stand down and after they did so an elevator opened nearby.

"Take the elevator to the lowest level, we can meet there, might as well have your assistance with an issue we have and this could count as a test of trust to make sure you are not just holding back on going full evil… we know about that Zorpox persona you have so don't think we don't know what you are capable of now." Betty said while Ron shrugged as he approached the elevator, after he got on and hit the button for the lowest level, Ron hums a bit in tune with the elevator music when it was kind of catchy.

It took him a minute or two to get to the lowest level and when he entered, he saw he was in a rather large room with Betty Director herself nearby while she was with a few armed guards.

Ron however ignored them and waved to Betty.

"Hey there Director… so what's the trust test about?" Ron asked while Betty was silent and only spoke one word… or a name Ron remembered.

"Warmonga." Betty Director said which surprised Ron greatly.

"Wait wait wait… Warmonga?, I may have heard the name once but is she that alien chick who tried to help invade earth and it was only thanks to my skills that she was beaten…. Ah… I see… guess you have her imprisoned here or something and need me to do something with her and your men here are scared of getting their butts kicked by her is that it?" Ron said while he raised an eyebrow at Betty.

Betty sighs.

"Pretty much." She said while feeling slightly embarrassed that her men couldn't handle this.

Ron chuckles at that and smirks at the Director.

"Well… maybe I can deal with her, however on three conditions since I'm sure it won't be easy if she gives me trouble… I'm not a simple guy anymore and if you know me as well as I hope… well I'm sure you'll get why I'm asking three conditions." Ron said while he crossed his arms.

Betty raised her eyebrow after hearing that.

"Alright. Name your conditions but no funny business."

"Ah shame, one of them would have been a bity funny… condition one… I deal with Warmonga in my own way, as long as I keep her under control no reason why I can't use her as some personal muscle and stuff right?... and again… NO… I am not evil nor will I go full on take over the world… I can explain more later in private where there are no prying eyes from your guards or security." Ron said when he gave a look that said non negotiable at least on the talking in private part.

Betty was thoughtful for a second.

"Very well."

"Good… second condition can be explained later again in private, don't want rumors spreading quite yet… surprised Kim hasn't found out about me… she didn't yet did she?" Ron said while he had a hard to read look on his face… but it was so serious and intense that the guards around Betty shuddered when Ron waits to see what Betty would say.

Betty didn't shudder but was a bit surprised at the serious look.

"No. We would call her in case things went south with you but so far… nothing."

"Good… let me give you some info just in case you do think of getting loose lips… or your men exactly… DNAmy came by and I have a surprise of sorts… do any of you know what that is or am I just confusing you… well I can show it later with Warmonga but lets just say you don't want to piss off the new me… and yes… **it is a threat."** Ron said while he looks more at Betty's guards then her.

To prove his point… Ron even just casually swings his hand in a backhand and when he hits the wall… it shockingly caused a sizable dent though Ron did nothing else as he pulled back his hand which wasn't injured at all.

' _Oh shit!'_ The Guards thought as Betty was more surprised.

"Okay… you made your point." She said.

"Good… now mind showing me where Warmonga is so I can get her out of your hair please?" Ron asked with a smile on his face.

"Wait… you said three conditions. You only said two. What is the third condition?" Betty said.

"Oh right… guess I'll use it for this… Kim does NOT find out about this at all… consider this me testing to see if Global Justice or you Betty can keep a secret like this… I can explain more later but can you guarantee you and your men won't mention me or Warmonga to Kim yet?... trust me, I'll make sure to tell all later when things are right but I don't want Kim to know yet." Ron said with a serious look in his eyes.

Betty raised her eyebrow at the request but knew that Ron was serious.

"Alright. You have my word that me and my men won't say anything to Mrs. Possible."

"Good… now lets get going, wonder how Warmonga will like the new and improved me… doubt she would be ticked since I kicked her butt before." Ron said with an amused look as Betty and her guards led Ron deeper into the facility.

They even went many floors deeper and in no time were in front of massive steel doors that seemed to have many dents in it and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"She try to break free a few times huh?... can see why you need me to deal with her." Ron said when he saw how deep the dents were… against a normal human she would end them.

"Yes. Don't know how long my men can try to hold her." Betty said.

"I see… hope these doors swing open otherwise I would have a hard time getting in." Ron said when he saw how damaged the door was, if it was a sliding door, there would be no way anyone would get inside or out.

"They do… just need to unlock it first." Betty said before she motioned two of her guards to unlock the door which they did even though they were greatly cautious.

As soon as that happened, the doors were unlocked though barely with how badly the door was damaged and the lock broke off one final time as Ron looks into the darkness.

He had no fear though… he then starts walking forward and said this to Betty and the guards.

"Close the doors and make sure no one comes here and does anything stupid… pretty sure Warmonga already destroyed any cameras in the room so I'm sure no one knows what she has been doing in here so until I give a simple patterned knock… no one open this and get this door barred just in case." Ron said before he entered the darkened hall and Betty and the others saw Ron's figure fade in the pitch blackness.

Betty looks at the Guards.

"You heard him. Lock and bar the doors."

"B-But Director." One guard tries to protest but a stern look from Betty says it all.

The guards moved to get the door closed and even brought over some heavy machinery to block the door and Betty saw that the door was well and truely locked again… what happens in that room could be anyone's guess given how the cameras in the room were destroyed.

' _Really hope I know what I'm doing.'_ Betty thought as she wondered what Ron is gonna do.

The scene then went into the hall and Ron saw a light at the end of the tunnel so to speak, when he entered he saw a large room pretty much made for Warmonga and aside from some spots having dents, either security cameras and as a test to see how well made the cell was, the rest of the room looked pretty good… had a bed, TV probably to keep Warmonga busy if she was bored on one side, and a few other things… decent to keep her entertained and even some high grade weight training sets were here or there and Ron saw Warmonga in the center of the room while she was sitting at the edge of her bed… she wore a simple tank top made for her body and sweatpants and nothing else, even her hair was down to have it flow down her back.

She then noticed Ron and was surprised to see him and that surprise turned to anger which Ron expected but did nothing to see how Warmonga would act.

"You!... You dare show your face here to Warmonga?!" She said before getting up.

Ron keeps quiet as Warmonga approached Ron and towered over him when she got close, Warmonga trained her ass off it seems and she seemed even tougher then last time, Ron didn't know what happened to that other guy with Warmonga but the look in her eyes spoke serious levels of rage so Ron could guess that guy didn't make it.

"I will make you pay for what you done!" Warmonga said before she sent a fist straight towards Ron and pretty much forgone using her name for a more first person type of speech pattern.

Ron surprisingly didn't move and when he was hit, he was sent flying towards the wall and crashed into it and Warmonga grins sadistically when she thought she got so strong Ron couldn't react this time.

However he flipped in the air and lands on the wall on his feet and jumped to land on the ground with a grin on his face and gave Warmonga a surprising look… one of excitement of all things while he removed his shoes for some reason.

"Nice… stronger than last time… makes what I have in mind for you all the sweeter." Ron said while Warmonga noticed something off and Ron… looked a bit off… not even in a weird fighting stance that took her out yet her instincts showed Ron wasn't mocking her when his hands were opened but the fingers were bent in a clawing like way.

Warmonga was surprised for a bit before glaring at Ron as she charges to attack him.

Though something made her stop in her tracks when Ron lifts his right foot but instead of charging… when she saw that she Ron's body… enlarging… a tail formed from his backside over his pants and aside from his hands and feet gaining fur, most of his body was bulking up and when he finished, Ron now in his Monkey king state with a fanged grin on his monkey like face grins at Warmonga.

" **Something the matter?, thought you wanted to kill me."** Ron taunts when he grins at Warmonga with his hands clinching and she how powerful Ron looked with his sweatshirt and pants barely containing his body… and did he have two dicks or something with the two bulges in his pants?

Warmonga's eyes widened.

"W-What sorcery is this?!"

" **Science actually Warmonga… I'll tell you later how this happened but for now…"** Ron said as he moved with shocking speed and gripped Warmonga on the face and with one good move, slammed Warmonga on the ground head first and the ground actually shook from the impact and Warmonga bounced off the ground and before she could recover she was kicked on the side by Ron or technically punched when his right foot clinched like a fist and since he was a Monkey right now… Warmonga got slugged on the side hard and crashed on the bed in the middle of the room, bounces off and lands on the other side while Ron lands on the ground.

Warmonga couldn't believe this was happening again as she tries to get up while groaning.

Ron grins and chuckles while he crossed his arms, Warmonga would have gotten killed if she was weaker and this showed how strong she gotten… but also showed Ron wasn't slacking off as well.

"D-Don't know what training you took but… I will not be made a fool!" Warmonga said with an enraged look as she charges at Ron again.

Though as Warmonga threw many punches at Ron, he redirected them and even caught Warmonga's fists with his upper hands and pretty much got in a deadlock with Warmonga when he tried to overpower and though he had a grin, he struggles to keep his grip on Warmonga's fists but Warmonga couldn't get free and she couldn't get any closer to Ron even if she tried which showed that they were at a stalemate right now.

"H-How is this possible?!" Warmonga said as she tries to break free.

Ron grins as he surprised Warmonga when he surprisingly let her go and moved to the side as she stumbles forward and had to righten herself, a moment later she turned to Ron and was surprised to see him not in a combat stance.

" **Listen Warmonga, I am not your enemy here, you know that since you know might is right… simply put I beat you and that guy who was with you, not sure what he was to you but do you really blame me for his death?"** Ron said with a serious tone to his voice.

Warmonga glares at Ron.

"He was my battle companion."

Ron raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged.

" **And how would that effect me much?, unless that made you some kind of couple in your peoples language then all I can say is my apologies but you two were trying to take over my planet, what was I supposed to do let you take it over without a fight?, and at the time, you nearly killed my girlfriend back then, might as well consider her my battle companion at the time… not anymore now but at the time… yeah… if we're doing culture swaps you get why I defended her."** Ron said while he had a look that showed no regrets in what he did to Warhok.

Warmonga raised an eyebrow.

"And why was that female no longer your companion?"

" **Well guess its because we are no longer battle companions… didn't work out… she is still alive and what not but all in all, she and I are no longer a couple… I have a deal for you Warmonga, you may despise me but I know you know I'm not your enemy here, I could have ended you a number of times in our fight… you know that... you may have powered up but you haven't been out of here so long your actual skills have gotten rusty."** Ron said like that was a matter of fact to the War inclined battle woman.

Warmonga was confused.

"And what deal can you offer me?"

" **Simple… in your own terms, why not make me your new battle companion?"** Ron shockingly said to Warmonga with a serious look when he walked up to her and stands in front of her and looks down at her with a rather intense gaze in his augmented eyes.

Warmonga couldn't believe what she heard.

"You must be joking."

Ron made sure to uncross his arms and he had a serious determined look in his eyes.

" **Do I look like I'm joking to you after all that happened so far?... think of it as me taking responsibility for Warhok if you want as well."** Ron said while he didn't stutter at all.

Warmonga can see that Ron was serious before narrowing her eyes.

"If you wish to take responsibility and be my new battle companion, then I need to test more of your… abilities." She said.

Ron smirks and with surprising speed, moved to get behind Warmonga and had a hand on her ass.

" **Well if its combat, we proved we are more or less even in power… so why not skip to the fun part and see if I can't wow you here."** Ron said when he pushed Warmonga hard enough to trip her up and has her fall on the bed and while she tried to get her bearings Ron removed his shirt and his muscles were seen and he looked really tough right now when he didn't hold back on the transformation.

Warmonga looked back after getting her bearings and hate to admit it but Ron did have a nice and strong physique.

Ron smirks when he saw Warmonga staring and he removed his sweatpants and Warmonga saw both his cocks in full as they were on display at full power.

" **Hehe… not to knock Warhok but doubt he had two dicks… or did he?... hard to know with aliens and I don't look down guys pants… so how do I stack?"** Ron said as his cock were hard as rock right now.

Warmonga couldn't believe what she was seeing as she looks at Ron's cocks.

"Surprisingly… better then any of the male warriors on my planet since they never had two."

Ron smirks when he looks pleased by that.

" **Well would be odd if you didn't get undressed, might as well see what a Lowardian female has in terms of beauty, and if you are the Queen or something, might as well be the top lady in strength and beauty I bet."** Ron teased when he approached the bed with heavy steps.

Surprisingly that comment made Warmonga lightly blush before shaking her head.

"I will show you." She said before she gets up and removes her outfit.

Seems Warmonga had a body fit for a Queen of her status thanks to some of her muscles.

She also had nice looking legs, a plumped ass and lastly, her breasts were either D-E size.

Though in Lowardians terms they were D to E, they might as well be bigger at G to H in size given Warmonga's larger frame then a humans.

Ron whistles as he looked her form up and down.

" **Nice… going to enjoy the fun soon."** Ron said when he surprised Warmonga when he gripped her on the alien woman on the ankle and moved her so she was laying on her back without harming her.

He then knelt down and grins at Warmonga.

" **Still should at least treat a lady right and pretty sure battle crazed or not… wonder if any of your males did this!"** Ron said when he opened his mouth and he starts to eat Warmonga out when his tongue went to assault her folds in a pleasure inducing way like he was fighting her in another way to locate her weak points.

Warmonga was surprised and was gonna say something before groaning when she felt Ron hitting a spot or two.

Ron in an amused way wonder what she was thinking right now since he never knew how Lowardian's mated, granted she looked human aside from a size increase and stuff… though the look on her face showed it was awhile since she had sex so guess she was just overly sensitive and stuff.

' _Gah!... this human… or whatever animal it is… is actually doing well. He must've mated with other females on this world.'_ Warmonga thought.

Ron though no mind reader could see Warmonga getting close and slipped his tongue into Warmonga's pussy deeply and ate her out more and more for a minute until…

Warmonga groans as she lightly grinds her teeth before climaxing on Ron's face.

Ron closed his eyes when he saw the signs and he was glad he did when Warmonga drenched his face with her juices and he ate her out more while waiting for her to ride out her orgasm.

Warmonga's climax got a bit stronger before she finally taps off after 15 seconds.

Ron pulled his head from Warmonga's folds and wiped his face clean with his arm.

" **Wow, you really needed that, guess being locked away here isn't very eventful huh?"** Ron said when he looks at Warmonga and stands while his cocks looked harder then ever.

Warmonga panted a bit before having a half lidded look.

"In more ways than one."

" **I see… well want to return the favor or we just get to the main event?, I know you warrior types like to either be in charge or just get surprised but so I don't give bad ideas, figured I could at least give you a choice on what happens next."** Ron said when he lowered his arm and waits to see how Warmonga would react.

Warmonga was quiet for a bit before she looks at Ron's cocks.

"Hmmm… for this… I'll return the gesture."

" **Alright… just a word of warning, pretty productive and a bit of a quick shot on my first round so just saying if you think I'm a quick shot, its only for one round, nuff said."** Ron said as he moved to stand on the bed while his cocks stood at the ready and waits for Warmonga to act.

Warmonga rolls her eyes before a moment later she was on her knees before she started sucking off Ron's upper cock while stroking the lower one.

" **Oh fuck…"** Ron groans out as he kept still though his hips jerked a bit which caused his upper cock to lightly buck into Warmonga's mouth a few times.

Warmonga didn't mind as she gave the upper cock some powerful suction before switching to the lower dick and gave it the same treatment.

Ron really groans from that as his cocks throbbed a bit thanks to Warmonga's actions and she saw his large testicles that hunger under his cocks, they looked packed with sperm right now with how swollen they were.

Warmonga was a bit surprised when she saw that as she kept switching cocks before using her hand to fondle Ron's balls.

Ron really groans and used a large hand to pet Warmonga's head a few times to show she was doing very good so far.

Warmonga may have blushed from the gesture but was focusing on pleasing Ron's cocks as hard as she can.

It took a minute but Ron finally got close enough to a climax and gave Warmonga this warning.

" **A-About to blow… either get ready or move out of the way… not kidding in how productive I can be."** Ron muttered while his cocks throbbed hard to show Ron was holding his ejaculation back big time right now.

Warmonga did hear the warning but wasn't afraid as she still kept doing these actions.

As warmonga moved to suck Ron's lower cock, Ron surprised her when he gripped the back of her head.

" **Alright then… don't say I d-didn't… w-warn...YOU!"** Ron roars and screeched when he forced Warmonga to deepthroat his lower cock and his sperm bursts down her throat while his upper one fired a huge load over Warmonga and onto the floor nearby from how powerful the cumshot was.

Warmonga was surprised when she felt how much cum Ron let out before gulping it down.

Thankfully she was able to do well at first though Ron seemed to have no end in sight and when he tapped off, his sperm dripped from Warmonga's lips and onto her breasts a bit and Ron pants for breath as he removed his cock from Warmonga's mouth and gives her and himself a moment to recover.

Warmonga took a bit before finally catching her breath.

"Y-You are indeed very fertile. You have enough to impregnate a village."

Ron chuckles at that while he grins at Warmonga.

" **Well I had practice and body alteration done as you can see… got 5 ladies back home who have fun with me daily… you maybe the 6th and guess who maybe the 7th if I play my cards right… Betty Director…"** Ron said when he told Warmonga he was pretty much going to try and wow Betty later after this or something.

Warmonga blinks a few in surprise.

"You have other mates and now you're trying to woo that… warden?"

" **Well not sure if that is an issue with you or not but think like this… more ladies I have fun with… more of a stamina beast I become… like with training for harsh battles, need experience with sex to last longer and you gotta admit I must be doing something right with having 5 other ladies back home who come onto me daily… in fact, one of them is Shego… she is that green plasma wielding woman you may remember… as for Betty… she is just doing her job since you did cause trouble though follow my lead later and you may be able to walk out with me as you… *Guardian* of sorts."** Ron said while he grins at Warmonga more.

Warmonga raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Well… alright then."

" **Alright?... no questions?... I could stop if you want, not sure what its like on Lowardia or whatever your planet is called but here on earth we have this thing called consent so if you want me to stop I'll stop."** Ron said while he wondered what Warmonga meant by alright then.

"No!... I've been isolated here and had no mate. We must continue to see if you're truly worthy." Warmonga said.

Ron shrugged his shoulders at that.

" **Alright, might as well ask then… want me to be aggressive from here on out or want to try gently at first since you were really worked up earlier… your call here."** Ron said when he cracked his neck in case Warmonga wanted to be aggressive.

Warmonga shook her head.

"No Gentle. I want aggressive." She said.

Ron shrugged and he moved Warmonga onto all fours and Ron rubbed Warmonga's folds and used her juices to let his fingers tease her ass out of the blue.

Warmonga shudders from that action before looking at Ron.

"N-No stalling."

Ron smirks from that and grins at Warmonga.

" **Oh but I'm not… I got two cocks, you can guess that I would be warming your ass up as well… need to make sure you are well lubed up back here otherwise my two cocks would harm a perfect looking ass like this… besides might as well show you how an earthling eats ass."** Ron said before he leaned down and started to lick at Warmonga's asshole while he made sure to use a finger to rub her bud.

Warmonga couldn't believe it.

"W-What the?!..." She said but started groaning as she felt her ass was getting eaten out by the very human that beat her.

Ron then spread Warmonga's ass cheeks apart and Ron sent his tongue INTO Warmonga's ass this time and his tongue wiggled around inside of her to see how she would react… seems she was a complete virgin with her ass with a reaction like that.

"Gah!" Warmonga groans while feeling Stoppable's tongue moving around in her ass.

After a couple minutes, Ron pulled his tongue from Warmonga's ass and smirked when she had trouble staying upright on all fours.

" **Hehe… cute… I know you want to be aggressive but you can guess where my second cock will go so I'll give one final choice… one cock… or two?"** Ron said when he had the upper cock vanish and reappear a few times into his body to show Warmonga that Ron could call his second cock at any time it seems in Monkey King mode.

Warmonga was able to collect her bearings before she smirked this time.

"Give me everything you got."

Ron shrugged at that… he did warn her and since he couldn't think of anything else… Ron surprised Warmonga when he pounced onto the bed behind her and before Warmonga could get what just happened… Ron had already aimed his cocks at Warmonga's ass and pussy and went balls deep into her in no time while a massive bulge formed in her gut from how full she was right now and her ass's virginity was taken rather roughly by Ron and his upper cock.

"GAH!" Warmonga groans as she feels both of her holes being penetrated at the same time.

After a minute or letting Warmonga adjust for her ass's sake… Ron starts to thrust his hips slowly but powerfully while he had his hands on Warmonga's hips so he could pull himself into her… he would get serious in a moment but wanted to savor that he was fucking Warmonga right now and enjoyed taking her anal virginity too boot.

Warmonga groans a few times as she feels her holes getting fucked before her toes start to curl on the bed sheets.

Ron smirks when he surprises Warmonga when he actually used a hand to smack her right ass cheek hard a few times as he fucked her.

Warmonga was surprised by that action before she groans loudly and actually feels her holes tightening on Ron's cocks.

Ron grins a bit as he worked to fuck Warmonga harder… it was like he was trying to get her to submit to his cocks.

Warmonga tries to be strong even though she feels Ron's cocks hitting her sweet spots.

Ron in turn keeps on fucking Warmonga while he made sure to get rougher and rougher with his actions like she wanted, changing the angle of his thrusts to boot to try and find where the best spots to hit Warmonga were.

This time, Warmonga starts moaning as she grabs the sheets with her hands.

It took a bit for Ron to enjoy Warmonga's holes and he could tell she was getting close and he fucked Warmonga harder and faster until…

Warmonga would throw her head back and moans more before she climaxed on Ron's cocks.

Ron gave a few more thrusts while he grins at Warmonga… his orgasm didn't hit him yet shockingly enough which showed he really was a one time quick shot… other shots would have to be worked for and given Ron has practice with many women daily… his stamina was no longer shot to hell when he used two dicks.

Warmonga was shocked that Ron hadn't climaxed before tapping off but was still groaning.

Ron continues to fuck Warmonga from then out out and as he fought to keep his orgasms in check, he had Warmonga climax who knows how many times in various positions, honestly Ron's balls ached from how hard he was fucking Warmonga and blueballing himself right now.

Warmonga's face starts to look fucked up thanks to all that orgasms.

"O-Oh yes!"

Ron would have given a reaction to that but since he wanted to climax badly, he just fucked it and thrust his hips as hard as he could so that his cocks barraged Warmonga's holes relentlessly like he was trying to destroy her for others now.

"Y-Yes! Yes! Warmonga wants more!" Warmonga moans as she was enjoying this.

Ron was amused when he fucked Warmonga into the third person again and fucked Warmonga so hard that when finally let his orgasm approach, he railed Warmonga with 100% of his power with his thrusts making Warmonga's ass ripple a few times with each thrust and he fucked Warmonga harder and faster until…

Warmonga moans loudly with ecstasy as she climaxes very hard on Ron's cocks.

Ron snarls when he came unbelievably hard inside of Warmongas holes while his balls worked in overdrive to get his backed up load right into Warmonga's body with her womb and stomach pretty much being filled to the brim and sperm leaked from her holes as a result.

Warmonga moans more as her climax got stronger as her toes curled greatly again in the bed.

It took 25 to 30 seconds for Ron to ride out his orgasm and when he tapped off, he lets Warmonga go and she fell to lay on the bed and pants for breath when she couldn't feel her hips right now thanks to how hard Ron fucked her and sperm leaked from her ass and pussy while her body kept having pleased tingles all over her body when Ron pretty much satisfied her and he only came twice…. Technically four times with his two cocks.

"O-Oh my… no one has pleasured me with such… animosity." Warmonga said with a blush on her face.

Ron chuckles as he takes a moment to breath.

" **Hehe, thanks… so can you move or do you need rest?, personally I'm hoping to have a bit of fun later with the Director and get her on my side for something I have in mind, so either way need to save some loads for her… if you want you can join in if you can move… might as well see how well you do when mating with ladies since I have others who you may need to bond with."** Ron said while his cocks stayed hard though thanks to what Ron said, it looks like the fun would be on hold either until he and Warmonga leave this hidden base or if Warmonga could move, with the Director much sooner.

This caused Warmonga to actually pout.

"A shame… I was hoping to continue."

Ron chuckles as he pats Warmonga on the ass a few times.

" **Hey I did say you could join in on helping me break the Director in a bit, maybe you pin her down while I break her holes in?... besides I have another reason for you being at my side and no… not world domination but more like… doing things from the shadows sort of thing, either that or could have you as some top tier muscle when defending someone if needed."** Ron said while he grins more at Warmonga.

Warmonga was thoughtful.

"This position intrigues me. I shall think on this but first, should have these beasts clean." She said before she moved a bit and was already cleaning Ron's cocks with her mouth and tongue.

" **O-Oh fuck…"** Ron groans out while Warmonga's actions got him fully hard in no time thanks to how eager she was though his cocks were getting cleaned thanks to Warmonga's actions.

Warmonga lightly chuckles at that reaction as she made sure to thoroughly clean Ron's cocks.

Honestly it took a LOT of Ron's willpower to grip Warmonga on the head and gently pulled her from his cocks and he looked amused.

" **E-Easy… think they are clean enough… need to save some loads for the Director and you later when we talk with her, you got a bathroom here or something so you and I can get cleaned?"** Ron said while he hoped the subject change would help him cool down a bit and hopefully distract the lustful Warmonga from his cocks.

Warmonga chuckles.

"Indeed but why worry? Your energy can be replenished after some good rest."

" **True, but I think I would be able to come back easily after I get you out of here?, you may hear this later but until I became what I am now, was more or less a jokester and stuff so not many take me seriously… think like this… I'm trying to fool soon to be enemies before I show them my real power and what not, get the idea?... though if you really want more fun, how about a promise… you hold off for now, let me talk with the Director… and I'll make sure you and the Director are put in pleasure comas… would tire me out even in this state but let's just say while it's true I can rest up… best record is about an hour or so in the sack when I took on 5 women at once… and some were just as tough or almost as tough as you."** Ron said while he grins at Warmonga.

" **Besides… you could use the chance to recover since let's face it."** Ron said when he gave Warmonga a really lustful look.

" **If I went all out, you would be in a pleasure coma very soon if I wasn't after the Director as well… can't deny that since you have been pretty lonely for awhile."** Ron said before he surprised Warmonga with a gentle kiss on the lips thanks to her lips being clean and he looked for a bathroom and saw it, he then went to gather his clothes off the ground while he made sure Warmonga could see his body as Ron calms down.

Warmonga blushes from the kiss but does smirk when she gets a good look at Ron's body again.

This time she saw how defined his muscles were and though most of his body was covered with fur, she could see each and every outline of Ron's body, it was like this form gave him absolute perfection with enough muscles for power and toned enough for speed.

Add the two cocks to him and the balls that were huge when they seemed packed again with sperm and Ron might as well be a sex god right now or soon to be with getting refined from his fun with others… Warmonga had to admit, thanks to her rust she would be at a disadvantage… for now at least.

' _Hmmm… seems I'm gonna have to start training again so I can get the upper hand in this.'_ Warmonga thought.

As Ron gathered his clothing, he looked at Warmonga and surprised her when he went to pick her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom while his tail carried his bundle of clothing.

Warmonga was a bit caught off guard by this action before blushing as she was being carried.

Ron noticed the surprised look and smirks.

" **What?, never get treated like this?, well on earth, it would be pretty rude if I didn't offer to help you get clean and what not and you help me wash my back in return."** Ron said when he wondered how things happened on Lowardia or whatever Warmonga's planet was.

"C-Cleanliness yes… being carried like this has not happened before." Warmonga said.

" **Well get used to it, if you are a warrior Queen, might as well treat you like one… hell even got my own castle so should be handy in helping you get used to living on earth if you live in style."** Ron said like he was saying Warmonga was his Queen now and he was her King.

Warmonga blushes again after hearing that.

"Then I'm… in your hands… my king."

Ron grins at that while he entered the bathroom and as he and Warmonga got ready to leave, Betty Director came back to the entrance of the hall to ask a guard if Ron gave a signal yet.

"Is Ron alright?, it's been nearly an hour or so since he went in there." Betty asked though as the guard got ready to speak… a patterned knock was heard… Ron's signal.

"That must be him. Open the doors." Betty ordered.

The guards did as ordered though when they moved all the machinery away from the door and opened it… they were shocked and greatly confused when they saw Warmonga in a sweatshirt and pants while she had her arms wrapped around the right arm… of a massive monkey man in the outfit Ron had while Betty Director's one visible eye widened in shock when she saw the duo.

"What the?!... What is going on here?! Who are you and where is Stoppable?!" Betty said.

Ron looks amused as he and by proxy Warmonga walks towards Betty and Ron stops in front of her with a fanged grin.

" **What?, didn't I suggest a patterned knock or something to know when I would be back?"** Ron said with a greatly amused tone to his voice.

Betty blinked before her eye widened again after connecting the dots.

"S-Stoppable?" She said.

Ron looks amused when he liked the surprised look on her face.

" **Yup… not sure if I did but I'm sure I mentioned DNAmy and a surprise right?... pretty sure you can guess that this form is a surprise… I can explain more later but in private… got an office or personal room here where we won't be bothered?, Warmonga is tagging along since I doubt anyone else here can take her, don't worry, she will be a key person in our talk anyway so might as well not hide much or make her impatient by waiting outside of a door or something."** Ron said while Warmonga grins when she looks at the guards with a challenging grin on trying to make her wait anywhere at all.

The guards gulped a bit as Betty noticed before facepalm.

"Might as well get you two escorted to my office."

" **Great… oh and you may want to clear your schedule for today, this talk will be awhile, Warmonga and I will meet you at the elevator."** Ron said as he and by proxy Warmonga went to the elevator and left Betty behind.

Betty was confused.

' _What does he mean like that?'_ She thought.

Though as she used a phone to call a secretary to clear things for today, she followed the duo to the elevator and after the group got to one of the higher levels, Ron and Warmonga were led to a pretty well decked out room that just screamed Betty Director's bedroom while a large computer was nearby and many mountains of paperwork as well, made Ron's head ache from just looking at that.

" **Huh… nice place you have, guess this cuts out the commute to work huh?"** Ron said to make a moment of small talk as he and Warmonga looked around a bit to see a TV and some game consoles for stress relief when there were plenty of pretty intense M rated games like DOOM and stuff like that.

"Indeed. So what is it that we need to discuss that it has to be private?" Betty said.

" **Well it depends… how much do Global Justice know about me or more exactly you persay?, may want to ask that first so I don't bother you with possible info that you may already know about."** Ron said as Warmonga went to sit on a nearby Sofa that could hold her large frame.

Betty was confused.

"What? What exactly are you saying?"

Ron facepalms and just looks at the Director.

" **OK… let me rephrase that… how well do you like working at Global Justice?, I ask and I'm getting to the heart of the matter, I want you to come with me since I'll need someone who can be a leader of a group of people I'm gathering and I have a reason for this, more or less my plan is pretty simple and again no… not evil… its…"** Ron said as the sound cut out as Ron spoke for a couple minutes and as Warmonga and Betty listened in, their eyes widened as Ron continued to explain and when he finished, he more or less had a grin on his face as he crossed his arms.

" **That's more or less the main reason why I want you on my side, you know how to run a large group of people in an orderly manner though… pretty sure you get hit with a LOT of red tape and stuff from the look of things… I'm willing to hire you as the leader of the group of people I'm getting and offering one hell of a payment as well since if you did your research, you will know I can pay two to three times your salary here and still make a profit thanks to the patents I have and what not… that's the main reason… I got another but I can explain that after you consider my proposal."** Ron said as he fell silent.

Betty was surprised when she heard this.

"You seriously want to hire me?"

" **I wouldn't ask if I wasn't… won't lie though I got a few other reasons but that's the main one next to the other reason I have… I won't force you to take the job, hell, if you are hesitant on a lot of things I won't take you out of your comfort zone… but tell me… aren't you tired of always trying to get by legal issues when you know some matters can't be resolved by normal methods?, again I'm not talking about illegal methods, but more like you getting stopped from doing things based on certain factors like diplomatic stuff or even stuff on the other side of the globe and people in suits getting scared that something may happen that would risk their own comfort… should be worth the risk when helping the world not get fucked 7 ways to sunday right?"** Ron said while he had a serious look on his face.

Betty was quiet for a moment.

"Okay. Let's say that you're right and now you're giving me a chance to be free by choice?"

" **More or less, there are some perks as well and I do have an offer of sorts if you do agree, but in a nutshell, you would be leading the group in the future once I get a few more things and in a nutshell you could be the commander giving orders or up in the front lines fighting at your own command as long as the plan can fit that in… that's more or less the role I have for you, no red tape, nothing restricting you aside from not getting your team in trouble in life or death situations."** Ron said while he had a grin on his face now.

Betty was thoughtful for a moment after hearing that.

In truth, she never told no of this but she had been bored with GJ for some time now and if Ron was really offering her a deal then well… better late than ever.

Ron watched as Betty was thoughtful and stuff, and when he saw a determined look on her face, he seemed to get an answer from her.

"I will… accept the deal." Betty said.

 **"Good… a side perk on joining is well… let me ask… how much you know about my love life?"** Ron asked as he crossed his arms.

Betty blinked at the question.

"Well I know you and Mrs. Possible aren't together no more. Apologize for bringing it up."

 **"No worries, it happened long ago, long story short is that I have other ladies now… Multiple… as in more than one… simply put aside from a pay raise I'm also offering to give you a good time to help with any stress relief you may have… I mean how else do you think I got Warmonga here to be so calm right now?, sure wasn't from talking that's for sure."** Ron said with an amused look on his face.

Betty's eye widened after hearing that before glancing at Warmonga who smirked before Betty looked back at Ron.

"Okay… major questions about… well this. Also, I'm flattered but do you not know how old I am?"

" **Honestly not really, you look pretty young so I'm guessing either late 20's or early thirties."** Ron said while he looked thoughtful.

" **But considering I got Naruka who was a ghost which I can explain in full… no real issues on age, besides I more or less look like this nowadays so can't really pull age when I look like a walking myth somewhat, I also got Shego, Monique, Yori, and Bonnie, so with Naruka, five ladies of various ages, Warmonga just now… and maybe you as well though most likely friends with benefits… just a thing to consider if you get stressed and can't find anyone for a good lay… ask Warmonga about my skills in bed if you want."** Ron said while he pointed a thumb at an amused Warmonga.

Betty blinked a bit after hearing that as Warmonga chuckled.

"Well… not sure if you want to know but… he was very animalistic with me as we mated."

Ron chuckles and nods his head.

" **As you can see… Warmonga approves of my body in the act so why not give it a shot… not the worst thing you could do with getting stress relief right?"** Ron said as he crossed his arms for a moment.

Betty was again surprised for a moment but… she was curious.

"Hmmm… alright. Might as well see what you're made of in case you're not blowing smoke."

" **Great… lets get started."** Ron said when he went to remove his shirt and Betty saw how well muscled Ron's upper body was when he removed the shirt fully and dropped it onto the floor.

Betty blinked with her one eye and had to admit it but… he was indeed well tone.

Ron then removed his shoes and a moment later, he removed his sweatpants and Betty saw to her shock that Ron had two large cocks that were already at full power.

"W-What the?!... You have two of them?!" Betty said with a shock look.

" **Yup, mainly monkey DNA used but there is horse and Snake DNA as well to a lesser effect… you can guess where those two went more or less right?, oh and in this form I can make the upper cock vanish and reappear so if you want a single cock, I can do that."** Ron said with a teasing tone as he made his upper cock vanish into his body a couple times and just went back to two dick mode.

Betty was again shocked by the sight as Warmonga chuckled at the soon to be former director of GJ's reaction.

Ron then clears his throat to get Betty's attention onto him and even used a finger to point upwards since his eyes were higher than his cock.

Betty did blink her eye for a sec before looking at Ron.

" **So… think I can try and impress you?... either way unless you want to get kinky and I rip a hole in your pants and shirt, I suggest getting undressed."** Ron teased while he looks amused right now when he stunned the Director of GJ.

Betty shook her head a bit so she could focus. She didn't want to be made a fool.

"Alright then." She said before she started to get undressed as Ron and Warmonga watched.

It took a moment for Betty to get undressed and in no time she stood nude aside from her eyepatch still being on her head, she had B to C cup breasts, perky as well, and wide hips with a well toned look on her body to show she trained rather well and since she was the head of GJ, she had to be pretty strong to keep up with the many soldiers here.

Warmonga hums a bit.

"Hmmm… not bad."

" **Indeed… and guess from the way your acting, guess aside from strange situation, you have had fun every now and then with sex huh?"** Ron asked when he saw how calm Betty was.

Betty may have blushed a bit.

"Sometimes… I don't get out that much."

" **Well better then nothing, and since unlike Warmonga you may have different tastes, how do you want to do this?, take it slow?, fast?, gentle?, intense?"** Ron asked while he licked his lips when he looked Betty up and down a bit while his cocks harded more than ever.

Betty raised her eyebrow a bit at the stare.

"Hmmm… surprise me."

Ron smirks and when the scene shifts to a few minutes later, Ron was on his back as he had his hands on Betty's ass while she rode his cocks… the kicker he was thrusting his hips upward so his cocks barraged Betty's ass and pussy in rapid powerful strokes while Warmonga was masturbating at the sight from the side when she herself got naked as she watched Ron's large balls slap Betty on the ass while Betty faced him and had her hands on his chest.

Betty groans from that action which caused her to ride Ron's cocks more as Warmonga was liking the sight more.

Ron then used his monkey tail to smack Betty's ass hard a few times when he used his right hand to play with Betty's breasts which her left ass cheek open to the assult and the tail was surprisingly effective despite it looking not so whip like.

"F-Fuck!" Betty groans before her holes tightened on Ron's cocks while bouncing.

This caused Ron to smirk as he used a bit more power and speed in his actions when he fucked Betty hard enough to cause her to lose her balance and as a result, Ron used a quick shift of his hand on Betty's breast to go to the back of her head and he smashed his lips onto hers while he fucked her ass and pussy so hard that his upper cock bashed into Betty's womb without mercy.

Betty was shocked at that action but the pleasure was affecting her a lot before she actually kissed Ron back as Warmonga felt more turned on by the sight.

It was like Ron was conquering the Director of Global Justice so this was working up Warmonga's more battle crazed size and while masturbation was fun, she was feeling a bit left out so she takes a moment to look around the room for something to use and to her surprise after she rummaged around the room… she… oddly found a earthling strapon under Betty Director's bed.

' _Hmmm… maybe this could help.'_ Warmonga thought before putting on the strapon.

It took her a moment since the straps on the side had to be adjusted and while it was smaller then Warmonga would have hoped, being around 9 inches or so, it would have to do while Ron noticed and stopped his thrusts when he got where Warmonga was going with this and lifts Betty off his cocks to show her gapping holes and Ron surprised by Betty and Warmonga when he aimed both cocks at Betty's pussy and after a second… he pretty much slammed her down hard on his cocks which stretched Betty's folds out way beyond what would normally be thought possible.

"OH FUCK!" Betty groans very loud as her eye widened from having two cocks in her pussy.

As Ron lets Betty adjust, he then looks at Warmonga with a grin when he held Betty's unguarded ass and Warmonga smirks, spits in her hand and used that to lube the strapon when it was dry before she got on the bed, even if Betty noticed Warmonga, thanks to Warmonga's torso blocking Betty's view, she wouldn't see the strapon until it would be too late and Betty felt a large fememine hand on her backside.

"W-Wait… what's she doing?" Betty said with a concerned look making Warmonga grin.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

Though that made Betty worry more… especially when she felt something poking at her asshole and when she looks back with her good eye… it widens in shock when she saw that Warmonga had her strapon equipped thanks to the angle now that Warmonga moved to get in a better position.

Warmonga smirks right before she forced the dildo part of the strapon deep in Betty's ass and as a result… Betty technically had three cocks inside of her, one from Warmonga wearing the strapon and two from Ron right in her pussy.

"D-Damn it!" Betty groans loudly again as she feels all three cocks.

Ron and Warmonga look at one another with grins as they start to fuck the GJ director hard and fast in no time while Ron's cocks barraged Betty's cervix and Warmonga made sure to use only part of her strength when she slapped Betty's ass hard enough to make it a bit red but not enough to leave bruises.

Betty was groaning loudly from these actions for a moment before she started to moan a few times.

This went on for a bit as the two larger beings pretty much made Betty their plaything as Ron continues to fuck Betty hard and fast while Warmonga made sure to use her hand to reach around and rub Betty's bud roughly to see if this would get her to climax.

Luckily for them, Betty's eye rolled in the back of her head as she moans loudly in front of Ron before climaxing on the duo's cocks.

A moment later, Ron growls when he shocked Betty when he pushed his cocks so deep that his cocks forced themselves right in Betty's womb and he came hard inside of Betty without mercy with both barrels and though Warmonga didn't have her own orgasm yet, thanks to the strapon not being made for her, she did look amused when she saw what happened to Betty as she could feel Betty's womb bloating as a result since her hand was near Betty's but, ergo had to reach around Betty's body to do so and could pretty much feel Ron's sperm blasting Betty's womb in large bursts.

Betty groans as her climax got stronger and luckily for Ron, he got a good view of Betty's face looking fucked up as her tongue was sticking out.

Ron however while seeing this couldn't do much as he rode out his orgasm and when he tapped off, he groans as Betty fell on his chest to pant for breath while Warmonga pulled the strapon from Betty's ass so she could look at Ron while Betty was down for the count for the moment.

"Hmmm… seems she needs more experience if she can't continue." Warmonga said.

" **Yeah… why don't we let her take 5 and you and I really give this bed here a real test?"** Ron said while he carefully moved Betty to lay next to Ron and his cocks were still hard even when sperm flowed from Betty's pussy to make a small puddle of sperm on the bed, thankfully not in Ron's way.

Warmonga licks her lips.

"Yes. Let's." She said before getting on the bed and crawls towards Ron.

The scene went to a bit later with Betty managing to recover after a few minutes of her mind piecing itself together after that mind blowing orgasm she just had, oddly enough no rocking was felt but she did hear lots of moaning and groaning near her.

"W-What… the…!" Betty said before turning her head and was shocked at what she was seeing.

Thankfully the shock wasn't a mess in her room though there was quite a bit of sperm on the bed, but the main shocker was Warmonga getting fucked on all fours on the floor nearby by Ron… the kicker was that he was fucking her ass with both his cocks as they rammed into her ass again and again mercilessly while he had a savage snarl on his face and he grunts from the effort of forcing his cocks into Warmonga's ass at a powerful and quick pace while his tail gripped the strapon at the base and was thrusting the dildo part into Warmonga's pussy again and again while Ron had an iron grip on her ass, not her hips, her ass as his fingers dug into her well muscles ass cheeks as he worked to pretty much make it impossible for anyone besides him to satisfy Warmonga or come damn well close depending on what lovers Warmonga had.

Betty couldn't believe what she was seeing as Warmonga was moaning loud with ecstasy.

"Oh yes my King! Don't stop!"

Ron however was so into his act of dominating Warmonga that he couldn't even speak so he wouldn't lose focus, thanks to that all he did was smack Warmonga on the ass hard and Betty saw how fucked up Warmonga was thanks to Ron… no wonder she wouldn't cause trouble… if he did this to her daily then no reason for her to betray Ron since she would lose one hell of a good time.

' _My god… No wonder he had Warmonga obey him. He really is like an animal.'_ Betty thought before she was surprised to feel her folds getting wet just from watching this intense show.

Ron in turn keeps on fucking Warmonga's ass again and again as time went on and he leaned down a moment later to grip her breasts and really humped away like an animal like a dog fucking a bitch… did DNAmy put some Dog DNA in him a smidge to make it an even number or something?

Warmonga's face got more fucked up thanks to that action as Betty blushes brightly.

' _What did DNAmy do to him?'_ She thought as Warmonga turns her head.

"More!" She demanded.

Ron had no issues with that and smashed his lips on Warmonga's for a rather intense kiss as he fucked Warmonga harder and faster before he growls deeply and pushed his cocks balls deep in Warmonga's ass and flooded her insides with sperm.

Warmonga moans loudly as she kissed Ron back before climaxing hard on his cocks as Betty watched.

It took a bit before Ron tapped off and when he did, Warmonga's stomach looked swollen with sperm and as Ron pulled away and stepped to the side, Warmonga was barely conscious while Ron's cocks were STILL hard shockingly enough.

Betty was again shocked when she noticed.

' _Damn… It's like he can't stop.'_ She thought.

Though as Ron noticed her… he grins as he slowly approached her while he grabbed Warmonga and in no time… both Betty and Warmonga were hugging eachother while Betty held onto Warmonga for dear life while her head was between Warmonga's breasts and Warmonga just needed something to hold… reason being Ron was fucking both their pussies at once now while he seemed to go feral and fucked the duo so hard that the bed actually sounded like it would break under the pressure of Ron's thrusts as his cocks barraged Betty and Warmonga's wombs again and again.

Warmonga and Betty couldn't believe the predicament they were in as they moan and groan in unison from having their pussies fucked.

It took quite a bit of a pounding but Ron was able to fuck a few orgasms out of the duo and without warming climaxed hard right into their wombs when he went balls deep inside of them though to their shock even as he climaxed he continued to fuck them hard while his cocks unload his payload and Ron forced it right into their wombs with each slam of his hips as it took all his will to not stay balls deep in the duo.

Warmonga and Betty kept on moaning loud while hugging each other before they both climaxed hard on Ron's cocks.

It took a bit but Ron tapped off at the 20 second mark but keeps on fucking the duo through the orgasm while sperm was leaking from their folds and onto the bed as Ron got himself so into it that he saw Warmonga and Betty about to pass out thanks to how hard he has fucked them.

' _Such stamina.'_ Warmonga thought.

' _It's like stop isn't part of his vocabulary.'_ Betty thought.

This though wouldn't last long as Ron was quickly approaching another orgasm but continues to fuck Warmonga and Betty more as his cocks barraged their wombs until…

Both women moan loudly in unison before they climaxed hard again as their pussies tighten around Ron's cocks.

Though Ron surprised them when he pulled his cock from their folds and while ignoring the sperm on his cocks, he stroked himself off and a moment later he snarls when he came on Betty and Warmonga like he was marking them as his mates.

Said duo shudders as they felt Ron's loads hitting every inch of their bodies after tapping off.

Once Ron tapped off after getting most of their bodies covered in sperm like Warmonga's breasts, Betty's back ass and parts of Warmonga's thighs, Ron tapped off with a groan and pants for breath when his cocks finally went flaccid and he pants more while he was sweating up a storm right now… he saw that Betty and Warmonga had passed out on the bed and Ron chuckles deeply before he looks around and after seeing the mess, he hums as he shook his head.

" **Nah… will let the janitor clean this up… might as well get cleaned and what not before I do anything else."** Ron said when he just got off the bed and walked to the shower with a slight stumble here or there.

Honestly Ron had a feeling things would get much more interesting soon and as he entered the bathroom, he had one final thought as the scene starts to fade to black.

" _ **Hmmm… wonder who should be next if this is going to be a pattern."**_ Was all Ron thought as the scene fully fades to black.


	6. VS Vivian and ?

**Ron Harem list:**

**Bonnie (Check)**

**Shego (Check… sort of to full on check)**

**Yori (Check)**

**Monique plus Naruka (Check)**

**Betty Director and Warmonga (Check)**

**Vivian Porter and ?**

**Tara**

* * *

**?/?/?**

The scene showed Betty Director and Warmonga while they were slowly stirring from their sleep and thanks to them being so tired from last time, they never woke when Ron moved to sleep with them on Betty's bed and they were snuggling up to him with his arms around them.

Warmonga was the first to stir and noticed the position she was in with Ron and saw Betty Director before her on the other side of Ron's body, Ron had shrunk down to his normal human self for now so either he needed training to keep his monkey king form in his sleep or it just happened now everytime he fell asleep after he got his transformation under control.

Warmonga was a bit surprised when saw the duo before having this thought.

' _I will admit… it was an interesting night.'_

Betty stirs a moment later and she opened an eye and blinks when she saw Warmonga looking at her and Betty was surprised before she wiped her eye real quick to make sure she wasn't remembering things wrong and got a half lidded look on her face.

"Welp… seems yesterday was not a dream huh?" Betty asked while she wondered what Warmonga would say… she never did have a peaceful conversation with the war inclined alien woman.

Warmonga though chuckles.

"No it was not."

"Right… well considering as long as you don't cause trouble, I won't give you trouble… want to make a truce that as long as Ron keeps giving you a good time you don't try and take over the world?" Betty said to get to the heart of the matter on things.

Warmonga was quiet for a bit.

"I'll consider it."

"Best I'll get huh?... well considering I'm going to be working with Ron soon, might as well do a few things while I'm still a director here before going… for now I'm going to get cleaned and stuff." Betty said when she got off the bed and after cracking her neck, she walked from Warmonga while Warmonga saw Betty's shapely ass as the director walked away.

Warmonga did smirk when she saw Betty's ass.

' _Hmmm… even though she was my warden… her ass is exceptional.'_

Ron then stirs a minute later from his sleep and as he opened his eyes, he blinks when he saw Warmonga at his side and instead of getting surprised, he chuckles a bit.

"Well… not sure what time it is right now but morning… I miss anything since Betty is not on the bed or you do something to her when I wasn't looking?" Ron said while he looks amused somewhat.

Warmonga chuckled.

"On nothing. She and I had formed a little truce."

"Truce?... well as long as you two get along we're good… so how did you sleep?" Ron asked since he wasn't sure how Warmonga's species slept and stuff.

Warmonga hummed as he got up before stretching.

"Hmmm… very comfortable."

Ron chuckles as he cracked his neck when he sat up.

"Good, anyway I bathed before heading to bed so if you want to shower first before we do anything after we leave, I can wait." Ron said while he gave Warmonga a patient look.

"Very well. Might as well go get myself cleansed then." Warmonga said before she went to the restroom.

While she did that and surprised Betty by joining her in cleaning and what not, Ron on his own chuckles while he got off the bed and gets dressed, he then went to get a sandwich from Betty's nearby kitchen while he waits for the duo to exit the bathroom.

It took a while before Warmonga came out first while feeling refreshed.

Betty followed a moment later while she used a towel to dry her head fully.

Warmonga was in her oversized shirt and sweatpants while Betty wore a simple T-Shirt for now for covering and shorts, they then smelled something good from the kitchen and when they looked inside, they saw Ron cooking eggs now, seems the Sandwich wasn't enough and he was making a real breakfast and made many eggs for three plates, looks like he was making enough food for three people and used many eggs for Warmonga's plate complete with lots of bacon, toast, and what not for a balanced breakfast.

Warmonga blinked when she saw this.

"What food is this?"

"Eggs and Bacon with toast, orange juice, and other things, if you want to know what they are, dig in after watching Betty and I eat so you know what to do… careful the egg yolk can be pretty sticky and stuff… also added some salt and pepper to a few eggs of yours, some mixed to see if you like spices or not." Ron said while he finished making the food and gestured for the two ladies to sit… Betty did so when she was pretty hungry and Warmonga looked on for a moment when Betty and Ron starts to eat their food carefully while using the fork and knifes to handle the food instead of their hands… though the egg yolk being pretty sticky was probably the main reason why instead of them using their hands.

Warmonga was cautious before she sat down and grabs a fork before she starts eating her meal.

At first she was a bit clunky with the fork since she was bending it a bit from gripping the thin bit of metal too hard, but after bending it back and carefully going for the bacon first… she ate the bit of meat after a moment and her eyes looks surprised by how tasty and crunchy it was… sure she had cooked meat before but normally it was just heated to not give her issues later and that was it… not spiced or whatever with what Ron did.

She then tried the eggs… a few leaked a bit so she had to lean over the plate and was pleasantly surprised when the egg tasted pretty good, she tried the one with salt, then the one with pepper, though that one surprised her when it had a slight kick to it that threw her off, it wasn't too bad, and finally the one with salt and pepper mix… she then downed the orange juice a moment later to chase the food down and was pleasantly surprised by her meal… sure she didn't eat the toast yet but the food Ron cooked was really good.

Betty blinked a bit when she saw that.

"Sounds to me like she enjoyed the food."

"Hehe, well no matter what, many people like a good home cooked meal, so Warmonga, how did you enjoy the meal?, the toast can be used to wipe up some yolk on your plate or you can place an egg on it and stuff to eat the egg and toast at the same time, give it a try." Ron said when he placed an egg on his own toast and made sure to not spill yolk when he munched into the impromptu combo meal.

Warmonga blinked a bit before she grabs her toast and uses it to soak up the yolk.

Once she did and bit into the toast, she was surprised by how the flavor changed, the Yolk made the dried out bread a bit wet so to speak but in a good way and when she used one of her eggs and carefully bit into it… honestly it was surprisingly on how good the combo was.

"It's good." Warmonga said after swallowing her food.

"Thanks, I learned how to cook and stuff… take your time, got plenty of food here." Ron said when Warmonga seemed to rush a bit with her meal.

Warmonga can see that there's nothing else to do before she starts pacing herself as she kept eating.

Ron and Betty look at one another and went back to their own meals and in no time, the trio were finished eating and what not and Warmonga pats her stomach a few times when she felt pretty good right now, free from her cell, got a good lay here and there now, and she got a decent meal from said lay… she had to admit that this wasn't so bad as a start.

"Ah… a great feast." Warmonga said.

Ron and Betty look at one another again and couldn't help but chuckle a bit much to Warmonga's confusion.

"What is with the laughter?" Warmonga asked while Ron looks at her.

"Oh is just while I did make a bit much for all of us, all this is was breakfast… did you never try any restaurants or something when you first came to Earth?, taking over it is one thing but don't you try the perks of an unconqured planet before you well… try and take over?, honestly I may know how to cook a mean breakfast but honestly compared to some people my cooking skills may as well be low level… really need to show you what you are missing if a home cooked breakfast is the best meal you got on Earth." Ron said when he looks amused by how confused Warmonga looks now.

"Well I was more focused on helping my people take your world so I didn't have time to look at another's feast." Warmonga said.

"Fair enough… tell you what, after we leave and head to my place, I'll have a few chefs I hired recently to cook you a meal so good you won't even think of trying to take over this planet and risk losing food that good." Ron said with a confident grin on his face.

Betty blinked a bit after hearing that.

"You hired chefs?"

"Hmmm?... yeah, I mean long story short I got my own castle now with many hired servants so to speak, I make a lot of cash now if you did your research on me… sure I take a big hit every month to keep them around but worth it since it keeps my new home for now clean and in top condition… had to deal with a ghost issue to get it so technically I don't pay much in taxes there since well… not many would be interested in trying to get stuff from a supposedly haunted castle but well… its a long story… place used to belong to Monkey Fist and I kinda made it my home base more or less." Ron said while he grins at Betty a bit while Warmonga was interested in the castle and servants bit Ron mentioned.

"Hmmm… interesting… Warmonga would love to see this palace of yours." Warmonga said.

Ron and Betty sweatdrop at the way Warmonga talked though it was probably a verbal tick for her.

"Right… anyway Betty, Warmonga and I might as well head on out, you got any spare clothing for her and shoes as well?, pretty sure if you were keeping her long term you would have backup outfits so might as well help her try and blend in without causing a scene right?" Ron asked when he looks at Betty for a moment.

Betty was thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I may have something for her." She said before she went to get Warmonga some clothes.

As that happened Ron looks at Warmonga.

"Anyway Warmonga, we need 3 rules if you want to be able to walk around in public, many would probably still remember you since you tried to take over the world and stuff and probably won't believe me if I said you reformed or something, if you follow these rules I'll make it worth your while in the bedroom." Ron said when he teasingly grins at Warmonga.

Warmonga blushes a bit.

"Warmonga does not appreciate these… rules but I will listen since you're my new mate."

Ron blushed a bit at that since he did say he would be her battle companion and stuff and mate must be part of the package.

"Right… anyway rule 1 is that you don't cause trouble… Earth is a pretty peaceful place if you don't count the chaotic villains and stuff that come after Kim and I… not only that I'm still working on my own plan and don't want to get too much attention until the time is right, Rule 2 is that unless you are with me or the other ladies I care about, try and stay at the Castle, you have no idea where to go on Earth and stuff yet and need to learn some things first otherwise you may accidentally cause issues until you get used to living as a earthling instead of a battle inclined alien… finally until we can get you a better image among humans, always try and stay in disguise or try and not get attention drawn to you, Kim may try and cause trouble and she is the last person I want to deal with right now… not from being a former Battle companion but from her giving me a lot of issues later… I would explain more but if you follow those rules I'll make sure its well worth it when you can't even walk right the day after we have fun in bed." Ron said while he grins at Warmonga at the end in a really teasing way.

Warmonga blushes again after hearing that last part.

"Very well… if these are your laws then… Warmonga shall follow."

Ron blinks at the law thing but chalked it up to alien customs though before more could be said, Betty came back with a new outfit for Warmonga.

"Here, it may not be as disguise worthy as you may think but it should be enough for just leaving the base and getting to Ron's home." Betty said when she passed Warmonga a large long sleeved shirt, large jeans, and tennis shoes with a wide brim hat and a large coat that were made to fit her.

Warmonga blinked a bit when she saw the outfit.

"I suppose it will assist with my… assimilation to your culture." She said before taking the clothes and started getting dressed.

She in fact did it in the kitchen which caused Ron and Betty to blush a bit but they ignored this to let Warmonga get changed and when she was done, she looked pretty good for an amazonian alien woman wearing earth clothing.

"Well… does this please you both?" Warmonga said.

Ron and Betty blush a bit while Ron nods his head.

"Indeed… honestly you could look like a model right now… guess Betty here made plenty of styles for your size if this is just one outfit." Ron said when he grins at Warmonga in a pleased way.

Warmonga blushes a bit before looking at Betty as said director nods her head.

"Definitely works for you."

"Yeah… anyway now that we have an outfit for Warmonga, we should be good to go right?" Ron asked while he looks at Betty since exits were her kind of thing to set up in the GJ bases.

"Yes. You both should be good to go. I'll take you to one of the nearest exits." Betty said.

Ron and Warmonga nod their heads and followed Betty out of the room and while thye walked by some guards and stuff, they went to a platform that Betty led them to and she went to a panel.

"Here is one of the farthest Platforms from Middleton, you should be at the edge of town so you won't get seen as you two get to the surface, I'll follow later, for now I need to handle some things before I leave and stuff." Betty said to tell Ron that this was a solo thing in him keeping Warmonga in line more or less.

"I see… well let's get going my battle companion." Warmonga said.

Ron nods as he went to get on the platform next to Warmonga and as Betty typed on the keyboard, she gave Ron one last look.

"Remember, to many here you are the one keeping Warmonga in line, even if she has… mellowed somewhat thanks to what happened… others won't see that… but she is still a battle inclined being so if anyone gets hurt its on your head Ron." Betty warned right before Ron and Warmonga were lift into the air by the platform which left Ron and warmonga alone as silence enveloped the duo for a bit.

Warmonga was quiet as she waits for fresh air before glancing at Ron.

Ron was doing the same while he looks thoughtful.

"You know Warmonga, she has a point, even if you follow these rules, and while I can ignore self defense, you do know you need self restraint when it comes to dealing with normal humans… some humans are not like me, Shego, or Kim… if you do what you did to me in the cell earlier, you can easily kill a human and I don't want that to happen… so once we get out, leave any issues until we get back to my home to me for now alright?, here on earth killing people is really not a good thing here." Ron said when he warned Warmonga against killing humans here and she needs to hold back her strength greatly to do so for normal people.

Warmonga raised on eyebrow a bit after hearing that.

"Very well. I won't attack… if and only if no one else tries to strike me down with a weapon."

"Fair enough, just try and not look for a fight and were good… anyway looks like were getting to the surface so brace yourself for the sunlight." Ron said as he and Warmonga look to see the approaching surface and a moment later, the duo was bathed in sunlight while Ron and Warmonga had to block their eyes with their hands when the sunlight blinded them for a moment.

"Gah!... Blasted sunlight." Warmonga said as she groans in discomfort.

Once her eyes adjusted, Warmonga saw that they were over a large hill overlooking Middleton from a distance and Ron saw that after he pulled his phone from his pocket, he could call someone and right now he needed to call Shego for a pickup.

"Ah… so good to be finally free of that prison." Warmonga said.

"Yeah… well enjoy the view for a moment, I need to make a call for a pickup." Ron said when he got his phone and called Shego's number and waits for her to pickup.

After a minute, Shego finally answered.

" _ **What you need, boss? Were you successful in claiming the GJ chick?"**_

"Hehe, pretty much… got a plus one as well though… you'll need to meet her in person… we need a pickup and were near the Middleton mall with that outlook looking over it… remember the picnic we had here with the others?... its that spot, apparently GJ had an exit near here." Ron said when he looks around and saw familiar spots and stuff.

" _ **Seriously?... Huh… well alright. I'll bring by the jet."**_ Shego said.

"Thanks, sorry it took so long, had some issues but were all good now, anyway see you later." Ron said before he hung up on Shego and looks over to see how Warmonga was doing.

Warmonga was just standing as she looks over Middleton from a distance.

Ron gave her some peace and quiet while the duo waited for Shego and in no time a jet was approaching them from a distance, a couple minutes after Shego landed to get her bearings from landing on a hill, she got out of the jet and saw Ron next to a rather tall woman… honestly could look similar to Naruka in height alone or Ron in his monkey king form's height.

Thanks to the outfit, Shego didn't notice Warmonga fully though Warmonga noticed and remembered Shego thanks to the outfit Shego wore and everything.

"It's you." Warmonga said making Shego blink in confusion.

"Uh yeah and who are you?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…. Uh… Shego… remember Warmonga?" Ron said while he wondered how Shego would react to this when she got a look of confusion then turns into a look of realization on who this oversized woman was next to Ron.

Shego blinked a bit before her eyes widened.

"What the?!... What is she doing here?!" Shego said before getting into a stance.

"Whoa!, easy Shego… remember that plus one that I mentioned?... well… kinda got Warmonga as one of my ladies since she was in GJ's cells and caused a lot of trouble for them and I kinda took her off their hands more or less… as long as Warmonga doesn't cause trouble she listens to me now… its a REALLY complex but short story that I can explain when we get back home… so… mind giving us a lift and not attack Warmonga?" Ron asked while giving Shego a begging look to calm down.

Shego was surprised after hearing this and was skeptical for a moment.

"Fine… but she better not do anything stupid."

"Don't worry… unless she wants to miss out on some primo fun times later… she will keep calm and stuff… right Warmonga?" Ron said when he looks at Warmonga with a pleading look.

Warmonga crossed her arms.

"That is correct my battle companion."

"Battle companion?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow.

"Another long story, can say it's another word for mate in her people's terms… guess I'm Warmonga's husband so to speak." Ron said while he blushed a bit from the husband thing.

Shego's eye twitched after hearing that.

"Let's just get in the plane. Let's hope your new… wife doesn't break anything."

Ron blushed more from that and hoped Shego wasn't mad at him and the trio were in Shego's jet and blasting off while unaware to the group, a figure was looking from a distance at the trio.

" **Interesting… the creator will be interested in hearing about this."** A female robotic voice said as the robotic female left the area.

Meanwhile back with Ron, Warmonga, and Shego…

The group flew all the way to the Monkey King castle and in no time, the group was landing in the courtyard so they could get out of the jet while Bonnie met the trio at the front door.

Bonnie was glad that Ron was back as she saw him and Shego exit the plane but when she saw Warmonga, that made Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Okay… can someone tell me what's going on?" She said.

"He...hehehe…" Ron chuckles and the scene went to a bit later to show Bonnie sitting on a sofa while she was looking at Ron.

"OK… let me get this straight… you went to go meet this Director woman, you got her to join you but you also got this invader chick lady as a new lady and a… Battle companion and in her terms its like mate or husband… am I following so far?" Bonnie said while Ron nods.

"Y-Yeah…" Ron said when this situation felt tense to him.

"OK… I would ask a lot but I might as well accept this… however… Warmonga was it?... I'm technically the head lady here not for combat power and stuff… honestly many here could kick my ass easily since I'm still training with Shego… if it comes to fights or something I'll listen to you, but as long as you listen to me when it comes to human matters, we are cool alright?... honestly I remember you attacking earth and stuff while causing a lot of trouble during my graduation and stuff… still remember getting knocked out by a few explosions or something knocking debris around…" Bonnie said while she held her head where she could feel a headache forming while Naruka and Monique entered the castle by the main door and the duo blinks when they saw a pretty tense situation while Naruka noticed Warmonga and blinks when she walked up to her to examine Warmonga and Warmonga was a bit surprised when she saw that Naruka was around her height if the red puffy hair was ignored and from Warmonga's perspective… her instincts were telling her that this woman before her was pretty damn strong.

"Okay… what's going on here?" Monique said as Shego rolls her eyes.

"Short story… Ron got the director chick to join us and he also got that alien chick that helped invade our planet and also in some weird alien culture, these two are married."

While Monique was shocked, Naruka looks amused.

"Hooo… so our soon to be king got a new concubine is that it?... well personally I don't mind though the hostile look she is giving me does make me a bit… **attack happy."** Naruka said when she leaked a bit of killing intent of her own and Ron had enough when he got an angered look on his face and when he speaks all he said was one word with his body emitting a lot of monkey power that momentarily stunned everyone.

" **Enough!"** Ron growled as he got into his monkey king form and looks at Naruka.

" **Naruka… calm down… and Warmonga… either back off from Naruka or forget any fun with me for awhile… that is a promise since you seemed to be egging on a person who can kick my ass easily… not a smart move."** Ron growled out when he looked pretty angered right now at how stupid this situation turned in no time.

Monique and Bonnie were a bit surprised when they heard Ron growl as Warmonga was silent.

"I'm going outside." She said before leaving the room.

" **Try and not leave the castle grounds Warmonga… anyway for the rest of you I get that you have issues but Shego here attacked me daily, tried to kill me yet I gave her a second chance… as for you Bonnie you tormented me and Kim for who knows how long yet I gave you a second chance… honestly I can get you would be ticked, more so for Shego since she actually fought and lost to Warmonga back then… but I thought you two would at least give her a chance since she didn't attack anyone… Naruka, I get you felt like she was egging you on but she is a naturally aggressive alien woman who is trying to adjust to a more earth like lifestyle and was just imprisoned recently like you against her will… sure the circumstances are different but still thats some common ground… now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try and run damage control with Warmonga so she doesn't do anything stupid like run off and try and attack anyone."** Ron said before he left the room with a serious look on his face as he left everyone else behind to try and find Warmonga.

Things then became awkward.

"Damn… we made things worse." Bonnie said.

"No kidding girl." Monique said even though she was the only one that was innocent.

Naruka sighs as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Either way looks like we need to make up with Warmonga once Ron brings her back, hopefully Warmonga will be in a better mood by then." Naruka said as she looks at Shego mainly since it seems like Shego has the most issues with Warmonga right now and was pretty quiet after Ron laid into most of them just now about second chances and what not.

Shego had a narrow look on her face.

"Stop starring."

"Hey all I'm looking at is someone who seems to have the most issues here… I mean I heard about you and Bonnie from others here and Monique and if Ron could get you to mellow out and be one of his ladies, whats so different about Warmonga?... you two wanted to take over the world yet now you two don't for now, you two used to fight Ron and Kim, honestly you two have a lot in common and you may see the old you in Warmonga and thats probably ticking you off a lot I bet." Naruka said with a fanged grin… sure she could admit her mistake but it was mainly just intimidation on her part to show Warmonga she wasn't one to mess with and stuff more or less, honestly she could go either way with Warmonga and could get to know her.

"Maybe." Shego said with crossed arms.

"Look… if Ron gave… Warmonga a chance then she deserves the benefit of the doubt. Look at you and Bonnie… no offense." Monique said.

Bonnie grumbles a bit from that while she crossed her arms.

"None taken… just didn't want to look weak since many here could walk all over me literally if I show weakness… I mean you got a super powered monkey bodyguard, Ron has Shego here, and now he's got an alien woman who is a threat even among many here so I guess I panicked and stuff." Bonnie said to remind everyone that she was technically the normal one of the group while Monique was one as well but had a powerful bodyguard while Bonnie had no one at the moment.

"Yeah but aren't you getting trained by Shego plus there's Yori so I'm sure she can back you up." Monique said.

"Only when she is here and best I can do is just not get tossed over Shego's shoulder… for a time… honestly Shego is pretty spartan with her training… don't know how many times she slammed me into the ground." Bonnie said while she shuddered at the memories.

Shego this time chuckles.

"All to help you toughen up."

Bonnie grumbles at that while the scene went to Ron as he worked to find Warmonga and found her on the roof of the castle and Ron walked up to stand near her while he wondered what was going through her head, he was in his monkey king mode so he was around Warmonga's height.

Warmonga was just quite as she looks at the sky while not having a happy look.

All Ron did was look at the sky and speaks to Warmonga.

" **No one said this would be easy, they were probably surprised to see you and stuff."** Ron said as he looks at the clouds more.

"Perhaps… but it's clear they won't accept me." Warmonga said.

" **Eh first impressions and stuff… or is the mighty Warmonga scared of being social with others after getting talked to like that on the first try?, scared of showing them that you changed for the better?"** Ron said with a smirk on his face.

Warmonga now has a narrow look.

"Warmonga knows nothing of fear."

" **Oh really?... could have fooled me when you ran when Naruka and the others got onto you about past issues… why not make a bet of sorts if you prove me wrong?"** Ron said while unaware that thanks to a spell Naruka used, everyone was pretty much peaking at Ron and Warmonga talk… bet?... what kind of bet?

Warmonga raises an eyebrow.

"What is the wager?"

" **Simple, if you, Warmonga, take 3 days to try and get to know everyone and not try and get angry at them… for 24 hours on the fourth day… I'll do every single command you want within reason… in the bedroom and out of it… no holds barred and one on one between you and I with no interruptions… if you lose your temper too many times say… 3 per day to be fair and the count resets every day for those three days… the reverse happens and I get to have you do anything I want within reason for 24 hours and you can't question those orders… should be interesting right?"** Ron said while he grins more at Warmonga.

Naruka and the others were shocked when they heard this as Warmonga was surprised after hearing the stakes.

"It is. And I will take it just to prove I have no fear."

" **Alright, just to make things fair I'll be contacting a friend of mine and another lady of my group Yori… she is a pretty high class Kunoichi and can keep an eye on you from the shadows and stuff, has skills similar to Kim and Shego though she is more for stealth… she will let me know if you get angry and stuff and to make things fair, if anyone gives you issues on purpose, the anger count resets and the time between days don't change so as long as you don't get angry if people try and get you angry… well you get your Battle Companion as your personal servant/slave for 24 hours… should be a good time if you do win right?... anyway I'll see you later, the bet will start tomorrow so that will give you some time to look around, not sure about your own home and stuff but living in this castle should be a serious step up compared to living in a ship or cell right?"** Ron said as he starts walking away from Warmonga after he surprised her with a kiss on the cheek and walked away with hands behind his head.

Warmonga was again surprised by that as were the rest that are that were secretly hearing this.

"Is he serious?" Bonnie said.

"Well considering he had to try something drastic after what we did, makes sense in him doing this… could be interesting but seems we can't cause Warmonga issues if we have one of my disciples watching us… pretty sneaky is what we do best." Naruka said when she had the images vanish from the nearby wall.

"Yeah. Now we gotta pretend what we don't know while Warmonga tries to friendly in order to win a bet." Shego said.

"Eh, not like we have to hide things, just make sure not to try and tick Warmonga off… its more like the opposite and we have to make sure not to tick off Ron instead of Warmonga since if we try and tick her off, Ron would be ticked with us and no fun times for all if that is the case." Naruka said to put her two cents in while Shego and Bonnie jolt a bit at the lack of fun times and stuff.

"Yeah… even I don't want to screw that up." Monique said.

"Right… anyway Monique, seems like we will have to bring some of my clothes here so Warmonga can use them, personally don't mind getting to know her as long as she doesn't do that intense gaze like earlier… kinda got worked up a bit when a brat like her tried to size me up just now but as long as she doesn't throw the first punch I won't do anything to her." Naruka said while she had her hands behind her head.

"Right… might as well give the newcomer some clothes." Monique said after sweatdropping.

"Nukiki." Naruka laughed while the scene went to a bit later to show Warmonga walking around the place though as that happened, three beings were watching her though they paid her no mind while the camera turned to the three beings to show they they were Bebe bots… though vastly different to show that they were just modeled after them in humanoid robotic shape alone.

For starters they looked like humans aside from the highly detailed camera like eyes, they were equipped with synthetic skin, wore the same combat suit like outfit to one another that looked like an inversion of Kim's combat outfit with black and red.

The first had black hair similar to Shego's style but was a bit shorter, the second had brown hair that was short, spiky, and slicked back, while the final one had shoulder length blonde hair.

Their skin tones were varying as well with the black haired one being rather pale looking, the blonde one having ebony skin, and finally the one with brown hair had a slight tan look.

All in all if one didn't know any better they would pass as humans.

As they look around a heavy thud lands near them and when they look, they had calm looks when they saw Ron and he had a serious look on his face.

" **Oi… who are you three and why are you here?, I don't remember inviting robotic women here and before you ask, I can smell a slight metallic scent from you that I don't get from humans even with prosthetics."** Ron said while he eyed the three robotic women who were oddly calm despite seeing Ron in his Monkey king form.

"Interesting… seems there was no point in sneaking in undetected." One bot said.

"Maybe, seems like he was the only one to notice though." Another bot said while a voice was heard behind them.

"Not quite." The bots heard and when they looked back they saw an amused Naruka much to their shock… sure it didn't show on their faces but Naruka though known a bit was not an expected part of this plan.

"Well… this is interesting indeed… Naruka is it?" The third bot said while Naruka grins.

"Yup… why don't you tell us why you are here… right now we just got over a bit of drama so if its a peaceful visit and you just wanted to be sure of something… please let us know otherwise…" Naruka said while she grins as killing intense leaked from her.

" **Ron and I may not be held responsible if we break you three into pieces."** Naruka said while she gave the three bots an intense look… the bots may not know fear but they do know calculations, if they tried to force things here with trying to get Naruka away the chances of them getting out of here would be nearly 0 and the lead bot speaks.

"Very well… Stoppable was it… our creator Vivian porter is interested in speaking with you, if you are able, please follow us to a certain building in Middleton, we are mainly messengers but try and attack us and we are made to defende ourselves from you since we were made to deal with your Monkey King state." The lead bot said with a calm tone to her voice.

Naruka was confused on the name.

"Who's this… Vivian Porter?"

Ron blinks when she was mentioned.

" **Vivian porter?... wait… the robotic science lady like a supermodel?... how does she know about me?, pretty sure I was on the downlow as much as I could be… are you three her creations?"** Ron asked while he could fill Naruka in later about this.

"Yes. She has known of what you're doing which is why she sent us. Our creator only wishes to talk with you." The bots said.

Ron was hesitant at first before he held up two fingers.

" **Fine but answer me two questions first… does Vivian know about my new morality or just my form and if she does know my new stance on things… why is she wanting to speak with me?... last I checked she is working with Kim's dad and is pretty happy as a scientist so what gives?"** Ron asked while he seems a bit confused on a couple things.

"Yes… she knows now of your morality but won't tell no one. As for your second question… she will only tell you if you come to the location that we mentioned." The first bot said.

" **And what location is that?"** Ron asked since he didn't hear a location exactly.

"Simple, at this time on this card come to the robotics lab where Vivian works, she still works for Mr. Possible, it will be after hours and you'll get a signal if you go there on if its clear or not for you to enter." The second bot said after passing a card with a time on it and Ron looks at the bots after he got the card.

" **Alright… I'll bite with this… just don't cause trouble here since I need to get ready to meet her it seems… just a word of warning… made to fight me or not, try and cause any trouble and you'll see why I'm not a Ron to underestimate with just data."** Ron said with a slight growl at the end while Naruka looks to where Ron jumped when he jumped off the wall to head back to the castle and Naruka looks at the bots with an eyesmile.

"Eh, he is just a bit grumpy since there was a small argument earlier, try and not let this bug you though just to check… this Vivian woman who made you… she interested in working as her own person for Ron and maybe more if you three came to give him a personal message?... seems a bit romantic and stuff or kinky if she knows about Ron's lovelife and stuff." Naruka said with a teasing grin on her face.

The bot trio didn't give a reaction.

"We do not know. But our creator does show great interests in him." The second bot said.

"Che… not much for giving details huh?... well I'll be heading back but just in case your creator does something stupid…" Naruka said before the bots were knocked on their backs with light but fast kicks with Naruka being the culprit.

" **Take that data to your creator and tell her that if she tries to cause trouble here then it won't be just a warning… next time come through the front door… I hate intruders since my remains were taken by that Monkey fuck called Monkey fist so I have an instant dislike for you three… try and be more respectful like my disciples at the Yamanouchi ninja school can sneak a lot better then you."** Naruka said before she had her clone body vanish and was in ghost form before she vanished from the bot trios sights while the bots got up and felt no real damage from that kick though they knew Naruka held back to not set off their self defense programs.

"Informative." The first bot said since combat data on Naruka was lacking.

"Indeed." The other two said in unison.

"Indeed indeed… lets return and hopefully not only will our creator will have a good time… we can get a real stress test since that male specimen that our Creator is eyeing is well built hehe." The first bot said before giving a small smirk.

The bots gave the same smirk since they like what they saw.

A moment later they vanished from sight as Ron went to get dressed in his room while Naruka appeared with an amused look.

" **Hehe, seems you are right in thinking they were here for more then just a simple message visit."** Naruka said with her spectral arms crossed.

" **No kidding… i seriously need to wonder why I'm getting so many ladies like this… not really complaining but pretty annoying that they ha** ve to sneak around now… and seriously with the stress test?... guess these bots are made to be more human than I thought." Ron said as he returned to normal and gets changed in a simple Tanktop and sweatpants though they had the Yamanouchi logo on the front of the tantop while he wore simple shoes now.

Naruka chuckles a bit.

" **Nice getup."** She said.

"Thanks, figured I would try and give the Yamanouchi school some representation, anyway seems I need to meet with Vivian in a couple hours so I might as well do some things to kill time once I get to middleton… say Naruka, can I use the clone ring to make a body and you warp it for your use?" Ron asked while Naruka shook her head.

" **Unfortunately while you could make clones of yourself and while I could possess one, it wouldn't be a full female, until I can fine tune it you need Monique for that."** Naruka said while Ron hums.

"I see…. Hmmm… hey why not get Monique and we go on a date and you tag along as well in a clone body, as long as we don't get much attention I could treat you and Monique to a nice meal, we don't normally do much and stuff." Ron suggests to Naruka.

Naruka blinks a bit after hearing that before giggling.

" **Being asked out by a handsome man. Definitely say yes to that."**

Ron chuckles as he walked to the bedroom door.

"Alright, mind asking Monique for me?, I need to get the Jet ready and that thing takes time… maybe after this visit to Vivian I can ask her to make something for easy jet setup so I don't have to take so long…" Ron said before muttering about easier ways to travel and stuff as he left Naruka's sight.

Naruka chuckles a bit before she went to go find Monique.

It took 20 minutes or so but a slightly blushing Monique and an amused Naruka in a new clone body in a fitting dress walked next to Monique while she held a pair of nice looking shoes.

"Nukiki… been awhile since I was last on a date… last time the term was called courtship and stuff or just straight up fun." Naruka said while she sounds amused.

"R-Right." Monique said as she continues to blush.

"Nukiki… what?, worried about being seen with Ron?... well if it was the old him maybe but take a good look at him now." Naruka said as the duo approached the landing pad and see Ron making the final touches to the jet and the shirt hugged his torso well… really showed his muscles off while he did lots of manual labor.

Monique blushes again when she saw that.

"T-That's not what I'm worried about."

"Oh?... what are you worried about then?, or you wondering what kind of D-A-T-E we will go on or am I the third wheel here?... I could vanish for a bit but if I wanted to go on a date unless I fine tune that ring you got on I can't go far from you, maybe about the length of this castle with the walls… but still limited by your radius when you wear that ring." Naruka said while she grins at Monique with the spelled out word for date.

Monique blushes again.

"N-No. You can stay. Just a bit surprised."

"Nukiki, well I'm full of surprises… remember the time you and I had some fun in that changing room while we were on the clock and didn't get caught… who knew you had those toys in your purse… not like I'm complaining." Naruka said while she had a monkey-like smirk as she walked ahead of Monique.

Monique gave a good impression of a tomato.

"Please don't say it out loud."

"Nukiki… but you were the one wanting to try that… I just went along with it… anyway I'll head on up and greet our man and give you a moment to compose yourself." Naruka said before she went up the steps to the landing pad so Monique could calm down.

' _Damn… I really need to be careful here. Though I'm worried that someone I know will see me. What if Kim saw me with Ron?'_ Monique thought before she calms down a bit and starts going up the steps.

When she got there, she saw Naruka on Ron's back with her arms around Ron's neck while she looks amused.

"Hey Monique, glad you could make it, Ron just told me the jet is fueled and everything." Naruka said as Ron looked at Monique and blushed a bit when he saw her in a simple yet classy dress with short heels.

"W-Well that's good." Monique said before she took a seat next to Ron.

"Thanks… anyway let's get in the jet so we can get going, just finished setting it up and everything." Ron said while he got up from his seat and picked up Monique so he could sit her in the back seat and Ron went to get in the driver seat.

After that happened, the duo flew away and went to middleton so they could start their date while Naruka vanished and Monique held her dress and shoes so she could fly alongside the jet in ghost form.

After they got there, Ron and Monique, after Naruka got another body and her outfit on, were walking around Middleton while Ron walked next to Monique and Naruka.

"So… what do you two want to do?, I got about an hour and 30 minutes to kill before I have to meet Vivian like I explained in the jet… want to see a movie?... go to a restaurant?... your call Monique since you like to do things and you said you were with others before me so might as well ask the dating expert here on what is best to do." Ron said since he rarely went on dates.

Monique was thoughtful for a bit.

"We can go to a restaurant."

"Alright, got a suggestion?, I don't normally go for restaurants so I'm a bit lacking here on whats what." Ron said when he looks confused… sure he could pay for a restaurant but knowing which one to go to is another matter.

Monique lightly sweatdrops after hearing that before having a thoughtful look.

"How about… a nice Italian restaurant?"

"Ital...ian?" Naruka asked while Ron looks at her.

"It's a forign type of meal… I think I know a couple restaurants that don't take reservations… what do you think Monique?... want to give Naruka a culture shock for her taste buds?" Ron said when he grins at Monique.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Monique said.

Naruka looks confused while tilting her head.

"Nuki?" Naruka said while she followed Ron and Monique through Middleton and the trio found themselves in front of a large restaurant… though as they enter, they were seen by a certain person and the person looks confused when the person saw Ron and stuff and the camera turns to show a confused Kim as she was walking down the sidewalk.

"Ron?" Kim said when she wondered why Monique was with Ron and a rather large and red headed ebony woman too boot.

When Kim when to investigate since its been awhile since she saw Ron, she entered the restaurant and Kim made sure to get a seat away from the trio so she could figure out whats going on… was Ron dating Monique or that red headed lady or something or were they just hanging out with him?, she saw this woman at Club Banana who worked with Monique and while she didn't get her name yet, she knew Monique hung out with her.

Though right now it seems the red headed lady was drooling a bit when she smelled all the good italian food around her.

"Hmmm… the aroma smells heavenly." Naruka said.

Ron and Monique look at one another and chuckle while Ron looks at Naruka.

"Well why don't you order first?, think of it as my treat and stuff." Ron said while he held his own menu for a moment.

Naruka giggled before she starts looking through the menu while Monique did the same.

Ron did the same as well while a waiter came by after 10 minutes.

"Hello you three, I'll be your waiter this evening… are you ready to order?" The Waiter said with a well mannered tone to his voice while Ron looks at the Waiter.

"I am, I'll have this and this with some sweet tea." Ron said when he points at a few menu items like some fancy spaghetti and sauce on it with some bread to go with it.

"Very well. And what would you like ma'am?" The waiter said as he looks at Monique.

"Hmmm… I'll have this, this and this with some sweet tea as well." Monique said when she points to some angel hair type food with meat bits, mushrooms, and a small lava cake as well.

"Excellent choice." The waiter said after writing it down before looking at Naruka.

"Did you find something you would like Mrs?"

"Hmmm…" Naruka said while she scratched her cheek a few times and blinks for a second.

"Sure, just give me a sweet tea thing and why not give me a few things from the menu… your call since this is the place you work at so why not give a few recommendations that I can try?" Naruka said while she smiles sweetly at the waiter.

The waiter blushes from the smile before clearing his throat.

"Yes well…" The waiter said before pointing at some nice selections like pastas with either meat, chicken or seafood before showing her combos like a pasta with salad and bread sticks etc.

Naruka smiles at that.

"Thanks I'll have those with some chicken and seafood, oh and mind if I get the last thing Monique ordered?... this thing here?... I never had Italien before, believe it or not, so I would love to see what I was missing out on." Naruka said when she points at the lava cake as well when she finished her order.

"No problem with that." The waiter said as he writes down Naruka's order.

"I'll be back in a moment with your drink orders." He said before he went to put in the order.

Naruka smiles when she heard that and hums while Ron looks at Monique.

"Hehe, looks like Naruka is having a good time." Ron said while Kim at a distance listens in.

" _Naruka?... is that what that ladies name is?"_ Kim thought while she ate some bread sticks after ordering a meal for herself.

Monique chuckles.

"Yes she is." She said.

"Yeah… anyway thanks for coming on this date you two, after the drama that happened earlier back home I needed the break so to speak and I have to meet with Vivian later for some meeting… honestly not sure why though I gotta say her bots were really well made, if it wasn't for that metallic smell I would think they would pass for humans." Ron said and while Kim listened in she was curious about this drama thing but the mention of Vivian got her curious… Vivian was a smart woman who was also a beauty to boot and thanks to her and Ron, they were able to get Vivian a job at her dads workplace… why was Ron meeting Vivian later?... wait… did Ron say date… with Monique and Naruka!?... hold on it could be just a friendly date thing like hanging out right?

Monique blushes as Naruka giggles.

"Well I'm just glad you asked us out. Plus I get to see more of the outside world after being stuck in that castle for so long."

" _Castle?... did Ron help Naruka from someone?"_ Kim thought while she looked curious though a waiter bringing her her meal did distract her and she smiles when she had one last thought.

" _Oh well, I can talk with Ron later about this, better not let this food go to waste."_ Kim thought as she starts to dig into her meal gracefully while the waiter from before brought in some drinks for the trio.

"Here we go, three sweet teas." The waiter said as he gave the trio their drinks starting with Monique and Naruka before going to Ron.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to leave a good tip when we leave." Ron said when he grins at the waiter.

"Thank you sir. Will there be anything?" The waiter said.

"Hmmm… aside from our meals, no, we won't need much else aside from the occasional refill, mind giving the bill though in advance so I can pay for it early?" Ron asked to see if he could save time.

"Oh and some to go boxes just in case we have leftovers?" Ron asked while he smiles at the waiter with a calm look on his face.

"Very well kind sir." The waiter said before he starts going back to the kitchen.

When that happened and the group got their meal, Naruka gulps when she saw so many tasty meals and smelled many good smells… honestly it was surprising.

"You okay Naruka?" Monique said.

"Y-Yeah… just never seen food like this before." Naruka said while she gulps a bit when her stomach grumbles a bit.

Monique couldn't help but chuckle after hearing that.

"Yeah it may look different but once you get a taste, you'll definitely want more."

Naruka then used some silverware to eat some of her food and her eyes sparkle when she enjoyed the taste greatly.

"This is delicious." Naruka said after swallowing her food before getting more.

Ron chuckles before he and Monique joined Naruka in eating their own food.

After a while, Naruka was done eating.

"Nuki… this Italian was excellent." She said.

"Phew, no kidding, any leftovers Monique?" Ron asked Monique with a pretty content look on his face while he used a toothpick on his teeth.

Monique had a content look on her face.

"Well… there's a little bit leftover."

"Great, might as well take it to go and stuff." Ron said while the trio relaxed for a moment before they worked to pack their food up, thanks to Ron paying for the food earlier, the group left the building, funnily enough they never noticed Kim and Kim never noticed the trio leaving when she was really enjoying her meal.

"Hmm… this was the best chicken Alfredo pasta." Kim said.

While Kim enjoyed her meal, she actually forgot about Ron and stuff for a bit while the group went to see a movie while their food diguests… hey everything was possible for a possible… even having some forgetfulness and stuff hehe.

"So explain to me again the purpose of this… movie?" Naruka said.

"Hmmm… remember that Aladdin thing you watched at Monkey Fists place?... well think that… but on a MUCH BIGGER screen and with a lot more people looking at it… best I can explain is well… know gladitorial matches or something?... think of the stands somewhat like a small section of seats watching an amusing show or something… better to show then tell since I could be giving the wrong message but the show will last an hour or so, so it won't be a simple sit and watch, going to use the leftovers we have and some snacks I'll get at the movies to show you what movie snacks are like as well." Ron said while he watched as Naruka's eyes sparkle at the gladiatorial match thing and a screen bigger then the one at Ron's place?... honestly Naruka looked like an overgrown kid right now with how excited she looked.

Monique couldn't help but chuckle at Naruka's excitement as the trio headed for the theater before they reach the ticket clerk.

"Hi how may I help you three?" The clerk said.

"Yeah, got a good movie showing lately?, need three tickets for a good one." Ron asked when he handled the talking.

"Hmmm let's see… We have… Wonder Woman 1984… Mulan and then… 47 Ronin." The clerk said.

"Hmmmm…. I'm leaning towards the Mulan one, seems more up to Naruka's speed given the theme going on that is closest to what Naruka is used to and what not... what do you think Monique?" Ron said when he looks at Monique.

"Hmmm… Well nothing against Wonder Woman… and the Ronin thing could be up to Naurka's alley but… definitely Mulan. I mean who doesn't want to see a girl trying to prove to everyone that women can do things?" Monique said.

"Don't we have Kim for that?" Ron said since he saw Kim do things that not many people can do and looked a bit confused… didn't Monique help on some missions and see what Kim could do?

Monqiue felt embarrassed.

"Right…" She said.

"Yeah…. Anyway three tickets for Mulan please." Ron asked while he looked at the vendor.

"Coming right up." The clerk said before a moment later he gives the trio their tickets.

"There you go. Movie will start in 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Anyway you two lets head inside, I'll get the snacks." Ron said when he gestured for Monique and Naruka to follow them.

Monique and Naruka thanked the man before they follow Ron inside.

Once they got inside, Naruka shuddered when she felt how cold the lobby was.

"W-Whoa!... why is it so cold here?" Naruka asked while Ron shrugged.

"No real clue, heard it may have something to do with keeping all the projectors here from messing up or something or maybe saves on the heating bill." Ron said when he didn't really care about the cold.

"Probably because you are cheating with that furry body I bet… pretty sure if I look under that shirt you'll have some serious chest hair going on right?" Monique said since she was in a dress and not in a coat.

Ron chuckles a bit at that.

"Eh you caught me, I would offer my shirt but pretty sure I would stand out like a sore thumb in the theater if I did so… don't worry, all seats have liftable cupholders so might as well warm you two up with cuddles right?" Ron said with a teasing grin on his face.

Monique and Naruka blushes a bit.

"Nuki… Good. I don't like this cold."

"Hehe, don't worry, I'll make sure you two are comfy during the movie though if I'm doing most of the cuddling I'll need someone to hold a soda or snack in front of me so I can have something for the movie." Ron said while Naruka smirks.

"Well I don't mind feeding some food so looks like Monique gets the drink portion." Naruka said with a grin on her face.

Monique just smirks.

"Fine by me. Let's just hurry before the movie starts."

"Alright… good luck if you drink after Ron Nukiki… doubt it would matter much but still…" Naruka said when she followed Ron to help him carry snacks.

Monique blushes when she realized that drinking after Ron would be a… indirect kiss.

Time then passed during the movie though thanks to how Naruka was with her looking pretty chipper during the movie, she just looked at it intensely while occasionally passing Ron his requested bite of a snack, he was cuddling with Monique and Naruka to keep them warm while he made his torso extra puffy so that Monique and Naruka were on a pillow of sorts with Ron's shirt acting as the pillow case.

Monique blushes from that even though she felt comfortable before passing Ron a drink.

Ron took a sip and thanked Monique while time passed more to when Ron, Monique, and Naruka were walking out of the theater.

"Man that was nice… hopefully you two were comfy." Ron said while Naruka grins.

"Nukiki… I was fine… and I gotta say if I come here with Monique again, going to bundle up more though may cause me to not get to cuddle with you… I will say though that Movie thingy was fun, especially that Mulan movie, who knew you could watch a cartoon like that." Naruka said which showed this Mulan one was an old playing of the Disney version, not the live action one.

"Yeah. Talk about a great classic." Monique said.

"Hehe yeah… anyway see you two later, got a date with Vivian and don't want to be late for that… see you two later." Ron said before he kissed Naruka and Monique on the lips in a quick succession and Ron ran off when he was nearing the time and would have to run to make it on time.

Monique lightly blushes from the kiss as Naruka giggles.

"Nukiki… so… what do we do now?" She said.

"Well… cloth shopping?... Warmonga will need new clothes and stuff and will need to see what we have in stock since you and her are similar in height." Monique said while suggesting something productive to do after the fun they had and Monique sipped on her soda while Naruka smirks.

"Sure… though just to remind you… Indirect kiss." Naruka teased while she grins more at Monique.

Monique's eyes widen in a comical way before blushing brightly.

Naruka chuckles and as that happened, Ron took a shortcut through the nearby woods while transforming into his Monkey King mode, by the time he made it to Jame's lab, he had five minutes to spare and sighs in relief as he looks around, no one around so he stuck in Monkey king mode for now and waits for a signal or something to show the lab was clear.

After about a minute pass, one of the advanced Bebe's show up.

"You may enter Ron Stoppable."

Ron blinks at that before he entered and as he did, the Bebe bot followed him and closed the door and the duo walks.

" **So… uh… you modeled after those Bebe bots Drakken had?, didn't think anyone would use them again."** Ron said while the Bebe answers.

"We're Version 3.0 of the Bebe bots, we have similar programming to them but unlike Drakken our creator is not a waste of intelligence… remember that when you see her Ron stoppable." The Bebe said while Ron blinks at that and he continues to walk and is led to a very high tech lab.

Once the duo entered the Bebe bot led Ron to someone underneath a large looking car like vehicle and a person was in a jumpsuit that had some oil and what not here or there.

"I have brought Ron stoppable inside after making sure the premise was clear of any staff, even security has left the area for now Creator." The Bebe said to the person under the vehicle and Ron blinks when this person was Vivian Porter.

"Thats nice, can one of you hand me a wrench?, I need to tighten a bolt otherwise this new break fluid I'm developing will leak and I don't want to waste materials." Vivian said while she held a hand out for a Wrench and Ron took a moment to grab one and he passed it to Vivian.

" **Here."** Ron said while Vivian hums at the tone.

"Either he is pretty ticked off or he is in his monkey King mode I take it… is it the Monkey King form Bebe?" Vivian asked while she went to tighten the bolt.

"Indeed Creator." The Bebe bot said.

"Right… anyway since he is here can you get the others ready in the other room for the project, I'll handle things from here so don't worry about me… oh and could you get a bath ready first, I'm going to need one later." Vivian asked as she pulled herself out from under the vehicle and Ron saw that while her hair was tied in a ponytail, she didn't change much from the past though he did blush from her beauty even under the grease on her face.

"As you wish, creator." The Bebe bot said before she went left the duo alone.

Once that was done, Vivian got up to her feet.

"Alright Ron, Mr. Stoppable… or do I call you Monkey King or something?, want to make a bit of small talk to ease the tension or we just get to the heart of the matter?, either way will need a second to grab a drink, was working on this bad boy for a bit and just finished… main reason I had you wait while my bots worked to get the area clear, non violently of course." Vivian said when she walked to a nearby refrigerator and quickly gulps a soda down.

" **Uh right. So… how are things in the lab?"** Ron said.

"Pretty good, pretty good, Kim's dad helped me really well with getting a lab, lots of connections so I could get funding and other stuff, honestly everything is pretty sweet now that I don't have people trying to steal my work and think I'm just a pretty face." Vivian said while she sat on a counter so she could look at Ron.

"Still I just had to see if my bots were not glitching out in their reports and stuff… seems you really are turning into a Monkey King now… DNAmy's work I take it?" Vivian asked while she gestured at Ron's form.

" **Pretty much… but I can change back whenever I want."** Ron said before showing Vivian of his human form.

"I see… guess her advancements in genetics got her this far, shame she was ridiculed and stuff, when used right her brains and tech could be used for a lot of good instead of evil now, would like to talk with her and stuff to pick her brain… so how is it living the good life in that castle now that you technically tamed Shego, Warmonga, Betty, Naruka, Bonnie, Yori, and Monique?... honestly surprised given how you and Kim broke up yet you got so many girlfriends now, though given your new morality… I have a proposition to make if you are interested in hearing it out." Vivian said while she smirks at Ron.

Ron was surprised after hearing this.

"Okay first… how did you know about Betty and Warmonga?"

"Oh that, well first off after my Bebe's got that image of Warmonga at your place, it was easy to narrow her last location down… GJ's hidden cell blocks, and considering you were last seen in Middleton before going to that block, process of elimination… not only that, easy to hack their general records and stuff… did you know their firewall is surprisingly lax?... had to update it myself so no one but me and them could get in… for me with looking though… no edits to cover my tracks." Vivian said with an amused tone to her voice.

Ron was surprised again after hearing that.

"I… see… and what is this proposition you want to tell me?" He said.

"Simple, three things really… I want to work for you as a mechanic of sorts, you'll need a better base like a floating skybase but that can be for a later day… you may question why but just like you I'm not morally good or evil, just want to do things to prove myself to the world so I have three conditions if you want me on your side without much of a hassle… should be a good deal since I'm one of the brightest people here." Vivian said when she smirks at Ron.

Ron was once again surprised as he didn't expect that.

"Okay… and what are the conditions?"

"Simple… you help with a few tests every now and then, all debatable of course on what to do and not do... help me with that and I won't charge you much for my services, need funds to work in robotics after all… second is that like how you are keeping things secret, until this whole plan of yours is in full effect, no one is to know about this for obvious reasons right?... why do you think I had this place cleared out?... wasn't just to have a talk here." Vivian said when she went over 2 of the 3 conditions… made a lot of sense in the conditions.

"Hmmm… okay I can agree with the first two but what about the third condition?" Ron said.

"Simple… pretty sure you can already guess why with the pattern of how you gain women but I want in on the fun and if I give you a call for one, unless the reason for not coming is good, you better make up for it later, don't get me wrong, I'm not looking for romance now but even I would need to find someone later and I don't mind testing out one of DNAmy's best works and who better then the Monkey King to boot?" Vivian said with a smirk on her face.

Ron was a bit taken back at the last part.

"Wow really?... Well if that's what you want then I have no objections."

"Good, then you can start by heading to down that way and head to the only door with the light on, you'll see what I mean later but I need to get cleaned and need to have something tested so why not mix the fun with a bit of help… oh and you'll want to be in Monkey King form unless you can use both cocks you have in your human state… either way doubt you want to have fun with a greased up mechanic covered in sweat right?" Vivian said while she grins at Ron a little.

Ron blinks a bit before smirking.

"Well… not like I have any complaints of getting down and… dirty." He said before he changes back to his monkey form.

"Maybe, but pretty sure it would be a pain to clean out of that outfit you have and fur as well… trust me getting stains out of hair is no joke… anyway I'll be there in 15 minutes so enjoy yourself." Vivian cryptically said when she left the room while Ron was alone.

Ron was confused.

' _ **What does she mean by that?'**_ He thought.

When Ron left the room, he followed the directions to the only lit room in the building aside from Vivians room and when he opened the door, he saw the three 3.0 Bebe bots in the room that looked like a high grade bedroom from earlier… though the kicker was that they were all naked and all three looked at Ron as he closed the door behind him.

" **Huh…. now I see why she mentioned a mix of 1 and 3… so this some kind of stress test for you three in what I think it is?"** Ron asked when he felt his cocks getting hard in his pants thanks to seeing three naked beauties before him, robotic or otherwise.

The Bebe trio noticed that before one of them spoke.

"Indeed Ron Stoppable. We were upgraded to make sure we help anyone with stressful needs."

" **I see… guess for this test, its to see if you three ladies can handle a guy like me and also test to see if Vivian can take it huh?"** Ron said while one of the bots shook their head.

"Negative, we already know you can take on our Creator since you dealt with women physically on her level like Bonnie and Monique, we're getting this test to see if we can deal with you and not have issues later down the line to have us get maintained earlier than scheduled." The Spiky haired Bebe said while Ron shrugged a bit.

" **OK… one second while I undress."** Ron said as he removes his outfit and the three Bebe's saw how strong Ron was in his monkey king form with his twin cocks at max hardness as well when he was fully naked to boot.

"Hmmm… a remarkable specimen." The second bot said.

"Indeed, seems we won't have to worry about not getting a satisfying end in the case we do break down." The first bot said with an amused tone to her voice.

"Indeed." The third one said as she smirks as well.

"Alright so Ron Stoppable, who do you want to please you first?" The first bot said with a hand on her hip.

Ron was thoughtful for a bit as he looks the trio.

" **Hmmm… for my first choice… I pick… you."** He said before pointing at the first bot.

"Very well, I shall do my best to please you." The first Bebe said as she walked towards Ron… honestly aside from the metallic scent that he probably wouldn't smell as a human, he would honestly think these three were supermodels or something.

The first one had a pale look again while her hair was similar to Shego's, she had large D cup breasts out of her suit and wide hips… all in all she was a lovely looking bot and when she knelt on the ground near Ron, she worked to stroke and lick his cocks with good motions like a piston pumping up and down.

Ron shudders a bit from that action before groaning sounds were made.

" **Ooh… that feels good."**

The second bot looks at Ron, she had short spiky hair that was slicked back and brown in color, she had a more petite figure with A to B cup breasts and thin hips.

"We were made with the latest info and tech implanted in us so we would please any gender at the best of our abilities, honestly only ones who can match our level of skills is pornstars that our pleasure programs are based off of." The second bebe bot said with a stoic look on her face as the first worked to lick Ron's cocks more while she used one hand to fondle his large furry balls.

Ron groans again in a pleased way as he enjoys the feel of the first bot's tongue on his cocks.

It took the first bot a bit or work to get the upper and lower cock to max power and when she saw this, she opened her mouth wide and took the lower cock deep into her mouth and starts to deepthroat it in no time.

" **O-Oh fuck!"** Ron said with a surprised look on his face before groaning a bit loud.

The other two bots smirk as they approach Ron and used their hands to pet his muscled chest and used one hand each to stroke the upper cock so the first bot could focus on sucking Ron off more.

That made Ron groan again as he was enjoying the treatment as the first bot continues to deep throat the lower cock.

It took a couple minutes of constant sucking and the first bot felt Ron's orgasm getting closer and closer while the first two bots stroked off the throbbing upper cock more until…

Ron groans before he climaxed inside the first bot's mouth with his lower dick while the upper dick spurt out cum.

The first bot blinks at the amount Ron fired and she worked to swallow the sperm while Ron's sperm hits the ground with audible splats.

The two other bots saw how much cum Ron was letting out as the second bot kept stroking Ron's upper dick.

By the time Ron tapped off, the first bots stomach was a little bloated from how much sperm that was in her stomach and the two other bots moved to help Ron sit on a chair thanks to him being momentarily weakened.

" **W-Wow… T-That was a great... b-blowjob."** Ron said.

"Thank you, again we were programmed with the sexual data of top tier pornstars with this kind of situation… shall we continue?, no need for foreplay since we use a naturally produced lubricant that is safe for oral use and vaginal and penial use so that it won't cause discomfort at all." The Spiky haired bot said with a stoic look on her face.

" **Hehe… well no problem here. I say let's keep the fun rolling."** Ron said with a grin.

"Very well, who do you want to take first in the real first round?" The third one said and as a reminder, she had ebony skin and blond hair while she had C cup breasts and decent hips.

All in all, after the first bot seemed to recover by doing… something to the sperm in her which made her stomach look normal, any of the three looked ready to continue the fun.

" **Hmmm… I think I'll go with… you this time."** Ron said as he points at the third bot.

"Very well, if you'll pardon me for asking… both cocks or one?" The ebony skinned bot said while she gave Ron a stoic look for a moment while she waits for an answer.

Ron did sweatdrop at the stoic look.

" **Both."** He said.

"Very well… please relax and please give input if you feel anything off with my inner holes if they are not up to your standards." The third bot said as she got on Ron's lap while he sat on the chair and as she stands a bit on the chair to aim Ron's cocks at her holes, she lowered her body and actually groans when she felt them enter her and rather easily, guess she was made to have a loose ass on the outside but once Ron got his cocks inside her holes tightened up greatly to grip his lengths hard and the third bot starts to ride his cocks with smooth motions while she had her hands on his shoulders.

" **O-Oh fuck you're tight."** Ron groans as he can feel the insides of the third bot wrapping around his cocks.

"T-Thank you… I-I was m-made with the latest in the 3.0 model line, many here say I'm well made for a lot of uses." The bot said while she bounced more on Ron's cocks as Vivian, after a number of minutes, entered the room in a simple T-shirt and pants with sandals and smirks when she saw this happen.

"I take it you like this model and her actions Ron?" Vivian asked when she moved to stand near Ron with an amused look on her face.

Ron blushes a bit.

" **Y-Yeah… Feels great."**

"Nice… had this one modeled after my own holes… long story, she is the last of the 3.0 line before I work on the 4.0 line of bots… doubt you can even call them Bebe bots anymore and more or less androids something with how advanced they are… especially when they give reactions like this." Vivian said when she smacked the ebony skinned bot on her ass and the bot groans from that and rode Ron's cocks more.

Ron, though surprised, groans from how hard the third bot was riding his cocks.

" **D-Damn!... Y-You weren't kidding."**

"Indeed… in fact as a term of good will and to help make communicating easier since she has a built in communicator to contact me… why don't I give you this model for free as long as you want to say give this model a real test run?, in exchange, any fun times you have with her will be sent back to me so I can fine tune the 4.0 models and maybe upgrade this one to a 4.0 model in the future… think of it as a long term condition addon for that testing condition I gave." Vivian said while she smirks at Ron while she enjoyed watching him squirm under the robotic woman's actions.

Ron was surprised after hearing that.

" **R-Really?... Well… *groaning*... This does feel good so… deal."** He said.

"Good… Carol… initiate pleasure protocol level 7, might as well step things up and really get him to blow." Vivian said while the third bot, or Carol, stopped moving for a moment.

"Very well… brace yourself Ron Stoppable… this will be intense." Carol said before she starts to ride Ron's cocks with surprising speed and force out of the blue while Vivian smirks as she listened to Carol moan and groan while Ron was trying to register what was going on when he was getting his cock ridden like this.

" **F-Fuck!"** Ron groans from how fast Carol was going.

Vivian smirks as she starts to get undressed and in no time she was naked while Ron was getting close, and when he saw Vivian in her model like glory, Ron grits his teeth and groans out of his control when he came so hard from the visual stimulation of seeing Vivian's perky D to E cup breasts, wide strong hips, and flawless skin leading up to a perfect looking face.

His sperm shot up into Carol's holes and Carol gasped when she came hard on Ron's cocks while Vivian looks amused from seeing this.

The other two bots had smirked as well as Ron continues to climax for about 20 seconds before tapping off.

When that happened, Vivian snapped her fingers and the two amused bots got a steaming Carol off of Ron's cocks so she could be cooled down and stuff and as Ron recovered… Vivian gave a yoohoo like call and when he looked over, he got wide eyes and his cocks got iron hard in no time when he saw Vivian bend down over a simple looking bed with her legs hanging off.

"Oh Monkey King… I hope you are not too tired to give it to me, right?" Vivian teased to see how a beastly Ron would react.

Ron felt excited as he looks at Vivian's body.

" **Oh I'm not tired at all."** He said.

"Then what are you waiting for?... come get this ass of mine." Vivian taunts while she shook her ass at Ron to egg him on greatly and Ron had shadows covering his eyes and when he breathed out through his nostrils a steam like effect happened as he approached Vivian.

" **You sure about this?... all this teasing is really making it hard for me to hold back… doubt I would hold back like I did with Bonnie and Monique somewhat."** Ron said while he gave Vivian a look that showed barely restrained lust with a hint of reasoning left to give Vivian a chance to back out if needed.

Vivian though grins before she uses her hand to smack her ass to entice Ron more.

This caused a snap sound to go off in Ron's head though to make sure he didn't harm Vivian… well… the two sane bots who worked to use fans to cool off their bot ally looked over when groaning was heard and saw Ron eat out Vivian's holes with gusto, really giving her some good tonguework action.

"Oh yes!" Vivian groans as she enjoys having her holes eaten out.

Ron focused on her pussy first followed by her ass a moment later, he made sure by the time he was done with the foreplay, Vivian's legs were shaking when he pulled his tongue from her pussy and ass after making sure the holes were well lubricated.

" **Now then… given how eager you are…"** Ron said as he aimed his cocks at Vivian's holes while she was overloaded by the pleasure for a moment… if Ron shoved his cocks inside of her now she would climax in no time!

"D-Do it!" Vivian said.

Ron grins before he gripped Vivian's hips and in one quick go buried both of his cocks inside of Vivian's ass and pussy and starts to fuck her hard even when she climaxed on his cocks with great force.

"OH FUCK!" Vivian groans loudly as her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

Ron grins more as he used a hand to smack Vivian's ass while the two bots who continue to fan the third off smirk when they saw this happen.

"Interesting data to record later isn't this?" The first bot said with an amused tone to her voice.

"I couldn't agree more." The second bot said.

While this went on, Ron keeps on fucking Vivian while not hearing this and just listened to Vivian as he went on to fuck her harder and faster with his cocks barraging her ass and pussy agains and again as time went on with him having surprising stamina, guess the first two loads, or four, gave him plenty of control for now.

Vivian's face was looking very fucked up as she was moaning loud with ecstasy before she turns her head to look at Ron.

"D-Don't… STOP!"

Ron grins more and leaned down to kiss Vivian on the lips… he wouldn't lie in the past he had a few happy moments when he thought about her so actually doing this was a bit stimulating for him as he used one hand to fondled her breasts and keeps on fucking her more aggressively.

Vivian may have been surprised but that quickly washed away as she kissed Ron back while moaning.

Ron in turn keeps on fucking Vivian while he made sure he held his orgasm back as long as he could and fucked her more and more until…

Vivian muffly groans loudly as her holes squeezed around Ron's cocks before climaxing hard on them.

Ron then kept on fucking Vivian while the first bot hums.

"Hooo… seems our creator needs practice if she needs the stamina to deal with Ron stoppable later… he does deal with multiple women daily so its no surprise this is a result… our creator getting overwhelmed… if we were those 1.0 models we may have rebelled but we 3.0's know better since our creator is much better then Drakken or Ron Stoppable in terms of intelligence." The first bot said while she keeps fanning Carol.

"No kidding." The second bot said as Vivian taps off but was still groaning from having her holes fucked more.

It took Ron a bit but after giving Vivian a couple orgasms, his own orgasm was approaching and he had Vivian on her back as he continues to fuck her holes while he had a pretty savage grin on his face while he watched Vivian's breasts bounce from each thrust.

Vivian was moaning loudly as her face was more fucked up before he looks at Ron.

"K-Keep fucking me… y-you sexy beast!" She moans before she wraps her legs around Ron.

Ron didn't say anything as he fucked Vivian more while her womb was barraged by Ron's upper cock and his lower cock barraged her ass, all in all as Ron's orgasm got close he leaned down, smashed his lips on Vivian's lips and growls when he came hard inside of her with great force, filling her womb and ass with sperm.

Vivian's eyes rolled in the back of her head before she moans loudly and kiss Ron back after wrapping her arms around Ron's neck before Vivian climaxed hard on his cocks.

It took Ron and Vivian about 20 seconds or so before they tapped off and when they did, Ron leaned back and groans as he pulled his cocks from Vivian but grins at her a bit.

" **Hehe… good thing you got those sexy bots here… looks like you need to take 5 or 10 while I have some more fun."** Ron said with a lustful look in his eyes when he looks at a sweating panting Vivian.

"Y-Yeah… N-Need a small… b-break." Vivian said as she looks at Ron with a cute deep blush on her face.

Ron grins more before he looks at the two bots.

" **So ladies…. Ready for round 3?"** Ron said with a teasing grin on his face as his cocks stayed iron hard.

The two bots, who stops fanning the third bot, sees that Ron's cocks are still hard before duo bots smirk at Ron.

"Indeed Ron Stoppable." The first bot said.

Ron grins as the two bots approached him, but before more could be seen, the scene fades to black with pleased females bot and not bot being heard and the scene fully fades to black.

* * *

**End of chapter 6**


End file.
